Consequences of a Potion Mistake
by RedHal
Summary: The real sequal to Sirius' Potion Mistake. This is the story of Megan's life in Hogwarts and how she deals with a famous brother, family, and friends.
1. Finding Out Something She Never Really K

. A/N: Due to the amount of request I have received from numerous reviews, I have decided to write the sequel to Sirius' Potion Mistake

WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS STORY UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE ORIGINAL! I WILL ASUME YOU KNOW WHO EVERYONE IS AND THEIR NICKNAMES!

This story is divided up into four parts. The first part is when Megan is seven. Part 2 is her first year. Part 3 is her second year. Part 4 are the chapters that fills in what happens in between parts 3 and 5. Finally, Part 5 is her 7th year. (It will make more since when it gets to that part)

Main Shippings in the beginning: LExJP, SBxOC, RLxOC, OCxOC, RWxHG, HPxGW. Others will follow in Part 4.

**_I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!_** Have I made myself clear? Anyways, sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter

_**Part I**_

**Chapter 1: Finding Out Something She Never Really Knew**

August 2, 2003,

7 year old Megan was ecstatic. Any day now, her little nephew or niece was going to be born. She hardly ever saw her brother nowadays because he was now a Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She practically sat by the fireplace all day.

"He Meg. It's time for school." A male voice told her.

"Very funny Daddy." She told her father not taking her eyes off the fireplace. "It's summer."

"You're just like your mother." Her father told her. "The longer she hung out with me, the less gullible she became."

"You bet." She said with a smirk.

"C'mon. We're supposed to meet your brother."

"REALLY? WHERE?" she said as she turned away from the fireplace.

"Calm down. We're going to Diagon Ally. He needs to pick up some books."

"Will he be himself or Hunter?"

"Who knows? I'll talk to him about telling you why he goes in disguise sometimes."

"Please do." She said.

0000

The father/daughter duo flooed to Flourish and Blotts. Right away, they saw a familiar redhead.

"Hi Ron!" Megan called.

"Hey!" Ron called back. "What brings you two here?" he asked her father.

"Looking for my son. Have you seen him?" James asked.

"Yes. He's over there making sure the books came in." Ron pointed out.

"How's little Sabrina?" James asked.

"She's great. Never lets us get a full night's sleep, but being the best friend of…" he stopped and looked around, "your son, I've haven't really had a real full night's sleep since before school."

"That bad huh?" James said.

"Not really. I've gotten used to it."

"What is Hermione going to do this school year?"

"Well, believe it or not, but Neville is going to take her place until she gets back from maternity leave." Ron informed him

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Neville not do well in Potions?"

"That was only because Greasehead was breathing down his neck." Ron said scowling at the memory of Snape.

"Don't let Hermione hear you." Another voice called out to Ron as he was overheard.

Megan's face brightened at the sound of her brother. She and her father looked over and saw the familiar face of Harry Potter.

"Harry!" Megan shouted as she ran over to her now 23 year old brother and jumped in his open arms.

"Hi Meg. How are you doing?" He asked his little sister.

"Fine. Has Ginny had the baby yet?"

"Shhh. Not yet. I'm trying to keep it down. Luckily, the Daily Prophet doesn't know." Harry had married Ginny two years ago and were having a little trouble getting a family started. Finally, 9 months ago, they managed.

"Hi Dad." Harry said as he turned to his father.

"Hey son. So, have your books come in for the students to burn?" James joked.

"Very funny. As a matter of fact they had. It was hard to find some good one though."

"Yes. Especially when a few of the choices were the ones we used in second year." Ron joked.

Harry groaned. "I burned mine the minute I got the chance."

"Lucky. 'Mione won't let me." Ron told him.

Everyone laughed at that. Even though Hermione knew Lockhart was a fraud, she still kept his books.

"Maybe one day I'll write my own Defense Against the Dark Arts book" Harry said jokingly.

"That will sell out before it's released." Ron joked back

"Why?" Megan asked. She had not been informed of the past because of her age.

Harry, James, and Ron all looked at each other.

"I think she's old enough to handle the truth. At least part of it." James told his son.

"It's been nice while it lasted." Harry sighed. "I'll meet you guys at PM"

"PM?" Megan questioned.

"Home." Her father explained.

"Oh."

"Do you want me to come with you Mate?" Ron asked.

"No. You, Hermione, and Sabrina can come by later."

"Ok." Ron said before apparating.

"I'll see you at home Kiddo." Harry said before apparating as well.

"Daddy? What am I old enough for?" she asked.

"You'll see." He answered somberly.

This had Megan a little scared. Her father was never somber. Especially with Uncles Sirius, Remus, and John around.

(FYI: Due to Maraudette intervention, the identities of the Marauders are unknown to the children.)

0000

Back at Potter Manor (Or PM),

James and Megan's disguise were lifted as soon as they returned home.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"He apparated outside the wards. He'll be here in a minute." James told her.

As if on cue, Harry came in through the front door.

"Are you ready for this?" James asked him.

"I think so. I've been practicing for this with Ginny for a while now." He answered

"Sit down Megan. This is a long story." Harry told her.

Megan did what she was told on the couch. James sat next to her and put an arm around her knowing how much of an impact the story will have on her.

Harry conjured a chair in front of his sister and sat down.

"Should we wait for Mum?" Harry asked.

"What do you think?" James answered with a question.

"I want to know now!" Megan demanded.

"Well. Dad and I feel that you are old enough to handle the truth." He said before turning to his father. "Do you want to tell her the worst?"

"I better." James sighed before turning to face his daughter. "The truth is Honey, you wouldn't be here if it weren't for Uncle Sirius."

"What do you mean?" Megan asked a little scared.

"Megan. Mum and Dad told me that you've always wondered how I got my scar, right?"

"Yeah. Whenever I ask, they go quiet and say that you will tell me when it's time. So, how did you get it?" Megan said to her favorite/only brother.

"Well. Before even I was born, there was an evil wizard. His name was Voldemort…" Harry started.

Megan sat and listened intrigued by the story. By the time it ended, she couldn't believe her ears. Her parents had been dead for 14 years and then brought back due to a mistake. And her brother defeated the most evil wizard in the world two months before he turned 16. (Harry left out **_a lot_** of detail)

She sat in shock for a good 15 minutes. Just then, the floo system sounded. She didn't hear it though. She was trying to digest what was just relayed to her.

"She seems to have taken it alright." Ron said noticing her expression.

"I can't believe you told her." Hermione told Harry while trying not to wake the almost 2 month old baby in her arms.

"Do you really think she should have heard it from another wizard, the Prophet, or Professor Binns?" Harry asked.

"Is he STILL there?" James asked.

"Oh yeah." Harry and Hermione said.

Just then, the floo network was activated again. This time, Lily Potter came out.

"Whew! What a day. I'm so glad I got the Prophet off my back." She said.

"What did you do?" James asked.

"I simply told them that if they don't leave me alone, I will not only sue and buy out the paper, but I will also hex them so badly, they wouldn't know their fingers from their toes." Lily said.

"Hi Mum." Harry said getting her attention

"Harry! I didn't see you. How are you doing?" she asked as she hugged her son.

"I'm doing alright considering what's going on." Harry told her.

"How is Ginny?" she asked thinking that was what he was talking about.

"She's fine. Ready to have the baby." Harry managed a smile.

"Well, I let you know if I ever see her at work." Lily told him

That was when she noticed her daughter's shocked look.

"What did you do to my daughter?" she asked her husband.

"We told her the truth." Harry informed his mother.

"The truth?" she asked.

"We started to wait for you, but Megan was so determined to know..." Harry finished the explanation. "About my scar."

She hugged her daughter and pulled her son into another hug at the same time.

Megan snapped out of her shock and threw her arms around her brother and mother sobbing.

As if on perfect cue, the rest of the Marauders, Maraudettes, and their kids came in through floo.

Vega had black hair and brown eyes. Colin's hair was sandy brown while his eyes were blue. Like Colin, Adam had blue eyes, but black hair. Each kid was shocked to see their best friend crying.

"Did we miss something?" John asked.

"We just told Megan." James informed his best friend.

"About what?" Remus asked.

"One of the big secrets." James said.

"Ah. The Birds and the Bees?" Sirius stated.

"No. How good triumphs over evil." James told him.

"I'm confused." Spica said.

"Evil is Voldemort and Good is Harry." James said.

"Oh. That." Sirius said.

"I'm confused Daddy. Why is Megan crying?" Vega Black asked her father.

"I'll tell you later." Spica told her daughter.

"Likewise." Melissa and Sara turned to Colin and Adam.

"It can't be that bad." Adam said.

"You wanna bet." Megan sobbed acknowledging her friends.

0000

"So Mum, what was Megan crying about?" Vega asked her mother when they got home.

Spica looked at her husband who sighed.

"We might as well tell her." Sirius said, "You see Vega, a long time ago, there was an evil wizard named Voldemort."

The Blacks told their daughter a very similar story to what Harry told Megan.

0000

In another part of London,

"You see Colin, in the late '70's and early '80's, there was a wizard who went by the name of Lord Voldemort." Remus was telling his son.

0000

"Adam, this may be hard for you to comprehend, but your mother, Uncle James, and Aunt Lily weren't always alive." John started to tell his own son.

Each family told their kids the story of Harry Potter. However, due to the ages of the kids the families neglected to mention some parts of the story. The kids will learn more as they get older they had figured.

TBC

A/N: I've decided to put previews for the upcoming chapters. Here is the first one:

"_You know, I'm amazed the Hogwarts' staff isn't around" Remus said looking around._

"_I'm sure they're preparing for the new school year." John told him._

"_Sorry we're late." Professor McGonagall informed everyone in the waiting room._

"_We had only just gotten word of the happenings." Dumbledore entered the room._

"_So much for the Hogwarts' staff not showing up." James whispered as most of the staff entered. _

"_All we need now is the press." Sirius joked._

"_Be quiet." James, Remus, and John said covering their friend's mouth_


	2. Nothing Will Ever Be the Same Again

Warning: There are some scenes in the Delivery Room, so you might find this chapter a tad disturbing.

**Chapter 2: Nothing Will Ever Be the Same Again**

August 5, 2003,

Megan had finally come to terms with the story. She hadn't seen Harry since he left for his own home in Hogsmeade.

Just then, the fire-call system sounded.

"I'LL GET IT!" Megan ran to the fireplace.

"Oh." She said disappointed when she saw who it was.

"OH? Is that the hello I get? OH?" Melissa asked.

"Sorry Aunt Mel. I was hoping you were someone else."

"Ah. Well, is your mother around?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"We need her here." Melissa said seriously.

"MUM! AUNT MEL NEEDS YOU AT WORK!" Megan yelled causing Spica to cover her ears.

"What's wrong Adolpha?" Lily asked coming into the room.

"We have a HPJ on the way, Vixey."

"What is the deal with codes in this family?" Megan sighed.

"HPJ? Oh! Is everything going alright?"

"Yeah. Just thought you'd like to be here to see it."

"Normally, I'd say it's my day off. Leave me alone. But for HPJ, I'm willing."

Lily grabbed her daughter by her hand and some floo in the other hand.

"St. Mungos" she said.

0000

At St. Mungos, the hallways were busy.

"Ah. Lily. I take it you're here for that special occasion?" the head healer said.

"Of course. Has it happened?"

"Not yet."

0000

In the waiting room,

"Anything?" Lily asked entering with Megan.

"Nothing. We got the fire-call from Spica practically as soon as they got here." Her husband told her.

Megan looked around. She saw the Marauders, Maraudettes, her friends: Colin, Vega, and Adam; Ron, Hermione, baby Sabrina who was 2 months today, Neville Longbottom, his fiancée, Luna (I know J.K Rowling doesn't really put those two together, but this is MY FANfic), Cedric and his wife Cho, Oliver and his wife Alica, the Creevey brothers, Dean, Angelina, Lee, and the rest of the Weasley family (minus Molly (A/N: Reason is coming up)).

Megan easily figured out what was going on. HPJ was code for Harry Potter Jr. Of course, Harry refused to name the child that if it was a boy. That was the first thing he said once he got over the shock.

"No HPJ yet?" Lily said with a grin.

Ron laughed. He had been present when Ginny had told Harry. Hermione had figured it out and told Ron. Now Harry was the only one in their group who didn't know, and Ginny had no idea he would be the last to know (minus Fred and George).

Flashback

"_Harry. I have something to tell you in private." Ginny whispered into her husband's ear. They were at Christmas dinner at Potter Manor._

"_Sure thing. Are you alright?" Harry asked._

"_Yes." She said. _

_They excused themselves from the table. Hermione and Ron looked at each other knowingly and followed quietly._

_They peered into the living room and saw the two talking._

"_Harry. You know how I've been sick the past month?" Ginny started._

"_Yes. Did you get that checked out?" Harry asked._

"_Yes I did. And it turns out…I'm pregnant." She dropped the bomb._

"_You're what?" Harry gaped at her._

"_Pregnant. You know. When a man and a woman…"_

"_I know that. It's just wow." Harry stood in shock._

"_Are you alright?" she asked._

"_Yes. It's just…" he stopped to give her a very passionate kiss._

"_Wow. Why can't you always kiss that good?" she teased._

"_I just can't believe we're finally going to have a baby." He said._

"_I know. I can't wait. I've even started on names."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. If it's a girl, Harriet. And if it's a boy, Harry Jr." she teased._

"_Absolutely NOT!"_

_Ron and Hermione tried hard to hold back the laughter with no prevail._

"_You guys!" the couple said to the in-laws/best friends._

"_Were you spying on us?" Harry asked._

"_Yeah. Just wanted to see how you took the news." Ron told him._

"_You told them?" Harry asked his wife._

"_No." Ginny told him confused_

"_She didn't." Hermione said. "I figured it out, being pregnant myself."_

"_I knew you graduated top of the class for some reason." Harry teased her._

End Flashback.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked.

"I was just remembering when Ginny told Harry about the baby." Ron explained.

"Where is Harry?" Megan asked.

"He's in there with Ginny." John explained. "Unlike your parents, Ginny hasn't kicked him out."

"There's still time though." Remus smiled.

"I'm going in." Lily announced and went into the delivery room.

"You know, I'm amazed the Hogwarts' staff isn't around" Remus said looking around.

"I'm sure they're preparing for the new school year." John told him.

"Sorry we're late." Professor McGonagall informed everyone in the waiting room.

"We had only just gotten word of the happenings." Dumbledore entered the room.

"So much for the Hogwarts' staff not showing up." James whispered as most of the staff entered.

"All we need now is the press." Sirius joked.

"Be quiet." James, Remus, and John said covering their friend's mouth.

0000

Ginny was sweating hard and was in pain. And there was nothing Harry Potter could do about it.

"Ok. You're almost there." Spica told her.

"Is everything alright?" Lily asked coming into the room after putting on her Healer's uniform.

"Everything is running smoothly." Molly informed her.

"Mum?" Harry asked.

"How are you doing, Dear?" Lily asked.

"Alright. Ginny broke my hand during one of her contractions, but Spica healed it and I put a charm on it so it can withstand her grip." Harry told her.

"He refuses to stop holding my hand." Ginny panted.

"Just like his father. Stubborn." Lily grinned.

"Tell me about it. He still refuses to call the child Harry Jr. if it's a boy."

"I won't curse the kid like that. The minute people hear Harry Potter, heads will turn. If it's something else, people will treat him normally until they hear the last name."

"So you know it's a boy?" Lily asked.

"No. But look at my family." Molly said.

"True." Lily said.

"But isn't the gender determined by the father?" Melissa asked.

"That's right." Spica said. "We learned that in Biology in America."

0000

A couple of hours later,

"Something's wrong." Melissa said. "The contractions should have stopped by now."

"Push some more." Lily said holding her newborn granddaughter as Harry cut the umbilical cord.

"That explains it." Spica said grabbing another blanket. "We have a shy one who's been hiding the whole time."

"What?" the two younger Potters asked.

(A/N: I know. I have ANOTHER set of twins).

0000

About 10 minutes later,

Harry and Ginny were now holding their newborn son and daughter. They decided on Taran and Tara. Taran and Tara were the splitting image of their parents. If nobody knew, they wouldn't be able to tell who Taran's mother and Tara's father were. Taran had black hair and green eyes like his father, while Tara had red hair and brown eyes.

The healers and other women involved watched the young couple admire their kids holding their look-alikes.

"Are you two ready for visitors?" Sara asked.

"Who's here?" Ginny asked.

"Practically everyone." Lily said.

"Is Megan alright?" Harry asked worried about his sister. She had taken the new about the past pretty hard despite what Ron said.

"She's alright with the story now. She's a little upset you haven't called though" Lily told him.

"I was waiting a couple of days so that she had a while to accept it." Harry explained.

"He was going to call today." Ginny added, "but then, there was a little interruption." She said looking down at Tara.

Flashback

"_Hey Gin. Do you think Meg's gotten over the story yet?" Harry asked his wife._

"_Harry. It's been three days. I think she's gotten over it." A very pregnant Ginny told the most famous person in the Wizarding World._

"_I hope so." Harry said heading towards the fireplace to make the fire-call to Potter Manor._

"_Harry." Ginny said suddenly._

"_What?"_

"_It's time."_

"_Time?"_

"_My water just broke." _

End Flashback

"I hope she doesn't think I hate her." Harry told him mother.

"I don't think so. I'll go get the rest of the guests." Lily said leaving to go get everyone, not mentioning that not everyone was family.

0000

John was practically turning red from holding back the laughter that was threatening to come out. The three original Marauders were all acting the same way as if it were their wives in there giving birth.

"I'm amazed you three haven't paced a hole in the floor." He managed to say.

"Hey! That's my grandchild being born in there!" James told him.

"And the father is MY godson." Sirius added.

"Harry's like a nephew to me." Remus defended.

"He's like a nephew to me too." John said turning serious. "But you don't see me pacing."

Remus was about to make a comeback when the doors open and Lily came out attempting to frown and look upset.

"What happened?" James asked falling for it.

"It was a success." Lily turned the frown upside down.

"ALRIGHT!" most of the whole waiting room screamed. (The teachers only breathed a sigh of relief.)

None of the healers passing by bothered to shush them. Instead, they grinned. Everyone of them knew who was in that room.

"So? Can I see my grandchild?" James said.

Lily tried so hard not to laugh at what he said. Everyone saw the strain and thought she was trying not to laugh at his eagerness.

"In a minute." She teased him.

"What's everyone waiting for?" Harry popped his head out the door.

"Your mother told us to wait." James pouted.

"Giving Dad a hard time huh?" Harry laughed just before noticing everyone in the room.

When he noticed who all was there, he raised an eyebrow.

_How did everyone find out so quickly?_

"Of course. I've been doing that since I met him." Lily stated proudly.

"Well. That's enough. I want everyone to meet the newest members of the Potter/Weasley family."

"Great!" Ron said.

"Did he say "member**_s_**"?" Hermione asked herself holding Sabrina.

Just as Lily was about to walk back in, she stopped.

"I'm a grandmother at the age of 44." She realized before walking in

Harry and Megan stayed back.

"Are you alright?" He asked his sister.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Never better." He answered smiling.

0000

In the recovery room that Ginny had been moved to, everyone was crowding around the twins. The Creeveys were taking pictures nonstop. The only ones, who seemed to hang back, were the teachers. The Weasley twins and the Marauders were talking about future pranks that the kids could play with the other kids when they got to Hogwarts.

When Harry and Megan entered, Ginny caught his eyes and sent him a message: _Help_.

Harry only shook his head at their antics while leading Megan over to her niece and nephew. Ginny was holding Tara while Molly was holding Taran.

"Do you want to hold one?" Ginny asked.

Megan nodded.

"Which one?" Harry asked.

"It doesn't matter." Megan said.

Molly handed her Taran.

"He's so little." Vega observed as she admired the little boy in her best friend's arms.

"I know." Megan told her. "He looks like you Harry."

Harry only smiled.

"Is everything alright?" Lily asked her son. "Between you and Megan."

"Yes Mum. Everything is fine. Life will just never be the same, but its fine."

TBC

A/N: I could have been mean and said "The End", but it's not. Stay tune for the next chapter.

Preview:

"_So Megan. You finally got your letter." Adam said to her._

"_First to be born, yet last to get the letter." Colin teased._

"_Shut up." Megan told him._

"_Who knows what goes on in Dumbledore's head?" Vega added._

"_Good point. I'm not even sure Harry even knows." Adam said to them._

"_I don't think anyone will ever know." Colin said._

"_So, where to first?" Megan asked Spica._

"_Well…" Spica started._

"_Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!"the boys loudly suggested._


	3. The Year is Just Getting Started

_**Part 2**_

**Chapter 3: The Year is Just Getting Started**

July 10th, 2007,

"MEGAN!" Lily Potter screamed up the stairs.

"WHAT!" a voice called back down.

"THE MAIL'S HERE!"

"SO!"

"TO MISS. M. POTTER. SECOND BEDROOM TO THE RIGHT. POTTER MANOR. ARUNDEL." Lily read the envelope out loud.

An eleven year old Megan came bounding down the stairs scaring the house elves.

"Three...two…one" Lily counted as she held the letter out for her daughter.

"It's about time." She said grabbing the letter after her mother had said "one".

_Dear Miss. Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerval McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

She quietly read the letter before,

"YEAH!"

"Dear. I think you're scaring the house elves." Her mother told her as the loud noise shocked Trixy..

"Sorry Trixy." She said to the house elf

"That is quiet alright Mistress Megan. Trixy had forgotten that was the same reaction Master James had when he got his letter." The house elf informed her young mistress.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lily sighed.

"I'm going to fire-call the rest of the guys." Megan told her mother as she ran out of the dinning area.

"She's growing up so fast." Lily said half to herself and half to the house elf.

"Oh yes Mistress Lily." Trixy agreed.

0000

"Hey Vega! I got my letter finally." Megan said to her best friend.

"It's about time." Vega said from the fire. "Everyone knew you weren't a squib."

Megan laughed. Her mother had a picture of the result of her first magic trick.

Flashback

_Adam Newton had just been born, so there was a huge reunion between the Marauders, Maraudettes, the Golden Trio and friends. Luckily, it was being held at the Potter's because there were so many people there. _(Basically everyone who was in the waiting room and the delivery room for the twins

_A six month old Megan was being held by Sirius as he talked to James on the couch. _

"_I can't wait for the baby to come." A very excited Sirius told his best friend._

"_Are you going to name it after a star?" James asked._

"_I'm not sure. Spica wants to so we can keep up our families' tradition. I don't care about my family" Sirius told him._

"_But you're willing to go…with…" James started._

"_Orange?" James finished _

"_Willing to go with Orange? What are you talking about?" Sirius asked him._

_Sirius handed Megan to James and went over to the mirror on the mantle of the fireplace._

"_AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"_

_Everyone came running to the living room where the scream originated. Harry and Ginny, who were, well, let's just say that if there weren't enough rooms, they'd be in a broom closet, were the first to arrive. When they saw what was wrong, they started laughing._

"_What's so funny?" Lily asked coming in._

_When she noticed Sirius' hair, she started laughing._

"_What did you do?" Spica asked her husband as she entered.  
_

"_I didn't do anything." Sirius told her. "James and I were talking and all of a sudden my hair turned bright orange."_

"_The only thing out of the ordinary was Megan starring at…oh." James said as he began to realize what was going on. _

_Megan had been starring at Sirius' hair the whole time. As she did, it had changed to orange._

_By that time everyone was downstairs laughing._

"_It had to be Megan." Ron said._

"_My baby did her first bit of magic." Lily cooed._

"_What is it with you Potters and changing my hair color?" Sirius asked._

"_What do you mean?" Harry asked._

"_Your first bit of magic," James told him, "Was turning Sirius' hair gray." _

"_He freaked out. Badly." Remus laughed._

_End Flashback_

"Are you going to go get your supplies?" Vega asked.

"Of course. How about you?" Vega had gotten her letter the day before.

"You bet. Mum's going to take me today."

"Maybe I can go with you guys. HEY MUM! CAN I GO WITH VEGA TO GET MY THINGS?" Megan asked her mother.

There was a pause as Lily debated with herself.

"SURE!" Lily finally screamed from the kitchen. "I'LL JOIN YOU GUYS IN A FEW MINUTES!"

"THANKS!"

0000

In Diagon Alley,

"So Megan. You finally got your letter." Adam said to her.

"First to be born, yet last to get the letter." Colin teased.

"Shut up." Megan told him.

"Who knows what goes on in Dumbledore's head?" Vega added.

"Good point. I'm not even sure Harry even knows." Adam said to them.

"I don't think anyone will ever know." Colin said.

"So, where to first?" Megan asked Spica.

"Well…" Spica started.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!"the boys loudly suggested.

"Oh please no." Spica begged. "If we go there, then it will be our last stop."

"Aw man." The kids said downheartedly.

"First things first." Spica interrupted the mourning session. "School stuff."

"Well, let's go." Megan said leading the way.

_Just like her father._ Spica thought.

0000

"Wow! Check it out! The Lightning Bolt!" Megan said looking into the Quidditch shop.

"I heard it's 10 times better than the Firebolt." Vega added.

"It's about time they came out with a new broom." Lily, who had joined them, said.

"This is the first new model since the Firebolt." Spica said.

"Hey Megan." Adam asked. "Doesn't Harry have a Firebolt?"

"Yeah. In fact, it's the prototype." She said with a smile.

"Think he's going to get a Lightning Bolt?" Colin asked.

"I don't think so." A voice said behind them. "When the Firebolt came out, he didn't even go and buy it. He said that he had a perfectly good broom. Too bad the Whomping Willow got to it."

The kids turned around and saw Ron.

"Hi Ron." They said.

"Hello Ron." Spica said to him. "How are you doing?"

"Fine. Sabrina and Hermione are here with me." Ron said.

"Did you help Harry pick out the book this year?" Lily asked smiling "I know he'd never pick that one on his own."

"No. To tell you the truth, even I don't know what he got." Ron grinned.

"There you are." A female voice said from the left.

The gang turned and saw a woman with brown hair and a young redheaded girl walking towards them.

"I should have known you'd be here." Hermione Gra…I mean Weasley said to her husband.

"Wow Mummy. Look at that broom." A four year old Sabrina said to her mother.

"I see it sweetheart. I take it you kids are here to get your supplies." Hermione said to the group.

"You bet." Colin told her.

"I'm assuming you all want Gryffindor." Ron said to the kids.

"Of course. If I get Slytherin, I'll die." Vega mentioned.

"Well, you shouldn't. All of your parents were in Gryffindor." Ron said to the kids.

Hermione nudged him.

"That doesn't necessarily mean they'll get in." Hermione said to him.

"That's right. Look at Sirius' family. And he was sorted into Gryffindor." Spica told him. "I'll always remember the day after."

Flashback

_It was the first day of school. The Maraudettes had all become fast friends. However, the Marauders where still forming. _

_Remus was reading his DADA book while Peter was stuffing his face. John and James were talking about stuff they wanted to learn. Sirius was left all alone because he was a Black._

_Just then, the post arrived. Many were either parcels for students who forgot something or letters from parents congratulating them on their house. However, one owl brought a scarlet red envelope. It dropped the envelope in front of Sirius. He cautiously opened it._

"_SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW DARE YOU GET SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE BLACK FAMILY! YOU MARCH YOURSELF RIGHT UP TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE AND DEMAND THAT YOU GET RESORTED!"_

_Everyone turned towards him to see his reaction. Sirius looked over to Dumbledore. It was like they were having a discussion with their eyes. Dumbledore seemed to ask if that was what he wanted._

_Sirius shook his head no and went on eating ignoring the ranting and ravings of his mother as she continued about how muggleborns should not be accepted and that Gryffindors are blood traitors. James noticed this and seemed to be deep in thought. Then he smiled and turned to John._

"_You know. Maybe Black won't be that bad." James said_

"_It's worth a shot." John told him._

_James got up and started to walk towards Sirius, not knowing that this is to be the start of a great friendship._

"_Welcome to Gryffindor." James said to Sirius. "I'm James Potter."_

End Flashback.

"How come you and Dad never mention them?" Vega asked referring to her grandparents on his side

"Because he never agreed with their ideas." Spica told her. "I'll let your father tell you about your "dear" grandparents on his side of the family."

"Alright."

"Have you gotten your wands yet?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet. That's our next and last stop." Spica informed her.

"It's not our last. We're going to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Adam said.

"Oh yeah. How could we forget?" Lily said sarcastically.

"If you could pull one over on Harry, I will find a way to reward you." Ron said.

"Is he really that good?" Megan asked.

"Of course." Hermione said.

"Can we go see Uncle Harry?" Sabrina asked.

"Not now sweetheart." Ron said. He turned to the group, "She's only four years old and has a wonderful resume already. Mother graduated top of her class, father who is a pro quidditch player, godfather is the one and only, Harry Potter…"

"Ok Ron, we get it." Hermione said.

"Come on kids. Let's get your wands." Spica said.

0000

At Ollivander's,

"Ah. Lily Potter and Spica Jenkins, I mean, Black. How very nice to see you two again. Willow and Maple both with Unicorn hair if I'm not mistaken." Mr. Ollivander said to the women.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander. You are correct." Spica said pulling out her wand.

"We still have them." Lily added.

"Ah. And it's still in perfect condition. Very nice. I take it you are supervising these children."

"Yes. These are Colin Lupin, Adam Newton, my own daughter, Vega Black, and Lily's daughter, Megan Potter. Kids, this is Mr. Ollivander." Spica introduced the kids.

"Ah yes. I remember all of your parents. And your brother, Miss. Potter."

Everyone was measured and fitted. Vega got a 10 inch Elm with Dragonheart string; Colin got an 11 ½ inch Oak with Phoenix feather; Adam got a 10 ½ inch Rowan with Unicorn hair.

It was finally Megan's turn. It seemed like she had tried ever single wand in the shop. Mr. Ollivander finally came across one that fitted Megan perfectly. It was an 11 inch Ash with a Phoenix feather.

"Very interesting." He said half to himself.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, I remember every single wand that I make and sell Miss. Potter, there was this one Phoenix. It had produced two feathers. I sold both wands before your birth. After I had sold the last one, the same phoenix produced one more feather. And that one is in your wand."

"So Megan's wand has two brother wands?" Spica asked.

"Yes. One was used for good, and the other was for evil. I believe we can expect great things from Miss. Potter."

(A/N: Ok. If you hadn't figured out the owners of the brother wands, then you need to brush up on your Harry Potter. Or at least wait for the chapter where she finds out)

0000

"I wonder who owns the brother wands." Colin said.

"I don't know. Mr. Ollivander refused to say." Megan told him.

"C'mon. Let's go see Fred and George." Adam said running to the joke shop.

"Maybe they'll tell us their secret." Vega said running after them.

At the joke shop,

"Welcome! Ah our four best customers." Fred said as he noticed the four kids.

"Hi Fred. Hi George." The kids said.

"Anything work yet?" George asked.

"Well, we managed to get Dad and Uncle John" Colin told them, "but we have yet to get Uncles James and Sirius."

"One day though." Vega said.

"Good luck." The twins said.

"So, know any good pranks to pull on the teachers?" Adam asked.

"Do we know any good pranks? Of course. However, there is one key item you need that is not for sell." George said.

"What?" the kids asked

"A map of the school" Fred answered

"C'mon guys. Your sister is my sister-in-law. We're practically family." Megan begged.

"That's not the reason it's not for sell." George told her.

"We don't own it anymore." Fred added

"WHAT!"

"We gave it to someone who swore us to secrecy a few years ago." George told the kids.

"C'mon guys." The kids begged.

"We don't dare cross him." The twins said with mock fear.

"At least tell us what house he was in." Adam said.

"Gryffindor." George said.

"Anything else?" Colin asked.

"We said too much already." The twins said.

TBC

Preview:

_The next morning at breakfast,_

"_Good morning sleepyheads." Vega said grinning like an idiot._

"_What did you do now?" Adam asked._

"_Nothing." Megan said with the same smile._

_Just then, Harry came up to them trying to look annoyed._


	4. The Next Generation of Marauders

**Chapter 4: The Next Generation of Marauders**

Saturday, September 1, 2007,

"Ok. Just owl us if you need anything." James told his daughter.

The Potters, minus Harry and Ginny, were on Platform 9 ¾.

"Dad. Harry and Hermione (A/N: yeah she's back to teaching) are teaching and Ginny is just down in Hogsmeade." Megan told her dad. "I think I'll be fine."

"Oh. My baby is going off to school for the first time." Lily cried as she hugged her child.

_You'd think she's never done this…wait…she hasn't._ Megan thought.

Megan returned the hug as she silently cried for her family

"C'mon Meg!" Vega called.

"I'll see you guys later!" Megan called.

0000

On the train,

"Megan. We have 3 hours before we get there. Why are you changing now?" Colin asked looking up from their Defense book that Hermione coned Harry into picking.

"Go on and get it over with. That way, you're not tripping over your clothes." Megan quoted one of her Mom's tips.

"How do you think we'll be sorted?" Adam asked changing the subject.

"I'm not sure." Vega said. "Dad said something about having to do some magic."

"Ron, Fred, and George said that they had to wrestle a troll." Megan told them.

"Hermione said something about a hat. Maybe we have to pull a rabbit out of one." Colin added.

0000

Nothing much happened on the train, but things started to get interesting once they got off it.

"Firs' years over here!" a voice shouted.

"That's Hagrid." Vega whispered.

"I've heard of him. I think he teaches Care for Magical Creatures." Colin whispered back.

"So that's Hagrid." Megan said to herself. She had never really met Hagrid because whenever he was at Diagon Alley, she was at home, and vice versa. However, she had heard of him through her parents and brother.

Hagrid led them to small long boats. The Marauder kids all got into the same boat as Hagrid. The boats floated across the lake.

All of a sudden, a great castle rose from the horizon. Everyone gaped at it. Including Megan who had never actually went to go visit Harry.

"I wonder how Harry felt when he first saw the castle." Megan said to herself.

0000

After they landed, Hagrid left the first years in the hallways and went into the Great Hall. A few minutes later, there was shrieking,

"I'm telling you. Peeves has got to go." A ghost said to another one as they came floating.

"Second chances Sir Nicholas" the other ghost said.

"Ah look first years." Nicholas said acknowledging the kids.

"We shall see you all at the feast." The ghost that looked like a friar said.

"First years." An older woman said coming out of the Great Hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. But first, you must be sorted into your houses. This is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, spend your free time in your house common room, and sleep in your house dormitories."

"There are four houses. They are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and have all produced outstanding witches and wizards" At this, McGonagall seemed to grin with pride.

"While you are here, your triumphs will earn you house points. On the other hand, any rule-breaking will deduct house points." She was now looking at Megan, Vega, Colin, and Adam.

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school."

With that, McGonagall went to go open the doors.

Megan looked around and saw a bunch of first years looking nervous. Especially this one black-haired girl.

_I should have asked Harry._ She thought.

The doors swung opened to reveal the biggest room Megan had ever seen. And Potter Manor's dining room was huge to begin with. The ceiling had been bewitched to look like the night sky. At the end of what seemed to be a very long runway, stood a stool with a tattered hat.

"I knew it." Colin said.

Megan looked up at the staff table and saw Hermione Weasley sitting next to an empty seat and Hagrid. She leaned over to Hagrid and whispered something. Afterwards, he chuckled.

"I bet she left something out." Megan whispered to Colin.

Just then, the hat came to life.

A/N: I tried, but I couldn't come up with a good sorting song, so I'm just going to skip it. You can make up your own.

The whole room clapped at the song.

"So we just put on a hat?" Colin asked looking up at Hermione who was grinning like she had pulled a prank.

Megan laughed quietly.

Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and read from a scroll.

"Ackhart, Jeremy."

A brown haired boy came up. McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The boy looked relieved and went over to the Gryffindor table.

The list continued until,

"Black, Vega." McGonagall said.

Vega went up with her fingers crossed. McGonagall looked like she was saying a prayer that she was nothing like her father.

A few seconds passed and Megan swore she saw her best friend mouth _Not Slytherin_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Vega breathed a sigh of relief. Megan smiled at her friend in congratulations.

The list continued,

"Edwards, Ariel" McGonagall shouted.

The black-haired girl from before walked up and the hat was placed.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

And continued,

"Lupin, Colin"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

And continued,

"Malfoy, Agatha" (Will be explained.)

"SLYTHERIN!"

And continued,

"Newton, Adam"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

And continued.

_When will it get to be my turn?_ Megan thought.

Finally,

"Potter, Megan."

_Finally _she thought.

There were murmurs among the student body when they heard her name. She had managed to get some of the conversations.

"I've heard of her."

"She's Harry Potter's sister."

She went up and the hat was placed on her head.

"_Ah. Another Potter. I thought I might have seen the last after your brother, but clearly I was wrong about that. Now where to put you."_

"Not Slytherin"

"_Of course not. The only reason I suggested Slytherin for your brother was because of his destiny. You, of course, have as much potential. However, like your brother, I sense Gryffindor blood. Literally. Best be _GRYFFINDOR!"

Megan breathed a sigh of relief.

_I wonder what it meant by "literally_" she thought

After Thomas Zachary was sorted into Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. I have only a few announcements. It gives me great pleasure to welcome back Mrs. Hermione Weasley from her four year absence." Dumbledore said.

Hermione stood up and gave a short bow. Afterwards, she sat back down.

"Also, for first years, please take note that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all pupils. We've had a few students in the past forget that." He said looking over to where Hermione was sitting. She blushed.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch tryouts will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"Now, enjoy the feast." He said waving his hands.

All of a sudden, a great feast appeared out of nowhere. Vega started piling stuff on her plate.

Megan looked back over at the staff table. The empty chair by Hermione now had an occupant who was talking to her (more like arguing). She recognized him anywhere. He was the splitting image of her father. It was her brother. The great Harry Potter.

"Is Harry Potter really your brother?" a voice next to her asked.

Megan turned around to see the black haired girl.

"Yes. I'm Megan Potter."

"I'm Ariel Edwards. I only knew about Harry because I did some research. I'm muggleborn. "

"Really?" Adam said with his mouth full, "Megan's mother's muggleborn."

"Honestly?" Ariel asked.

"Yes." Megan said.

"Neat. Maybe there's hope for me yet." Ariel said.

"Of course." Vega said. "Hermione Weasley is muggleborn. And she graduated top in her class."

Ariel really seemed to brighten up.

"These are my friends, Vega, Colin, and Adam." Megan introduced.

Just then, Vega got her I-have-an-idea-look.

"Uh oh. I know that look." Megan said.

"Remember what our dad's told us about their school days? There were four pranksters, but one became traitor, so they got a replacement?" Vega started.

"So?" Adam asked.

"So, technically speaking, there were five of them in their time, one was just unnamed." Vega continued.

"And with Ariel, there are five of us." Colin said catching on.

"If you'd like Ariel, you can join our group." Megan offered.

"Of course. Being muggleborn, I don't have that many friends." Ariel said.

"The Marauders live again." Adam said.

0000

"Lapis" the prefect said to the Fat Lady.

The painting swung open.

"Welcome to Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall said. "I am your head of house."

Megan noticed a few boys looking down. They had been hoping Harry was the head of house.

"Curfew is at 11 p.m. sharp. We've been on a winning streak for the house cup for a long time now. I have no intention on giving it up. If you do well, then points will be added. If you break a rule, points will be taken away. Goodnight."

0000

The next morning at breakfast,

"Good morning sleepyheads." Vega said grinning like an idiot.

"What did you do now?" Adam asked.

"Nothing." Megan said with the same smile.

Just then, Harry came up to them trying to look annoyed.

"Really cute you two. Dad and Sirius fire-called me this morning saying that it was an emergency. They got your owls." Harry told them.

"And?" Megan wanted to know.

"They demanded to know if it was true." Harry said trying to look stern, but with no prevail.

Vega and Megan laughed and gave each other high-fives.

"We finally got them." Megan said.

"Got who?" Ariel asked sitting down not noticing Harry.

"Our Dads." Vega explained.

"We've always been able to prank our dads." Adam explained referring to himself and Colin. "But the hardest thing in the world is to prank their dads"

"What did you two do?" Colin asked leaning in.

"When we wrote to them," Megan said proudly, "We told them we were in Slytherin."

"You didn't." Adam said his jaw slacked open.

"That was cruel" Ariel mentioned.

"Dad was ready to write you a Howler." Harry told them. "And Sirius was willing to tear up the hat."

"You're Harry Potter." Ariel said noticing him.

"Yes." Harry sighed.

"I've read all about you. Mum wanted to study ahead with me, but she works at a muggle hospital. She wanted to come see me off, but was unable to make it to the Express."

"Thank you." She said added after a pause.

"For what?" he asked.

"For making the world safe for muggles and muggleborns like me"

"Your welcome. If you'll excuse me, I have to go think of a way to get Hermione back for conning me to get those books. I just wanted to let you guys know that Dad and Sirius have finally been pranked." Harry said.

"What were you and Hermione arguing about last night?" Vega asked.

"Why I showed up late." He explained. "Truth is, I was only hiding so not to disturb the Ceremony."

TBC

Preview:

"_I think I'm going to like Charms." Adam said._

"_I think Transfiguration is cool" Vega said._

"_What's next?" Ariel asked._

"_History of Magic." Megan said._

"_I heard Professor Binns is the most boring teacher on the planet." Colin said._

_Colin had no idea how right he was._

"_Good afternoon students. I am Professor Binns. In this class we will be studying the History of Magic. From before Merlin, to recent events such as the defeat of You-Know-Who by our own Professor Potter." The ghost professor said in a very dull voice._

"_Think we can work backwards?" Ariel whispered to Colin who had fallen asleep._


	5. The First Days of a New Journey

A/N: Glad you liked the prank everyone.

**Chapter 5: The First Days of a New Journey**

"I'm amazed they hadn't asked about them yet." Harry said to Hermione.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"About the cloak and the map."

"Would you give them to them?"

"I'm not sure. One part of me says not to because I'm a professor, but another part wants the Marauder spirit to live."

"Well, they're your items now. Do whatever you want." She said picking up the Defense Textbook.

"Why did you talk me into doing this?" Harry asked referring to the book.

"Because Ron told me you were talking about doing it." She said putting the book down.

"I was being sarcastic at the time." Harry told her.

0000

Ariel was immersed in the book that Hermione had just been holding.

"Did the author really write this?" she asked her new friends.

"Of course." Megan said "He's not like Lockhart who steals fame."

"Which book?" Jeremy Ackhart asked

Ariel showed him

Defending Yourself Against Dark Magic and Creatures

"Our Defense teacher said that he was conned into using it." Megan said hoping that he didn't know.

"He was conned to use his own book?" Jeremy asked. (So much for hoping)

"Yeah. He's really modest." Megan said taking her copy and reading the author's name.

HARRY POTTER

"What's he really like?" Jeremy asked.

All of the Gryffindor Common Room stopped whatever they were doing to listen.

"To tell you the truth, I hardly ever see him." Megan started. "He's usually here or in Hogsmeade with Ginny, Taran, and Tara. Once in a while, they'll come over. He has a life now. But, I'll tell you what I know."

Megan sat down on the table.

"He's really modest. He had a hard childhood. He had to grow up so quickly. Mum and Dad had been killed, so he was raised by an unloving family. When he came here, he found out more about himself. He had friends for the first time. As the years progressed, he managed to find a family. First came Ron. Then Hermione, Ginny, Uncle Remus, and then Uncle Sirius. It really came together for him when Uncle Sirius made a mistake while making a potion. It brought back my parents. A little under a year later, he defeated Voldemort and Mum, Dad, and Aunt Sara were brought back out into the open. Harry never talks about the past. He did once to tell me, but…" Megan told as she remembered the story he told her 4 years ago just before the birth of her niece and nephew.

"But?" Ariel asked.

"I didn't speak to him for three days. At the time, I wasn't allowed to make any fire-calls. When he was going to call me, something came up." Megan finished.

"Did he tell you why he didn't call?" Jeremy asked.

"He wanted to give her time to accept the story." Vega interrupted. "After he told the story, Colin's, Adam's, and my families all came by. When we left, our parents told us the same story. Although I think they left out a few details."

"It was a tragedy worse than Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, and Macbeth combined." Colin said.

"Until the end." Adam added.

"Yes." Megan agreed with Adam. "After the defeat of Voldemort, I came along; Harry graduated, became a teacher, got married, has kids, and is now living a peaceful life with the occasional fan asking for an autograph."

0000

The next day,

"FIRST DAY OF CLASSES!" Colin sang as he came running out of the dorm (actually, more "practically skipping").

Megan rolled her eyes only Colin Lupin can be excited about classes. Both of his parents were smart (Top 10 in the class).

"C'mon Meg." He said noticing her on the couch thinking. "It's first day of classes."

"I know." Megan said.

She looked down at her schedule

HERBOLOGY

TRANSFIGURATION

CHARMS

LUNCH

HISTORY OF MAGIC

CARE FOR MAGICAL CREATURES

POTIONS

DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS

"What does your schedule look like?" she asked.

He handed it to her as she hand him hers.

HERBOLOGY

TRANSFIGURATION

CHARMS

LUNCH

HISTORY OF MAGIC

CARE FOR MAGICAL CREATURES

POTIONS

DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS

"We have the same." She said.

"Of course. According to Mum and Dad, all Gryffindor first years have the same." Colin told her.

0000

"I bet you're excited" Vega said.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked her.

"Oh c'mon. Your parents are some of the smartest people my parents know. You obviously have their brains."

"I'm excited about Defense." Adam said. "I wish it wasn't last."

"I'm not sure if I could handle the rest of the classes." Ariel said

0000

"Good morning students. I am Professor Sprout. I shall be teaching you Herbology." The first professor had begun teaching.

About an hour later,

"I have no reason to introduce myself to you, as you already know. But I shall be teaching Transfiguration. You will be starting off simple such as turning needles into matches." Professor McGonagall started her lecture.

An hour after that,

"Good morning Gryffindor first years. I am Professor Flitwick. I'm the Charms Professor."

_This is the longest day of my life_ Megan thought as she dropped her head on her desk.

0000

At lunch,

"I think I'm going to like Charms." Adam said.

"I think Transfiguration is cool" Vega said.

"What's next?" Ariel asked.

"History of Magic." Megan said.

"I heard Professor Binns is the most boring teacher on the planet." Colin said.

Colin had no idea how right he was.

"Good afternoon students. I am Professor Binns. In this class we will be studying the History of Magic. From before Merlin, to recent events such as the defeat of You-Know-Who by our own Professor Potter." The ghost professor said in a very dull voice.

"Think we can work backwards?" Ariel whispered to Colin who had fallen asleep.

An hour later,

"Good afternoon class. I'm Rubeus Hagrid. I'm your Care For Magical Creatures Professor. In my class, you will be learning how to care for creatures beyond your wildest dreams if you're a muggleborn."

"Just no Dragons. Harry, Ron, and Hermione told me about that. Norbert?" A female voice said.

"Hi Hagrid." A tiny female voice said.

"Ah. Mrs. Potter. Yes it was Norbert. I miss 'im. What brings you up to the castle?" Hagrid asked the red-head.

Megan turned around to see her sister-in-law and her niece and nephew.

"Just seeing Dumbledore. Hopefully, I can stall long enough to see Harry after his last class." Ginny Potter said.

"Well, if I recall correctly, these are his last students of the day." Hagrid told her.

Ginny looked at the first year Gryffindors and smiled when she recognized Megan, Vega, Colin, and Adam. Taran hid behind his mother while Tara waved timidly.

"Everyone, this is Professor Potter's wife, Ginny Potter. And these little ones are there kids, Taran and Tara."

Megan smiled at her niece and timid nephew who had somehow acquired shyness. Her own father had been trying so hard to pull him out of his shell, but Taran was just too modest (he was just as bad as his father if not worse).

"Hi." The Gryffindors said.

"Hello Everyone. Well, I won't keep Hagrid busy. We're off to see Professor Dumbledore. We'll see you around." Ginny waved goodbye. "Say goodbye kids." She added to her own children.

"Bye bye." Tara said.

Taran timidly waved.

"Were those your niece and nephew?" Ariel asked.

Megan nodded.

"They are so cute. Taran's a little shy though."

"I know. He's always been that way. Even before he was born." Megan told her.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"When they were born," Vega answered, "Nobody knew it was going to be twins. Taran had been hiding behind Tara the whole time. When the delivery didn't end like it was supposed to, Mum realized that there was another kid. What? That's what she told me." She said when she noticed people starring at her.

0000

"One more class before Defense." Megan said on her way to the dungeons.

"Good Afternoon students. I am Professor Weasley. I will be your Potions instruction. It's so good to be back." Hermione said.

"Why did you leave?" Jeremy asked after raising his hand.

"I was on Maternity leave. My mother-in-law is looking after my daughter while my husband is doing his job." Hermione answered. "He plays Quidditch for England."

Most of the class got excited at this bit of information.

After an hour of Potions which wasn't too bad,

"This is it. I've been waiting all day for this." Megan said.

"I know." Ariel agreed.

"We've all been waiting for this." Vega told them.

The Gryffindor first years entered the DADA room. Harry was sitting at the desk in the front looking over some papers. When they walked in, he waved his hand without looking up and the door closed. Some of the students gaped. Megan only smiled.

"Good afternoon." Harry said looking up. "And before anyone asks, yes I am Harry Potter." He lifted up his bangs to reveal the scar. "However, I'm not here to teach you my life story. That's Professor Binn's job. You might be able to get Professor Weasley to talk, but that's not the point. I'm here to make sure that if anyone tries to do what Voldemort did, you are prepared for it."

For the first time that day, Megan paid attention throughout the whole lecture. Harry told them what all he planned to teach them. If anyone needed extra help, he would help them by tutoring. And, to Megan's shock, he assigned an in-class paper on things that they've already known through parents and what they wanted. He explained that any muggleborns just had to write what they wanted to learn. Ariel, being the Hermione Granger of the day, wrote about three parchments worth of spells and incantations she wanted to learn.

0000

After the class,

"Wow." Ariel said. "He's just like I pictured him."

"You've met him before." Vega told her.

"I meant as a teacher." Ariel said.

"Look." Adam said looking back.

The next generation of Marauders turned and saw Ginny hugging Harry as their kids watched. Megan smiled.

"He deserves this." Ariel whispered remembering what she had read ahead and what Megan had told her.

0000

That evening,

The gang was in the Common Room doing homework. Ariel had been confused because Professor Binns had mentioned something and didn't explain it. So, she decided to research it.

"OMG!" Ariel suddenly shouted.

"What?" the gang asked.

Ariel showed them the passage

_Azakan. An impenetrable fortress guarded by Dementors. In 1993, the first ever breakout occurred. The convict was Sirius Black. He was convicted of murdering 12 muggles and the wizard, Peter Pettigrew. 2 years after his breakout, he was found innocent when Peter Pettigrew was apprehended alive, well, and wearing the Dark Mark._

Vega paled and fainted. Her parents had skipped that part of the story due to her age at the time. And it had never been brought up since.

TBC

Preview:

_Without looking up, Harry said to her, "Hello Miss. Edwards."_

_All he heard was panting._

"_Are you alright?" Hermione asked Ariel._

_Harry looked up and saw that Ariel was very pale._

"_What's wrong?" he asked._

"_This, Professor Potter." Ariel said handing him a letter. "I owled my parents to see if they knew anything about my natural talent for flying, and I got this."_

_Harry grabbed the letter._

"_I don't know what to make of it." Ariel admitted._

"_What does it say Harry?" Hermione asked._

_Harry was now as pale as Ariel._

"_Merlin." He swore._


	6. Are You Sure You’re Muggleborn?

**Chapter 6: Are You Sure You're Muggleborn?**

The first week of school went by quickly. Vega had semi-recovered from her discovery about her dad. Finally, it was time for students to learn to fly.

"I can't wait." Ariel said.

"I love flying." Megan added.

Vega laughed remembering how Megan's father wanted to teach her, but it turned out to be Harry.

Flashback

"_Ok Megan, first thing, you place your broom on the ground." James told her on their home Quidditch field._

"_Like this Daddy?" a six year old Megan said._

"_Teaching my sister how to fly?" a newly married Harry Potter showed up carrying his broom._

"_Of course." James told his son. _

"_Well, if you need me, I'm going to go fly laps. I haven't flown on a broom in a while, so I'm a little rusty." Harry said as he mounted his broom and kicked off._

_Unknown to the boys, Megan had picked up her broom and was mimicking Harry._

"_Alright. Now, you hold your hand up and tell the broom "Up."" James instructed his daughter as he turned towards her._

_To his surprise, she was already hovering._

"_Look Daddy! I'm doing it!"_

"_Wow. You're a natural." Harry and James said at the same time._

End Flashback

"I can't believe you didn't tell anyone but us, that you only mimicked Harry." Vega laughed.

"Well, at the time, it didn't matter because I thought that Dad had taught Harry. And then I found out that Dad didn't teach Harry, so I didn't want to break his heart." Megan admitted.

0000

On the Quidditch field, the Gryffindors groaned when they saw that they were to be learning with the Slytherins.

"Why us?" Vega asked.

Just then, one of the Slytherin girls walked up.

"So you're Megan Potter." She sneered. "Because of your family, my Uncle Lucius was put into Azkaban."

"Got that right." Adam said. "And you are?"

"Agatha Malfoy" she said to Adam before turning back to Megan "Your brother's not at all what I expected. Who'd ever believe it was him who defeated the Dark Lord?"

Megan started to lunge but was held back by her friends.

"It's only a matter of time before someone as powerful as the Dark Lord appears. Or even the Dark Lord himself." Agatha bragged.

"That's enough." Madame Hooch showed up.

Agatha and Megan glared at each other.

"What are you waiting for?" Madame Hooch barked "Go stand by a broom."

Everyone did as they were instructed. No one noticed the extra spectator watching them.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'" she instructed.

Naturally, Megan's, Vega's, Adam's and Colin's broom jumped right up. To Ariel's surprise, hers did too. Jeremy's had simply rolled. To Megan's delight, Agatha's hadn't moved at all.

After Madame Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms, they were ready to go up in the air.

"On the count of three, kick up from the ground." Hooch instructed. "One, two, THREE!"

Everyone went flying. Megan, Vega, Adam, and Colin, who had all done it before, were naturals. It also came naturally to Ariel. Megan was flying circles around Adam and Colin. Ariel joined her to Megan's surprise.

"Are you sure your muggleborn?" Vega asked her.

"I'm not sure anymore." Ariel laughed. "To tell you the truth, my mother was born in England and my dad is from California. My mother went to America for reasons unknown to me. She never talks about her family. We lived in America until I was seven. Then we moved to Nottingham."

"Do you know where in England your mother is from?" Colin asked.

"No. But I can owl her." Ariel said.

"Pretty good bunch this year." The spectator told Madame Hooch back on the ground.

"I know. The next six years, Quidditch seasons will be very interesting." She told him.

"If Megan has my Seeker talents, then NOBODY stands a chance." Harry told her.

0000

That Sunday,

Harry was in his office with Hermione as they graded papers together.

"So, have you heard from Ron?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yes. Even though you should know." Hermione answered.

"England defeated France." Harry said knowingly. "At this rate, England's going to the World Cup. Good thing Cedric made the team."

"I can't wait for England vs. Bulgaria." Hermione admitted.

"So you can see Vicky again?" Harry joked.

Hermione glared at him. "Cute Potter. You're starting to sound like Ron. I just want to see how well they can do against each other. Considering Ron and Cedric know Krum."

"Have you kept in touch with Krum?" Harry said grabbing another essay to grade. 3rd years were talking about Unforgivables. Before he started grading, he took a swig of the butterbeer he had on his desk.

"Yes. He sends his regards. He wants to know how Sabrina, Taran, and Tara are. I sent him a picture. And he also wants to know why you don't play for England." Hermione told him.

Harry laughed and looked down at the activated Marauder's Map. There, he saw a dot labeled "Ariel Edwards" running towards the classroom.

"Mischief managed." He said as Ariel ran in the door without knocking.

Without looking up, Harry said to her, "Hello Miss. Edwards."

All he heard was panting.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked Ariel.

Harry looked up and saw that Ariel was very pale.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This, Professor Potter." Ariel said handing him a letter. "I owled my parents to see if they knew anything about my natural talent for flying, and I got this."

Harry grabbed the letter.

"I don't know what to make of it." Ariel admitted.

"What does it say Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry was now as pale as Ariel.

"Merlin." He swore.

"What?" Hermione asked as she grabbed the letter.

"Merlin." She repeated.

"Hi guys." Ginny said walking in. "Is everything alright?" she asked when she noticed the three pale faces.

Hermione handed her the letter.

"Merlin." She swore when she read the letter. She looked at Ariel. "Is this true?"

"I guess." Ariel managed to answer. "I didn't mention any names. Did you know about this?" she asked Harry

"No." he honestly answered.

Just then, she went up to Harry and hugged him as she cried with joy.

He gently returned the hug as Ginny and Hermione watched with smiles.

"Where are Taran and Tara?" Harry asked his wife.

"Dumbledore's looking after them." Ginny informed him. "They love him."

"I have to go tell Meg." Ariel said releasing Harry.

"Good idea." He said to her. "When you're done, tell them to come to my office."

"Alright."

A/N: Perfect place to end, but I won't.

0000

In the Gryffindor common room,

"Where's Ariel?" Megan asked.

"I don't know." Colin told her. "Jeremy said she got a letter from her Mum. She had gone pale and left the table in a hurry."

"Megan?" Ariel said entering from the portrait.

"Ariel. There you are. We were getting worried." Vega said.

"Sorry if I worried you guys. Harry wants us all in his office when I'm done talking to Megan."

"Alright." Adam said getting comfortable

"Alone." Ariel clarified.

"Ok?" Megan said uncertain.

They went to a corner of the room.

"What happened?" Megan asked. "Colin said, Jeremy said that you got a letter from your Mum, went pale, and left the table in a hurry."

"Jeremy was right." She said handing Megan the letter. "I needed to know if Professor Potter knew anything about this."

Megan read the letter.

_Dear Ariel,_

_Congratulations on your first flying lesson. I knew you were talented. To explain myself, I can sense no harm in telling you the truth. I know I should have told you this earlier, but it was for the safety of the family so the family line can continue. _

_You are not muggleborn. You're half and half. I am a witch while your father is a muggle. He knew this before I married him. I left my home in Arundel, England during the rise of Lord Voldemort. Not only did I leave my home, I left my parents, and my older brother. I was cut from the magical world so I would not be found. I move to California where I met your father. I have no idea what ever happened to you Grandparents or uncle. They are possibly dead. One of these days, when I get a vacation, I will go to Arundel, and find out for myself. If you hear anything, please let me know. The family name is…" _

As Megan continued reading, she went as pale as Ariel, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.

"You're kidding." She said handing Ariel the letter.

"I don't think so. I never mentioned any names." Ariel told her.

Just then, Megan pulled her into a tight hug which Ariel quickly returned.

"What's with all the hugging over there?" Vega asked.

"You'd never believe us." The other two girls said.

"Try me." Vega challenged

Ariel handed her the letter as Colin and Adam looked over her shoulder.

"Merlin" the three swore.

"That's what Harry said." Ariel told them.

"_Did_ Harry know?" Megan asked.

Ariel shook her head.

0000

In Harry's office a few minutes later,

"I don't believe this." Colin said. "You two know what this means right?"

"Yeah. I have a cousin who's my age and a witch like me!" Megan answered with a cheer.

Ginny was rereading the letter.

"_The family name is Potter. If anyone knows anything, it's Albus Dumbledore. He was the headmaster in your Uncle's time. Well, I have to go. They need me at the hospital. I love you._

_Love, _

_Mum."_

"We need a family reunion." Ariel stated.

"And I know just the time. That is, if you guys are willing to wait that long." Vega said.

"When?" Megan and Ariel asked.

"They say Christmas is a time for family." Vega told them.

TBC

Preview:

"_PADFOOT! MOONY! ARCHIMEDES! GET YOUR ARSES BACK IN HERE! NOW!" James screamed from the kitchen._

"_Busted." Harry said before turning to Sirius and Remus. _

"_SIRIUS ORION BLACK! REMUS JOHN LUPIN! HAROLD JAMES POTTER! DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD! THIS MINUTE!" Lily screamed _

_The men groaned as Megan, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione snickered._

"_Harold" Ron laughed._

"_Harry's in trouble." Megan sang._


	7. The Best Christmas Surprise Ever

**Chapter 7: The Best Christmas Surprise Ever**

September was over. Quidditch games had started. Before everyone knew it, October and November passed by. James told Megan that he hadn't heard from his sister, so she's probably dead. Ariel decided not to tell her mother what she found out. Instead, she and the others hatched a plan. It was to be the best Christmas ever.

"Ok! How the bloody hell did it get to be Christmas so quickly?" Vega asked at breakfast.

"You've been around Ron too much." Megan laughed. "But you're right. The year has gone quickly." _No thanks to the author_

**_I heard that Megan _**(A/N: That was me in case you didn't figure it out)

"So, is anyone staying here?" Adam asked.

"Not me." Vega said. "I have to talk to Dad face-to-face about the whole Azkaban thing."

"Good luck with that." Colin told her.

"Do it after Christmas." Ariel told her

"Well, I heard from Harry that this year's Christmas party is going to be held at his place." Megan said.

"Is it big enough?" Ariel asked.

"I don't know. Usually it's held at Potter Manor." Megan admitted.

"This is HARRY POTTER we're talking about." Adam said. "Of course it's big enough"

"So, you know the plan?" Vega asked Ariel.

"Of course. When I get home, I go up to Mum and tell her that one of my best friends had invited us over for Christmas. It's going to be held at her older brother's place in Hogsmeade. There's plenty of room, and it's the perfect excuse to see Hogwarts." Ariel said.

"Good. Well good luck." Megan said.

0000

At King's Cross, Ariel, Jeremy, Vega, Adam, and Colin all left Platform 9 ¾. Megan had been given permission to go on to Harry's.

Jeremy had easily found his parents.

"I see my Mum! She must have gotten away from the Hospital" Ariel finally said.

"There's Dad." Vega sighed.

"We see our Dads too." Adam and Colin said.

"Do you want us to come with you? I don't think our Dads see us yet." Vega asked Ariel.

"Sure." Ariel said.

"Ariel! How are you?" Jennifer Potter Edwards said as she came up and hugged her daughter. Her raven hair with natural red highlights glistened in the light.

"I'm fine Mum." Ariel said.

"Oh. And thanks for all of those newsy letters. I'm glad I got you that personalized stationary you absolutely needed." Jennifer teased. "One letter. And asking me where in England was I from? You didn't even bother telling me about the school."

"Sorry about that. I was busy with classes. These are my friends, Adam, Colin, and Vega."

"It's nice to meet you." The three told Jennifer.

"Likewise." She said to them.

"I have another friend. Her name's Megan. Her family is getting together with everyone at her brother's. They've also invited us." Ariel said. "Her brother lives in Hogsmeade so, she can just walk over."

"VEGA!"

"COLIN!"

"ADAM!"

A few Maruaders were getting impatient because they couldn't find their kids in the crowd.

"Well, our Dads' are calling us." Vega, Colin, and Adam said before Jennifer could see who the Dads were.

"We hope to see you at the party Mrs. Edwards." Colin said as they left.

"Dad's also welcome. There's a spell on the house where certain muggles can see it and enter" Ariel said thinking of every single possible excuse her mother could come up with.

"Well, I suppose if we were invited." Jennifer told her daughter.

"Thanks Mum."

"We just have to discuss this with your father."

0000

The next day,

Megan went to Harry's place when the teachers left. Megan was in awe of the size of her brother's place. He didn't really live in Hogsmeade. He lived outside of Hogsmeade with about 10 thousand wards so that they wouldn't be disturbed. The house was extremely close to the size of Potter Manor. And to think, it was another Potter Mansion. However, it was much older than the others. (Gryffindor had it built for his daughter and son-in-law, it was that old)

"Too much?" Harry asked.

"After living at home, it's just the right size."

"Hi Auntie Meg." Tara came running.

"Hi Tara." Megan said getting on her knees to hug her niece.

"There you two are." Ginny said holding Taran.

Taran smiled at the sight of his father and aunt.

"Hi Daddy. Hi Aunt Meg." Taran said.

"Hi Taran. Hi Ginny." Harry said giving his wife a kiss as he took his son from her.

"So, how's that plan working?" Ginny asked.

"As long as Ariel's parents agree, add three more to the list." Megan told her.

"Great. Are you going to tell anyone?" Ginny asked.

"Just Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George. It's basically the second generation of Marauders pulling this. Except for the you-know-what. That's between Moony, Padfoot, and Archimedes."

"And Red" she added with a grin and a wink.

"The Maruaders? You know them?" Megan said. "And who are Archimedes and Red?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other

Just then, the fire-call system sounded.

"Megan? Are you there?" Vega's head popped into the fire.

"Yeah. I'm here."

"The plan is a go. I just got an owl from Ariel. Her parents agreed."

"Great."

0000

December 25,

The Marauders, Maraudettes, their kids, the Hogwart's staff, and the Weasley were all at Harry's place.

"I can't believe you got a Lightning Bolt." Vega said to Megan.

"Neither can I" Megan agreed. "Too bad first years can't bring their broomsticks."

"Is Ariel here yet?" Vega asked

"Have you heard Dad scream like he's seen a ghost?" Megan answered.

"He wouldn't scream because of that. He spent 7 years at Hogwarts." Colin said.

"I think she's referring to the fact that his sister is supposed to be dead." Adam told him.

"Does everyone know that the Edwards are coming?" Vega asked.

"Yes. I've informed Mum and Dad." Megan said. "They just don't know the connection in blood."

Megan looked over to her parents who were talking to Harry and Dumbledore.

"Any moment now." She said moving over to the door.

0000

"Is this the place?" Jennifer asked a little confused. This was one of her parents' many houses.

"That's what Meg said." Ariel said trying to hide her smile.

Joseph, Ariel's father, knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Megan's voice was heard.

"That's Megan." Ariel told her parents.

The door opened to reveal a twelve year old girl wearing a dark green dress and had red hair and … James' hazel eyes?

Jennifer was starting to get pixies in her stomach.

"Ariel! You made it! Hi. I'm Megan. You must be Au...I mean, Mrs. Edwards. And I'm assuming you're Mr. Edwards."

"Yes. I'm Joseph Edwards and this is my wife, Jennifer." Joseph introduced himself.

"Welcome. Come on in. My parents had just gone to the kitchen to get some more food." Megan said winking at Ariel who winked back.

As they entered, Jennifer took off her cloak and looked around.

"It hasn't changed a bit." She said to herself with tears.

"Do you like it? It's been in my family for generations." Megan said hinting her last name.

"But…" Jennifer started. _It was one of _my_ family houses._

Butterflies had just entered her stomach.

"Oh Ariel. You'll never guess what I got for Christmas." Megan interrupted her aunt.

"What?"

"A Lightning Bolt."

"No way. Isn't that the fastest broom?"

"Yep. It pays to have a famous brother."

"Jen?" Sirius came from the kitchen and noticing the Edwards. "Jen Potter? Is that you?"

"Sirius Black. How many times do I have to tell you to NEVER call me Jen?" Jennifer said giving him her famous glare while placing her hands on her hips. "It's either Jennifer or Jenny, but not Jen. Jen sounds like a drink."

"It IS you!" He said as he gave her a tight yet brotherly hug. "We thought you were dead."

"Well, as you can see, I'm not." Jennifer told him returning the hug.

Megan and Ariel looked at each other and smiled. Then they turned to their friends and gave thumbs up.

"Hey Moony! Look who else decided to come back from the dead!" Sirius called.

Megan winced. He just _had _to say that.

"Jennifer? Little 10 year old Jennifer Potter?" Remus said also coming from the kitchen and noticing who it was.

"Remus Lupin. It's been so long." She said giving him a sisterly hug. "Last time I saw you, you were over at our house for the summer after James' fifth year. For some strange, bizarre reason, you, James, Sirius, and Peter locked yourselves in a room on the full moon."

Megan looked confused (Another detail Harry left out)

"Why did Dad and you guys lock yourselves in a room on the full moon?" Megan asked him.

"It's not important anymore." Remus told her.

"Where is Peter?" Jennifer asked not realizing what Megan had just said.

Megan winced again. This time, everyone joined in.

"Please don't mention that two-faced, double-crossing, son of a…" Remus started

"UNCLE REMUS/DAD!" the kids shouted

"Remus Lupin. You better not be talking like that in this house." Ginny said sternly as she joined the group accompanied by the twins.

"Sorry Ginny." Remus apologized.

"What was Uncle Remus going to say Mummy?" Tara asked.

"Nothing." Harry answered his daughter as he joined in the fun (also coming from the kitchen). "Hi. You must be Ariel's parents. I'm her Defense professor."

"I thought you were…" Joseph started pointing at Megan as Jennifer stared at Harry.

"Oh that. I'm also Megan's older brother." Harry told them. "I'm Harry Po…"

"PADFOOT! MOONY! ARCHIMEDES! GET YOUR ARSES BACK IN HERE! NOW!" James screamed from the kitchen.

"Busted." Harry said before turning to Sirius and Remus

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! REMUS JOHN LUPIN! HAROLD JAMES POTTER! DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD! THIS MINUTE!" Lily screamed

The men groaned as Megan, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione snickered.

"Harold" Ron laughed.

"Harry's in trouble." Megan sang.

"I told you we should have turned James' hair green and left Lily's red." Remus said to the others involved.

"But what's the fun in that?" Sirius asked. "I think James makes a dashing redhead."

"Besides, we have to prepare Dad for Jennifer." Harry said with a smile.

"That's why you asked." Sirius realized.

"You knew about this?" Remus asked Harry referring to Jenny.

"Oh yeah." Harry answered

"What did you ask?" Megan asked.

"I asked if any of they had played any Christmas pranks before." Harry admitted.

"And?" Megan prompted

Flashback

_It was the first Christmas 15 year old Sirius had with the Potters. He had run away from home and was now having the best time of his life. Remus, Peter, and even John had shown up for the annual Potter Christmas Party. _

"_Hey. I got a brilliant idea." Sirius whispered to the Marauders. "Let's play a prank on James."_

"_What did you have in mind?" Remus sighed._

"_I was thinking giving James and Jennifer some new hairdos." Sirius admitted. "More Christmasy."_

"_So, should we make James' hair green or red?" Remus said catching on._

"_I don't know about this, guys." Peter told them._

_0000_

_The prank was pulled. When James and 9 year old Jennifer came from the kitchen ready to pull a prank on the Marauders, Jennifer's hair was green and James' hair was red. When James saw this, he glared at his friends. Then he smirked which really disturbed Peter._

_They quickly found out what the smirk was about after they drank some punch that Trixy gave them_

"_Jingle Bells, Padfoot smells" Sirius sang before clamping his hand over his mouth._

"_Wormtail laid an egg." Peter sang when he had meant to ask "What are you talking about?" _

"_You don't mess with Potters." James told them as he and Jennifer laughed._

End Flashback

"And I thought you got your cruelty from your mother." Ron whispered

Harry grinned.

"I remember that." Jennifer told them.

"What is keeping you three?" an annoyed Lily asked coming out.

Megan had such a hard time not laughing. Her mother's brilliant red hair had turned a dark green.

"James Potter. Get out here and help me scold**_ your _**son and **_your_** so-called friends." Lily told her husband.

If Jennifer's stomach had pixies and butterflies before hand, mix them up with birds, bats, and any other things that fly and that is the feeling she had now.

James stepped out. Sirius wiped away a fake tear. "Just like the good old days." He said.

"Very funny you three. Now fix this." James said referring to his red hair that could rival the Weasleys (it was a lighter shade than his "Jim Jarter" disguise).

"But James, we haven't seen you with that shade of red for what, dang, 33 years now." Remus said.

"Yeah. Your hairs a darker shade when your Ji…Wait. We were only 15 at the time. We're that old?" Sirius asked with horror.

The kids were laughing now.

James turned to his son who was grinning madly and silently laughing.

"Which of these idiots came up with the idea? And how much did they pay you?" He asked.

"Actually, it was my idea." Harry admitted. "Sirius just told me the story and the spell."

"Why?" James asked raising his eyebrows.

Harry turned towards a now very pale Jennifer.

"Jenny?" James asked noticing her.

"James?" she asked.

The brother and sister hugged after over 30 years.

"Harry?" Lily asked her son confused.

"You remember James and his parents telling you about Jenny." Remus answered.

"Oh yeah. Wasn't she sent to America to preserve the Potter line just in case?" Lily asked. "James told me she was more-than-likely dead when he heard that the cousin was killed in a car accident."

"No. She was in America for a good amount of time. Then she moved back to England." Harry told her.

"How did you find out?" Lily asked.

He turned towards Ariel.

"Ariel, who is Jennifer's daughter, is also one of my students and one of Megan's good friends." Harry informed his mother.

Jennifer and James broke away.

"Jenny, this is my wife, Lily. Lily, this is my sister that you've heard so much about." James introduced the girls.

"So you're the infamous Lily Evans." Jennifer said shaking Lily's hand. "James used to talk nonstop about you during the summer and Christmas holidays."

"So I've heard from your parents" Lily said.

"Even though I pictured your hair a little more on the red side." she joked. "Oh! This is my husband, Joseph." Jennifer introduced her own husband.

"It's great to finally meet you James." Joseph said shaking his hand. "Jenny told me so much about you."

"Nice to meet you as well. Thank you for looking after my sister." James said.

Megan, Vega, Adam, Colin, and Ariel all smiled at each other.

"Well dinner is just about ready." Lily said.

"Great! I'm starving!" Sirius said headed to the dinning room.

"Not so fast Black." Lily told him. "You three," she pointed to him, Remus, and her son, "fix this."

"Fix what?" Sirius asked innocently.

Lily gave him a death glare and pointed to her green hair.

Harry waved his hand and both of his parents' hair reverted back to their original color.

"Thank you Harry." Lily said to her son.

"Last time this happened, the color stayed all night." James added.

TBC

Preview:

"_Vega said she had something to ask him." Megan told him._

"_You don't think she waited until "literally" after Christmas do you?" Ariel asked._

"_Possibly." Adam said._

"_That still doesn't answer the question." Spica said._

"_Would it help if we told you she was going to ask about something we read?" Colin asked._

"_Depends on what you read." Remus told his son._

"_It was about Azkaban." Megan informed them._


	8. Black’s Story

A/N: Question: Does anyone know what happens to the soul of a person who had been kissed by a dementor? Thanks.

**Chapter 8: Black's Story**

Christmas that year had been a success. The prank was pulled, James and Jennifer were reunited, everything was going great. Soon, the party ended, but everyone stayed overnight.

The next morning,

"Hi Dad." Vega said to Sirius who was alone in the dinning room eating breakfast.

"Hi Honey. Do you need anything?" Sirius asked.

"Well, yes." She said nervously. "You see, the gang and I were looking up something in our books, and we came across something else. Kind of. It was what we were looking for, but it mentioned you."

Sirius paled. He had an idea of what was coming up.

"And I was wondering if I can have the full story." Vega finished.

"Come on." He said leading her out of Harry's house. "We should probably find a quiet place to do this."

0000

When they got into the Shrieking Shack,

"Dad. Are you sure about this?" Vega asked nervously.

"It's ok. I know the people who used to make all the noises." Sirius told her not mentioning he was one of those people. "Now, for the story. What was the passage?"

"It was in our History book. Binns had briefly mentioned it forgetting that not everyone knew what something was. Ariel looked it up and freaked. When we asked her what was wrong, she showed us the passage."

"What did it say?" Sirius asked.

"Azakan. An impenetrable fortress guarded by Dementors. In 1993, the first ever breakout occurred. The convict was Sirius Black. He was convicted of murdering 12 muggles and the wizard, Peter Pettigrew. 2 years after his breakout, he was found innocent when Peter Pettigrew was apprehended alive, well, and wearing the Dark Mark." she quoted.

Sirius closed his eyes and sighed.

"I should have known this day would come." He said to himself. "Have a seat." He told her pointing to the bed.

She obeyed.

"Alright. You remember how when you were seven, I told you about Voldemort and how he was after the Potters?"

Vega nodded. "You were blamed for their deaths." She said.

"That's right. You're old enough now to know the whole truth. The original plan was for me to be the Secret Keeper. But I had figured that would be too obvious. To keep James, Lily, and Harry safe, I persuaded them to switch. None of us had any idea it was Peter Pettigrew. After that night, I went after him. I wanted to kill him. I wish I had. However, he beat me to the punch."

"What do you mean?" Vega asked.

"I cornered him. But he called out to where people could here him that I betrayed the Potters. Then he cut off his finger and killed 12 muggles. In the blast, he escaped."

Vega remained silent.

"The Aurors showed up. I was laughing at how he had outwitted me. In school, Pettigrew always needed our help. And there he was, using what we taught him against us. Crouch sent me to Azkaban without a trial. About 12 years later, I saw a picture of Peter in a disguise. I knew him anywhere. I busted out and went after him. Two years later, after I accidentally brought James and Lily back, there was a Death Eater attack. We managed to capture Peter and I was cleared." Sirius finished the story.

Vega now had so many questions.

"If you have any questions, then I'll try to answer them." Sirius added seriously (A/N: pun not intended).

"How long had you known Pettigrew?" she asked

"Since my first year." He answered.

"Why didn't you suspect him?"

"Because he was practically a squib. Voldemort wouldn't want someone like him. We knew that there was a spy amongst us, but we didn't know who. James was cleared when it was his son who was in the most danger. So, it was me, Remus, or Peter. I still feel guilty about this, but I suspected Remus and he suspected me."

"Why did he suspect you?"

"Because the Blacks were well known for always being on the Dark side." He told her.

Vega remembered her mother mentioning the Howler her father received his first day.

"Why did you suspect Uncle Remus? Because he was the only one left?"

Sirius took a deep breath.

"That was one reason. I'll let him tell you the other one."

"Why?"

"I'm not even sure he's told Colin."

"How did Pettigrew escape?"

"He was a rat animagus." He said truthfully

Her mouth dropped.

"And he was practically a SQUIB! McGonagall said it's hard."

"Unless you have the right resources." He grinned for the first time in the conversation.

"How did _you _escape?"

"Not here and not now. I'll tell you some other time. Your mother would have my head if I told you."

"Ok?"

0000

"Has anyone seen Sirius and Vega?" James asked the gang at breakfast.

"No." Ron said with his mouth full.

"Vega said she had something to ask him." Megan told him.

"You don't think she waited until "literally" after Christmas do you?" Ariel asked.

"Possibly." Adam said.

"That still doesn't answer the question." Spica said.

"Would it help if we told you she was going to ask about something we read?" Colin asked.

"Depends on what you read." Remus told his son.

"It was about Azkaban." Megan informed them.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Remus, John, Melissa, Spica, Lily, James, Sara, and the rest of the Weasleys all choked on whatever was in their mouths.

"I had a feeling they knew." Colin whispered to Adam.

"What does Azkaban have to do with anything?" Jenny asked. (She had not been informed yet)

"What is Azkaban?" Joe asked his wife.

"It's a prison for wizards." Jenny said. "I heard it's horrible. So, what does it have to do with Sirius?"

Lily and James looked at each other.

"It's a long and sad story Sis." James told her.

"Does it have anything to do with Mum and Dad's deaths?"

"Well, it concerns their murderer." James truthfully informed her.

Just then, the front door opened.

"Will you be alright?" Sirius' voice was heard.

"I think so. Thanks for telling me the truth." Vega was heard.

"I'm going to go see if they're ok." Spica said excusing herself.

0000

"Well?" Megan prompted her best friend. "What happened? Where did you go? What did you learn?"

"Calm down Meg." Vega told her. "I asked him and we went to the shrieking shack."

"The Shrieking Shack?" Colin asked.

"Isn't that supposed to be haunted?" Adam added.

"Dad said that he knew the people making the racket." Vega informed her friends.

"What did you learn?" Megan asked again

"Was Uncle Sirius really sent to Azkaban?" Adam asked.

"Yes." Vega answered solemnly.

"How did Pettigrew escape?" Ariel asked.

"Turns out, he was an unregistered rat animagus." Vega told her friends.

"WHAT!"

0000

Downstairs, the adults were gathered around Sirius.

"How much did you tell her?" Remus asked.

"I told her about what happened and Peter being an animagus." Sirius told his friend.

"Pettigrew was an animagus?" Jenny asked.

"Jenny?" Joe asked.

"A wizard who can turn into an animal at will." She told her husband.

"Yeah. We taught him." James told her.

"You're one too!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Did I forget to mention that?" James asked innocently.

"Yes."

"Oops."

"I didn't tell her about us though." Sirius said. "She still has no idea about the meanings of Moony, Mistoffolees, Padfoot, Prongs, Vixy, Bushtail, Adolpha, and Easter."

"What about Archimedes, Nat, Red, Tiria, Bucktooth, and Flattail?" Harry asked.

"Not a clue." Sirius told his godson.

"Good. I can join her club." Jenny said.

"As can we." Molly said entering the conversation after cleaning up breakfast with Arthur. (Bill, Charlie, and Percy had to head back to work early.) Fred and George stayed.

The 13 animagi all looked at each other, sighed, and transformed.

"That explains a lot." Joe said as he saw the cat, dog, stag, fox, squirrel, wolf, rabbit, owl, bat, robin, otter, and the two beavers.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" Molly asked her four kids after everyone transformed back.

"Our 7th year and their 5th" George told his mother.

"And my 4th." Ginny added.

"How come you aren't one Remus?" Jenny asked.

"Well, before Easter here discovered the cure, I had lycanthropy." Remus admitted.

"WHAT!" Jenny and Joe screamed (Jenny had told Joe about what that was when they were discussing different ailments in the magical world. He was also a doctor.)

"Why did you think his nickname was Moony?" Sirius asked.

TBC

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_Pause_

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_Pause again._

_KNOCK KNOCK BANG KNOCK BANG POUND THUMP_


	9. Of Werewolves and Men

**Chapter 9: Of Werewolves and Men**

Flashback

"_Today, we will be discussing werewolves." Harry told his first year Gryffindor class. _

_Megan noticed Colin's face lit up. For some odd reason, the subject of werewolves had always fascinated him._

"_Now, who can tell me what a werewolf is?"_

_Many people raised their hands_

"_Mr. Lupin."_

"_A werewolf is a person who develops wolfish qualities, and during the full moon, they become like a wolf not only in senses, but in looks as well. However, there are some distinct differences such as the length of the snout. According to what I've read, it's a **very painful** experience." Jeremy stated._

"_Very good Mr. Lupin." Harry said._

_Harry then went on to describe the differences between a normal wolf and a werewolf._

_Colin raised his hand._

"_Yes Mr. Lupin" _

"_Have you actually seen a werewolf?"_

"_Yes." Harry answered _

_Colin raised his hand again._

"_Mr. Lupin?" Harry said with a laugh._

"_What was it like?"_

"_Well, at the time, it was a little scary. He had forgotten to take the Wolfsbane potion that night due to some…events. Luckily, I had a friend who was an animagus. Werewolf bites don't affect animals. My friend kept the werewolf busy while we escaped." Harry told them seriously about that night changing a few details._

"_Did you ever see that werewolf again?" Ariel asked._

"_Yes. The next day. He apologized about what had happened. Actually, he quit his job because of what happened. I saw him again a little over a year later. We still keep in touch.. You have to keep in mind that werewolves are normal people with a "furry little problem"."_

"_Is he cured?" Colin asked remembering what Harry had mentioned._

"_Yes." Harry said grinning. "And living a wonderful life."_

_Megan raised her hand_

"_Yes?"_

"_Who is he?"_

"_I'm afraid I'm not a liberty to mention any names."_

End Flashback

"I can't believe it." Colin Lupin said to himself as he leaned against his locked door.

KNOCK KNOCK

Pause

KNOCK KNOCK

Pause again.

KNOCK KNOCK BANG KNOCK BANG POUND THUMP

"ALRIGHT!" Colin finally said. "Break the door down why don't you?"

Colin got up off the floor and unlocked the door to find his friends.

"Colin?" Megan asked surprised to see one of her best friends in his state.

Colin looked like a nervous wreck.

"What happened?" Ariel asked.

"Did you ask about the ghosts?" Vega asked him

Colin shook his head.

"Why not?" Adam asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said quietly.

Colin just looked down at the floor.

"I can't believe I didn't notice!" Colin suddenly sobbed.

"KIDS! LUNCH!" Molly's voice was heard.

"You guys go ahead. I'm not hungry." Colin said plopping down on the bed.

The rest of the gang looked at each other not knowing what to do. Colin was supposed to be the calm and collected one. The one with all the common sense. And also the one with the second biggest appetite. (First is Vega)

0000

"Hi kids" Sara said as the four children came downstairs.

"Hi Mum/Aunt Sara." They said confused.

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked.

"Colin's acting funny." Vega told him. "I had forgotten to ask you how you knew the ghosts of the Shrieking Shack and Colin had volunteered to go ask."

"When he didn't come back, we went looking for him and found him locked in his room." Adam continued.

"It looked like he had been crying or something." Megan added.

"Now he's not hungry." Ariel finished.

Melissa and Remus looked at each other in horror.

"Do you think he heard?" Harry asked them equally frightened.

"Heard what?" Ariel asked.

All of the adults looked at each other.

"I knew this day would come." Remus finally said. "Just not this soon."

"I'll talk to him first." Melissa told him. "To prepare him."

"Alright." Remus agreed.

"What?" Adam asked.

"We'll tell you when Remus is done with Colin." John told his son.

0000

KNOCK KNOCK

"Go away." Colin said.

"I have parental override." Melissa told him as she let herself in.

Colin looked away.

"So. How much did you hear?" She said going right to the point.

"Why wasn't I told?" Colin asked.

"Answer my question first. Then I'll answer yours." His mother told him.

Colin sighed.

Flashback

"_I forgot to ask Dad how he knew the ghosts of the Shrieking Shack!" Vega realized._

"_I'll go ask him for you." Colin volunteered._

"_Thanks Colin." Vega said. _

_As Colin left, the rest of the gang got to talking about ways how Pettigrew could have become an animagus. When he got to the top of the stairs, he saw the adults standing around talking. Arthur, Molly, Joe, and Jennifer looked shocked._

"_Our 7th year and their 5th" George told his mother._

"_And my 4th." Ginny added._

"_How come you aren't one Remus?" Jenny asked._

"_Well, before Easter here discovered the cure, I had lycanthropy." Remus admitted._

"_WHAT!" Jenny and Joe screamed _

"_Why did you think his nickname was Moony?" Sirius asked._

_Colin ran to his room quietly with his father's words replaying in his ears repeatedly. He closed the door and locked it and remembered Harry's werewolf lesson._

End Flashback

It was now Melissa's turn to sigh.

"We didn't tell you so you wouldn't be frightened of your father. We weren't sure what you thought of…people with that problem. People nowadays are still suspicious and frightened."

"I wouldn't be frightened." Colin cried. "Ever since I was little, werewolves fascinated me. When I asked Dad about them, he paled. I thought he hated them. So, I did research behind your backs. I learned that werewolves were just ordinary people who became different once a month. Sure they went a little crazy, but after the development of the Wolfsbane, they…"

Colin couldn't take it anymore as he remembered reading about the pain involved in the transformations. He hated to think of his father in pain.

Melissa rubbed her son's back trying to calm him down.

"Shhh. It's okay." She whispered.

KNOCK KNOCK

Remus let himself in.

"Is he alright?" he whispered.

"He'll live." She told him.

"I was afraid he'd take it like this." Remus admitted.

"Actually, he's not scared of you." She told her husband.

"Then what's the matter?" Remus asked frightened.

"I'm not sure. He was talking about the Wolfsbane." She informed him. "Apparently, he's always been fascinated by werewolves and he did some research."

"Really?" Remus said interested.

Just then, Colin got up and went to his trunk. After opening it, he pulled out a book.

"This was the first book I bought by myself." He told his parents as he handed them the book.

THE LIFE OF A WEREWOLF by Thomas Lyncanth.

"According to the author biography," Colin said quietly, "he was the second werewolf cured."

"Yes." Remus told him. "I knew him. Not well, but I knew him. I can't believe he wrote a book on it."

Remus flipped through the pages.

"Is this why you're so upset? Because you think my life was similar to Lyncanth's?" Remus asked.

Colin nodded.

Remus put the book down and motioned for his son to take a seat.

"It wasn't like his all the time." The ex-werewolf told his son. "Lyncanth always had trouble finding a job. Even before the bite. And, I had Sirius, James, and even Peter by my side once I got to Hogwarts."

"They let you in knowing you were a werewolf?" Colin asked.

"Yes. Dumbledore was now the Headmaster. As long as I was kept away from the other students during the full moon, then I was welcomed." Just then, Remus laughed which confused Colin.

"I gave some of the lamest excuses for my monthly absences. That my mother was sick, I wasn't feeling good. I'm amazed the others didn't find out our first year like your mother and her friends." Remus explained.

Melissa was looking quite proud of herself.

"I didn't tell them because I was scared they wouldn't accept me. They had been my only friends since the bite. But they found out the next year. And they still accepted me. If you have any questions, I'll try to answer them." Remus continued.

"I take it Harry knows." Colin said.

"How'd you figure that out?" Remus asked.

"In class, when we were talking about werewolves, he told us to remember that werewolves were normal people with a "furry little problem."" Colin told his father.

"He's been talking to James." Remus smiled. "James used to call it my "furry little problem". People thought I had a badly behaved pet rabbit."

"Did the transformations really hurt that much?"

"Well, from the time I was bitten to my 5th year, yes. Then they started getting better as I got used to them. From 5th year up, I was able to keep my mind more. A few years later, Wolfsbane was developed."

"Were there any incidents?" Colin asked.

"Just one our fifth year." Melissa explained. "And that was Sirius' fault. Telling Snape to go to the Whomping Willow like that. What was he thinking?"

"That Snivellus was a greasy-haired, tattletale git that needed to be gotten rid of." Remus told her as he quoted one of his best friends.

Melissa raised an eyebrow.

"I was just repeating what he told me." Remus defended. "And how did you know about that?"

"Well, you guys were too busy with Snape, but the four of us…saw. I'll explain more later." She said before motioning towards Colin.

What she meant was that the girls had been in their forms. But she wasn't going to say that in front of Colin.

"When were you bitten?" Colin asked knowing that his mother wanted to change the subject.

"A long time ago when I was much younger than you." Remus told him. "Fenrir Greyback."

"Was he the one who bit you?" Melissa asked horrified.

Now Colin was practically white. He had read about Greyback.

"Yes." Remus admitted.

"Why?" Colin asked. "I read that Greyback purposely attacks people. He gets into position before the transformation and attacks after."

"My father, your grandfather, offended him." Remus explained.

"So Greyback bit you as revenge?" Melissa asked finally hearing the story.

Remus nodded.

"At least you made some great friends." She told him.

"Yes." Remus agreed. Then he laughed.

"What?" Colin asked.

"I just remembered something." Remus told him.

Flashback

_Just after the Full Moon, James, Sirius, and Peter were walking towards Remus in the library. _

"_So. Remus?" Sirius said as they got up to him._

"_Yes Sirius?" Remus asked taking his nose out of the book._

"_We were just wondering how your mother was." Sirius said._

"_She's alright for now." Remus said with a smile._

"_Really?" James said. "Nothing…unusual?"_

"_No." Remus said a little uncertain._

"_Are you quite sure?" Peter asked._

"_What are you idiots getting at?"_

"_Quit playing us Lupin. We know." Sirius told him._

"_Know? Know what?" Remus asked extremely nervous._

"_Didn't think **we'd** figure it out. Did you?" Peter asked._

"_We had to tell **you**." Sirius told the soon-to-be rat (both figuratively and literally)_

"_What these two mean Remus, is that we know of your condition." James told him._

"_Wh…What condition?" Remus tried to act innocent._

"_Oh C'mon. We use that act all the time around Minnie." Sirius told the werewolf. "Don't try it on us."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Remus told them looking away._

"_Do you **really** think we care about that?" James asked. "So you have a furry little problem. Big deal." _

"_It is when you're contagious." Remus said no longer denying._

"_So you admit it." Sirius said._

"_Damn. Me and my big mouth." Remus swore._

"_Moony. We don't care." James repeated. "You're our friend. We'll do anything we can to help."  
_

"_Really?" Remus asked with tears in his eyes._

"_Really." The other three answered._

"_Thanks you guys. Even though there is nothing you can do, this means a lot to me."_

"_One thing though." Sirius said. "Moony?" he asked turning to James._

"_Why not? It can refer to both his condition and how he's always studying the moon." James said._

"_I guess its okay for now. Just try to think of something better." Remus told him._

End Flashback

"They never did get me a better nickname." Remus said finishing the story. "Peter came up with "Wolfie", but we declined. Quickly."

Melissa was laughing at the story. Even Colin had to crack a smile.

"Were they always that crazy?" he asked.

"Actually," Remus told him, "They were crazier."

"Moony?" Colin said to himself. "I have heard that somewhere before."

TBC

Preview:

"_Took you boys longs enough." Spica teased._

"_We found out our first year." Lily said._

_Sirius just stuck his tongue out at them._

"_Question." Megan said. "You mentioned a silver cloak. What was that for?"_


	10. Anything Else We Should Know About?

A/N: Just to clear something up: Adam had been told eariler about Sara when it had been explained about the Potter's death and the Potion Mistake. If you want to see it, then Review for Memories or P.M. me, and I'll put in the the collection of one-shots. I'm still open for ideas for that story.

**Chapter 10: Anything Else We Should Know About?**

"C'mon. Tell us." The kids were begging.

"Should we wait until Remus gives the signal?" John asked.

"Please." They begged giving the puppy dog pout.

"Nice try. But I'm immune to that." Sirius said.

Vega put her lip out further and whimpered.

"Alright." Sirius said giving in.

"So much for immune." Spica joked.

"You should have seen 5th year and up." James laughed. "The way how he performed the puppy dog pout…"

Lily shot James a look that said "Watch it."

"Remember how I told you kids that day in October," Harry started, "During our lesson."

"Which one?" Megan asked.

"The one Colin got so excited about." Harry explained.

"Yes." The kids said.

"And you asked for a name." Harry continued directing towards Megan.

"Yes." She said realizing where this was going.

"Remus Lupin was the person I was talking about." Harry dropped the bomb.

Every single kid's (with the exception of Taran, Tara, and Sabrina who were taking their naps) mouth dropped.

"Uncle Remus was a werewolf?" Adam asked looking up towards Colin's room.

All the adults nodded.

"We didn't tell you because it didn't matter anymore." Sara explained "I had found the cure a month before Megan was born. In fact, I tried it out the night before."

"How did you guys find out?" Ariel asked. "Did he tell you?"

"No. Each group has their own story." Ginny told her. "Fred, George, and I overheard people talking about it."

"Hermione told me and Ron." Harry explained.

"I figured it out through his monthly absences." Hermione told them.

"Same with us." The Maraudettes mentioned.

"As us." James, John, and Sirius said. "We were worried about our friend"

Flashback

"_Where's Remus?" a 12 year old James asked in the dorm._

"_Said something about having to go home. His mother's sick." Sirius explained._

"_Again!" James exclaimed. "Have you noticed this happens every month?"_

"_Yeah. I'm starting to worry." Sirius said._

"_Me too." Peter agreed._

"_I'm beginning to think it's not his mother. It's him." James admitted._

"_What could be wrong?" Peter asked._

"_I'm not sure. I have an idea though." James said running to his trunk._

"_What's up?" Sirius asked._

_James pulled out a book and a silver cloak._

"_I have every single prank we've pulled, who played it and the date in this journal. In other words, Remus' absences" James explained. "We need to go to the Astronomy Tower to get some charts. I have a theory, and it's not pretty."_

"_What?" Sirius asked excitedly._

"_I'll tell you when we figure it out." James said._

"_Are you sure about this?" Peter asked._

_0000_

_In the Astronomy Tower,_

"_Merlin. Whatever is in the Shrieking Shack sure is loud tonight." Peter said as they flipped through the charts._

"_Now, check October 14, 1970." James told Sirius._

"_Full moon." Sirius said after catching on to the theory._

"_And lastly," James said, "Tonight. If it's what I think it is, then my theory is correct." _

_The three boys looked up into the night sky._

"_Sure looks full to me." Peter announced._

_James and Sirius looked at each other._

"_I was afraid my theory was correct." James said._

"_What?" Peter asked_

"_Tell me about it. How can he keep something like this from us?" Sirius agreed._

"_C'mon guys. Tell me" Peter begged._

"_You hadn't figured it out yet?" the two pranksters asked._

"_No." _

"_Remus Lupin is a werewolf." Sirius told him._

End Flashback

"I figured it out shortly after Sirius, James, and Pettigrew." John said

"Took you boys longs enough." Spica teased.

"We found out our first year." Lily said.

Sirius just stuck his tongue out at them.

"Question." Megan said. "You mentioned a silver cloak. What was that for?"

The men looked at their wives as if begging to tell them.

"Alright." Spica, Sara, and Lily said giving up.

"Wait a minute." Joe said, "Where's Harry?"

Everyone looked around to find that he disappeared.

"What are you guys looking for?" Harry's voice came from the top of the stairs.

When everyone looked to see him, there was nothing.

"Harry?" Megan asked.

Jennifer looked at James wondering if it was what she thought it was.

He nodded.

"Where are you?" Vega asked.

"Right behind you." He answered her.

Everyone looked behind Vega to see nothing.

"No you're not." Megan said.

"You're right." Harry said as everyone was looking behind Vega. "I'm behind Mum."

Everyone turned to see him behind Lily holding a silver cloak.

"When did you leave?" Megan asked.

"During the story. I had heard it before." Harry answered. "Should I?"

"I suppose." Lily said. "It's your reputation at stake."

"Try it on." Harry told his sister as he handed it to her.

Megan put on the cloak just as the Lupins came down.

"MEGAN! YOU'RE BODY!" Colin screamed.

Megan looked down to look at her body. Or where it should have been.

"My body's gone." She stated.

"Dad's old cloak." Jenny mentioned as she recognized it. "Remember when he used it that one Halloween."

"Of course. Scared Trixy half to death the way how he had picked up a pumpkin." James reminisced.

"I remember when he gave it to you. You were so excited, Mum didn't even realize he had given it to you until you showed up at the dinner table under it and started eating."

"She freaked out." James laughed. "_Why the bloody hell is the fork moving by itself?_" he quoted

"_Charles Harold Potter! You gave our son your invisibility cloak?"_ Jennifer continued with the quoting

"That's how you snuck back down." Ron said.

"I can't believe a Professor just gave us an invisibility cloak." Vega stated.

"Oh. Don't worry about that." Harry said with an I-have-a-secret grin.

"Anything else we should know about?" Adam asked the adults.

"For now." The mothers told them.

TBC

"_I think that's it." Spica said._

"_Wow. Not that much." Ron said._

"_You guys still need to tell me about what Sirius and Azkaban have in common." Jennifer told them._

_Everyone looked at each other and sighed._

"_Well Sis, get comfortable. Because this is a long story." James told her._


	11. A New Year and an Old Story

**Chapter 11: A New Year and an Old Story**

The group moved the New Year's Celebration to Potter Manor. After the kids went to bed, the adults decided to talk some more about the families' secrets.

"Alright. So, they know about Azkaban and the werewolf situation. What else do they need to know about?" Hermione asked.

"Colin said that he came in after we transformed back." Melissa informed. "So they still need to know about the animagi stuff."

"C'mon Lils. Let's tell them about the Marauders." James begged his wife.

"Not today." Lily told him. "One day though."

"Hey Harry." Sirius turned to his godson. "Where's the Map?"

"I still have it. Do you really think I'll give it to them just after I gave them the cloak?" Harry told him.

"So, they need to know about the Map, the animagi…" Sara started.

"The Gryffindor heritage," Harry continued.

"I think that's it." Spica said.

"Wow. Not that much." Ron said.

"You guys still need to tell me about what Sirius and Azkaban have in common." Jennifer told them.

Everyone looked at each other and sighed.

"Well Sis, get comfortable. Because this is a long story." James told her.

"After you were sent to America, I was sent back to school like usual. My seventh year, I started dating Lily. After graduation, I proposed to her." James started. "Mum and Dad were killed by Voldemort after the wedding."

"Not quite a year after the wedding, Harry was born. However, before his birth, there was a prophesy." Lily continued.

"A prophesy?" Jennifer asked.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_..." Harry told them.

"Voldemort hadn't heard the part about the marking." James explained. "So, he went after us. We were put under the Fidelius charm, but Pettigrew was our secret keeper. As it turned out, he was Voldemort's spy."

"Oh no." Jennifer said realizing where the story was going.

"Halloween of 1981, Lily was fixing dinner." James started. "Harry and I were playing. He had just pulled my glasses off my face. Just then, we heard a noise from outside. We knew it could only be HIM. I told her to take Harry and run. He came into the house and we started to duel. The next thing I knew, there was a flash of green light."

"After James told me to run, I ran into the nursery. I held Harry close to me as the duel went on. I knew there was no way I could make a Portkey. You need concentration to do it. There was no way. Then HE came into the nursery and told me to step aside and that he only wanted the baby. I told him to take me instead. I saw a flash of green light, and that's it." Lily finished the story

"After he killed them, Voldemort turned his wand toward Harry. He said those hated words. As the light hit Harry, it rebounded at hit Voldemort instead. Because Lily sacrificed her life for Harry, he was able to survive." Sara continued.

"I knew something was wrong, so I went to check up on Peter. When I found his place empty, I went straight to Godric Hollow. The house was destroyed and I saw their bodies. Harry was crying. All I could think about was how Peter betrayed us all. Just then, Hagrid came and asked for Harry. At first I refused because I'm his godfather. He said it was Dumbledore's orders. After some arguing, I decided to give Harry to Hagrid thinking Dumbledore will take him to Hogwarts. I also lent him my motorcycle which he STILL hasn't returned. I went after Peter."

"What happened?" Joe asked.

"He wasn't thinking at the time. Sirius cornered Peter in broad daylight in front of 13 muggles. Then Peter started yelling about how Sirius betrayed you two. How Sirius worked for Voldemort. Then Peter blew up the street killing the muggles and cut off his finger while going down into the sewers as the rat he was. Sirius probably shouldn't have laughed at how Peter outwitted him." Remus continued

"Anyways, Sirius spent 12 years in Azkaban before he escaped." Hermione continued. "He had seen a picture of Pettigrew in the Daily Prophet and decided to go after him. About two years later, Pettigrew was apprehended and was given the kiss."

"Serves him right." Jennifer said.

"Kiss?" Joe asked.

"Suck the soul out." She explained.

"Before Peter was caught." Sara continued, "I had been working on a cure for death by murder. I was almost there. There were some limits such as the person would have to be old enough to be living. Just as I was about to try it out, Voldemort came to my door and demanded that I switch sides due to my Masters in Potions. I already had written a book of potions. When I refused, he killed me."

"But…" Joe started.

"While Sara was being killed behind our backs," Sirius picked it up again. "I was trying to bring back the ghosts of Lily and James using one of Sara's potions. I made a mistake and Lily and James came back to me." He hugged them.

"So, how is Sara here?" Jennifer asked.

"Well," Harry continued. "After I was informed of my parents arrival, I went back to live with them. After we apprehended Peter, Mum was reunited with Spica and Melissa who had been in America all this time."

"Where in America?" Jennifer asked the women

"Boston." They answered.

"Anyways, while at school, I found another copy of Sara's book." Hermione continued. "We had decided to bring Sara back the same way Sirius brought back Harry's parents."

"And that worked out perfectly." Ron interrupted. "Because John was also returning to England from…"

"Texas." John told them.

"Everyone was in America and we never knew it." Joe told his wife.

"That May," Melissa said. "Severus Snape decided to show his true colors. He let Voldemort into the school and locked the kids in Dumbledore's office while we were all at dinner."

"Why weren't you at dinner?" Lily asked her son.

"We wanted to pull a prank on Snape, but we overheard him talking to Voldemort and went to get Professor Dumbledore." Ginny explained.

"I made a goblet into a portkey once we got out." Harry continued, "And threw it at Voldemort just as he was about to kill Dumbledore. He caught it and was transported to Godric Hollow. I followed him and we dueled. Even though he and I had brother wands, I was able to duel him because earlier I switched wands with Dad."

"I take it he's dead." Jennifer told her nephew.

Harry nodded. "After the defeat of Voldemort, Mum, Dad, and Sara were announced back into the living. Snape was sent to Azkaban, I started dating Ginny, Sara found a cure for Remus, and Megan was born that October."

"Then I married Sirius, Melissa married Remus, and Sara married John (not in that order). And the rest of the kids were born." Spica finished.

"You guys have all the fun. You know that?" Jennifer said.

0000

School had started back up.

Nothing exciting was happening. Not even some evil plot to bring back Voldemort. Megan was glad of this, but was also very, very, VERY bored.

"Harry?" she asked one day after class in March.

"Yes?"

"Was your first year this boring?"

"Are my lessons that boring?"

"Not the lessons. Just, the year in general."

"Well…" Harry started hesitant.

"It was wasn't it?"

"Not really. I became Seeker my first year."

"Why?"

"McGonagall was tired of losing all the time." He said with a laugh. "It was a one-time moment, so don't try it."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing too important."

0000

"He said that?" Hermione asked Megan who asked her the same question.

"Yes Professor."

"Please. He's just being modest again. Have you ever heard of the Sorcerer's Stone?"

"Yes. Professor Binns mentioned it just the other day. I… fell asleep afterwards."

"The Sorcerer's Stone was a stone created by Nicholas Flamel. Any metal it touched would turn to gold and it also produces the Elixir of Life, a substance that would give the user immortality."

"What does that have to do with your first year?"

"Dumbledore was a good friend of Flamel. The stone was hidden at Hogwarts our first year in the Third Corridor."

"How did you find out about that?"

"Well, Malfoy had challenged Harry to a duel at Midnight. Ron accepted. Instead of dueling, however, Malfoy had tipped Filch off that some students will be out of bed. We went running and wound up in the Third-floor Corridor on the right hand side."

"Did you see the stone?"

"No. We saw Hagrid's vicious pet 20-foot three-headed dog."

Megan's mouth dropped.

"Yep. I wonder what ever happened to Fluffy."

"Fluffy?"

"You have to remember Megan; this is Hagrid we're talking about. Anyways, Fluffy was guarding the stone. We had reason to believe the stone was in danger so the three of us went after the culprit. Harry was the one in the final battle. He was out cold for three days. And Madam Pomfrey kept him in until the end-of-term feast. "

"Harry never mentioned it."

"Like I said. He was being modest again."

"One last question. How did Harry know we were there?"

Flashback

"_Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ariel asked under the cloak._

"_C'mon Ariel. Harry and Hermione are the only teachers we haven't pranked besides Dumbledore." Vega told her best friend's cousin._

_When the kids got to the DADA classroom, they started to prepare the room for the prank._

"_What do you five think you are doing?" Harry's voice said from his office._

_They remained silent._

_Harry stepped out and raised his hand._

"_Accio Invisibility Cloak!"_

_The cloak flew off the kids who stared in awe._

"_I warned you. Because I'm such a nice guy, I'm going to let you off with a warning."_

End Flashback

"Ah. That is just between Harry and me." Hermione said.

TBC

"_Vhat are they arguing about?" Krumm asked noticing the other two seekers._

"_Over if Harry falling off his broom as Cedric catches the snitch is a valid play." Ron explained. "Harry thinks so, but Cedric is determined that it wasn't. Our captain at the time accepted the fact that they lost, so he denied a rematch."_

"_As to what we are planning to do for the rest of the summer in America," Hermione said getting back on track, "We were going to discuss that today."_

"_Vell, the rest of the team and I are going to Miami." Viktor told her._

"_I heard of that." Ron said. "It's supposed to be covered in beaches and American girls in bathing suits."_

_Hermione glared._


	12. England vs Bulgaria in America and Plut

_**Part 3**_

**Chapter 12: England vs. Bulgaria in America and Pluto vs. Padfoot in Anaheim**

On the train back home,

"Wow. This was one quick year." Adam stated.

"Tell me about it. Only seven chapters and at_ least_ five of them were Christmas Holidays." Colin said.

**_You are not supposed to know that this is a story, Colin. _**

"So, what are your plans for the summer?" Ariel asked ignoring the author like she should.

"Well, America's hosting the World Cup." Megan said. "England vs. Bulgaria. We're going."

"Sounds like fun." Ariel said. "I'll try and talk my Mum into it."

"There you five are." A familiar voice said from the door of the compartment.

"Harry? What are you doing on the Express?" Vega asked.

"Well, Ginny and I decided to spend most of the summer at Potter Manor so we can all go to America as a family. Each Weasley gets a certain amount of tickets because Ron plays for England. And between Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George, there are enough for all of us."

"YES!"

"And by the way, we are all going back to Potter Manor." Ginny said coming in. "James fire-called earlier."

0000

It was finally time to leave. 5 A.M.

"Do we have to get up this early?" Megan complained.

"Yes." James said. "The Portkey leaves in an hour."

0000

After they made it to the Portkey and were sent to America, they looked around.

"Dusty." Adam observed.

"Yes. This is Death Valley." Colin read from a pamphlet.

"_Death_ Valley?" Vega asked.

"It's just a name Veg." Ariel told her. "This isn't too far from where I grew up."

"You're right." Jennifer told her daughter. "Just across the desert."

"There's the stadium!" Megan shouted.

They went up to the campground manager.

"Potter." James told him.

"Ah. James Potter. Good to see you again." The wizarding manager said.

"First time I went to the World Cup, the manager was a muggle." Harry whispered to his sister.

0000

The World Cup was the best thing that ever happened to the kids. Ron was Keeper for England and was doing a great job keeping the Bulgarians from scoring. He missed a few, but that was alright because the Bulgarian Keeper was doing a worse job. It was 150-50. (Ron's gotten better. Actually, all of the players are excellent). The Seekers were the most interesting. Harry had a hard time keeping an eye on Ron as he watched Krum and Diggory looking for the gold ball.

"IT'S OVER BY RON'S HEAD!" Harry screamed.

"Geez Harry. Why don't you just go out there and do it yourself?" Megan teased.

"Don't give him any ideas." Hermione told her. "Once, in the sixth year, the Slytherins pulled a prank so that he broke his leg badly just before the game. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let him play. He was lucky to even be watching the game on a pair of crutches. Ron and I had to literally hold him down as Ginny took his place. She crushed Malfoy."

"Nobody messes with Harry Potter while I'm around. Especially after we started dating. I cursed Malfoy afterward and made it look like it had backfired on him. I even rigged his memory." Ginny said with a smirk.

"No wonder Malfoy hates me." Megan said.

"Finally!" Harry said. "Cedric noticed the snitch."

"Probably because Ron was trying to signal him." Hermione said.

"No. He was shooing it away. It was annoying him." Ginny corrected with a laugh.

"Just like when you took my place as seeker." Harry said.

Cedric and Viktor were racing for the snitch. It was neck and neck. Both men reached out and started to grab for it. A couple of times, they accidentally grabbed each other. Finally,

"KRUM CAUGHT THE SNITCH! BUT ENGLAND WINS THE WORLD CUP! 320-250! ENGLAND WINS THE WORLD CUP!

The stadium was filled with cheers.

0000

"Ron! Cedric! That was amazing!" Harry said as he, Hermione, Ginny, and Sabrina went into the locker room. (You can't say no to Harry Potter unless you are related to him).

"Thanks Harry." The keeper and seeker said.

"Hi Harry." Cho said.

"Hi Cho. Hi Matt." Harry said to his once crush and her son.

"Hi." Matt said to his father's friend.

"It should have been you out there though." Cedric told him.

"Yeah." Cho Chang now Diggory agreed as she held her son.

"Not again." Harry rolled his eyes. "How many times must I tell you? _You_ deserve this Cedric. You were the only person to defeat me in Quidditch."

"Only because you fell off your broom." Cedric repeated himself.

The two seekers continued arguing over the first Quidditch match of Harry's third year.

"Here they go again." Ron, Ginny, and Hermione sighed.

"Should we say it was a tie?" Hermione asked.

"No. They won't be happy until the other one gives." Ron told his wife.

"That was great Daddy." Sabrina said to her father.

"Herm-own-ninny?" a familiar Bulgarian voice came up from behind them. (I do that a lot)

"Viktor!" Hermione said shaking his hand. "It's been awhile. Nice catch."

"Thanks. Hello Ron." Krumm said to the British Keeper.

"Hi Viktor. Great game. I haven't seen you in person since my fourth year." Ron said.

"I know. I vas real surprised vhen I heard Diggory was aliff and playing for England."

"Well…" Ron started before Hermione "accidentally" stepped on his foot giving him a shut-up look.

"I'm glad too." Ron finished with a wince.

"Is that Sabrina?" He asked.

"Yes. Sabrina. This is Viktor Krumm. He's a good friend of Mummy and Daddy." Hermione introduced.

"Hi. You were good." She said.

"Thank you. Vhat do you haff planned for the rest of the summer?" Viktor asked.

"Nothing really." Hermione said. "Just preparing for the new school year."

"Vhat are they arguing about?" Krumm asked noticing the other two seekers.

"Over if Harry falling off his broom as Cedric catches the snitch is a valid play." Ron explained. "Harry thinks so, but Cedric is determined that it wasn't. Our captain at the time accepted the fact that they lost, so he denied a rematch."

"As to what we are planning to do for the rest of the summer in America," Hermione said getting back on track, "We were going to discuss that today."

"Vell, the rest of the team and I are going to Miami." Viktor told her.

"I heard of that." Ron said. "It's supposed to be covered in beaches and American girls in bathing suits."

Hermione glared.

"ForFredandGeorge." He finished extremely quickly.

"There you guys are." Lily said coming into the locker room with her grandchildren.

"And these must be Taran and Tara." Viktor said.

"Yes." Ginny said "Taran, Tara, this is Viktor Krumm. He's a good friend of ours."

"Hi." Tara said.

Taran just hid.

"Shy?" Viktor asked.

"Oh yeah." Ginny agreed.

"Hi Taran." Matt said.

Taran came out from behind his mother.

"Hi Matt." Taran said as he went to join his friend.

"OMG. You're Viktor Krumm!" Vega and Megan said.

"Can we have your autograph?" all five of the Hogwarts students asked.

"Sure." He laughed.

"Well, we've talked it over," Sirius said. "And if you guys agree, we have a plan for the rest of the trip to America."

"What?" Ron, Hermione, and Ginny asked.

"DISNEYLAND!" the kids shouted.

"Ariel told us all about it." Megan said. "There are rides, foods, and people dress up as princes, princesses, animals…"

"Sounds like fun." Ron said.

"I've always wanted to go." Hermione said. "Disney was how I first found out about magic. I've always wondered if there was such a spell as Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo."

"Uh. No." Ron told her looking confused.

"Well, I think we have Hermione's vote." James said with a smile.

"You bet." She said.

"Sounds like fun." Ron and Ginny said.

"That's two more." John said.

"How about you Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry was still arguing with Cedric.

"He's overruled anyways." Hermione said.

0000

In Anaheim,

"Nice castle." Megan said as she saw the castle in Disneyland.

"It's Sleeping Beauty's Castle." Ariel told her. "Too bad Dad couldn't come."

"You know he has to work." Jennifer told her daughter.

"I just remembered something." Lily said. "Wasn't Ariel the name of the Little Mermaid?"

"Yes. We named her after that. Joe proposed to me at the parade as Ariel's float was passing."

"That's so romantic." Ginny said.

"Flying Elephants?" Sirius asked as he saw the Dumbo ride.

"Dumbo!" Ariel said.

"You know,_ if_ Sirius was an animagus and he if was an elephant, that would be the perfect name." Remus teased.

"Very funny Wolfie." Sirius teased back.

"C'mon. I'll show you all the great rides. I'll warn you right now. Do NOT get on the Small World Attraction. If you do, you'll be singing that song for the rest of your life." Ariel warned.

"We'll meet back here at closing! And listen to her." Jennifer called as the kids ran off. "It is one of the most annoying songs in the world."

"Small world? Oh. You mean, 'It's a world of laugh…" Sirius started singing.

"Yes!" Jennifer said before covering his mouth.

"We heard it before." Melissa said. "We taught it to the boys after we got back from Boston."

"We took a trip to Disneyworld." Spica explained.

"We used it for a prank." John finished the explanation.

"A prank?" Jennifer asked

"Back-to-School prank." Lily explained. "I think we had the Ravenclaws sing it."

"Yeah." James told her.

"That wasn't a prank. It was cruel and unusual punishment."

"At least for the teachers." Spica said.

"I guess we split up." Ron said.

0000

The witches and wizards had a great time. Megan, Ariel, Vega, Adam, and Colin saw lots of things. They saw Tara and Taran meet Mickey. Poor Taran was hiding behind Harry.

"That was so cute." Megan said after Taran managed to summon enough courage to shake the large mouse's hand.

Just then, Pluto went running across their path being chased by a huge black dog.

"Was that a Grim?" Adam asked.

"No. It was the biggest black mutt I've ever seen." Vega corrected.

0000

After the day in Disney,

"There are the kids." Harry said holding Taran who was wearing the Mickey Mouse ears.

"Did you have fun?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah. We saw Donald, Goofy, Cinderella, Snow White, Robin Hood, Ariel the Mermaid, …"Adam started listing.

"And we saw Taran and Tara meet Mickey." Megan said.

"Yep. He was a very understanding mouse when it came to Taran." Ginny said.

"I liked him." Taran said.

"Me too." Tara agreed with her brother.

"And we also saw Pluto." Vega said. "But he was being chased by another dog."

"It looked like a Grim." Colin said.

All the adults looked at Sirius.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" He said innocently.

TBC

Preview:  
_"What was THAT!" Megan asked._

"_So that's who got it." Harry said in reply._

"_Harry?" Ginny asked._

"_Ollivander said that there was another after he sold mine. But he didn't tell me who received it." Harry told her._

"_Um. Ha…I mean Professor Potter, What was that?" Megan repeated._

"_Priori Incantatem." Harry told the class._


	13. Gray, and Quidditch, and Wands Oh My!

**Chapter 13: Gray, and Quidditch, and Wands. Oh My!**

It was now time for school. The first thing Megan packed was her Lightning Bolt.

"I will try out for Quidditch." She vowed.

"Good luck sweetheart." Lily said at the train station. "Write more."

"I'll try." Megan told her mother.

"And no more pranks like the last one." James told her.

"You have to admit it was funny." Megan told him.

"For Potters, yes. For Blacks, no." James mentioned.

0000

"Ok. What are the plans for this year?" Vega said.

"Well, definitely prank Harry." Megan said.

"Rats. I forgot to ask about the kitchens." Colin said.

"Excuse me." A voice said from the door.

The gang turned to find a black haired boy their age.

"Is this compartment completely full as well?" he asked.

"We have room." Ariel said flirtatiously.

"Thanks. I'm transferring to Hogwarts from Outback School in Australia. I'm Polaris Gray."

"Really?" Ariel said. "Welcome to England. I'm Ariel Edwards. This is my cousin, Megan Potter, and our friends, Colin Lupin, Adam Newton, and Vega Black."

"Both of our names are stars and colors." Vega realized.

"That's cool." Polaris said.

"Has your family always lived in Australia?" Colin asked.

"Well, my grandmother moved there after my grandfather was killed. My father was born just after his death. Grandma used to tell us, my father and me, stories"

"I'm sorry." Megan said.

"Don't be. According to Grandma, he was, what is called, a Death Eater. I'm trying to find out more about the family in the hopes of finding some light."

"We don't know any Gray's. Sorry." Vega said.

0000

After the sorting, Dumbledore gave his usual lecture about the forest and the Quidditch tryouts.

"Lastly, I'd like to welcome our transfer student from Outback. Please welcome Mr. Polaris Gray."

Polaris walked up to the stool.

"Please take a seat Mr. Gray."

He did. After the hat was placed, they whole hall was quiet for a full 5 minutes.

Finally,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors cheered as Polaris looked completely confused. He took a seat over by Ariel.

0000

That night in the boy's dorm,

"What kept the hat so long?" Colin asked his new friend.

"Well, it was having trouble deciding between Gryffindor and Slytherin." Polaris admitted.

"You were almost sorted into Slytherin?" Adam asked.

Polaris smiled. "I'm just a little nervous how Dad's going to take this."

"Don't worry about it. If you get disowned, I'm sure at least one of our families would take you in. Megan's grandparents did for Vega's father." Adam told him

0000

That afternoon,

"Honey! We got a letter from Vega!" Spica called her husband.

"Finally. No Slytherin jokes?"

"No. But it does mention a certain Slytherin."

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_We got here safely. We even made a new friend. His name is Polaris Gray. He transferred here from Outback. I have a question for Dad. Who is Regulus Black? Malfoy mentioned him to me as an insult. Hope to hear an answer soon. I have to go now. I have Transfiguration and you know how McGonagall gets._

_Love,_

_Vega._

_P.S. How do you get into the kitchens?_

0000

The next morning,

"Professor Potter is better than I thought." Polaris admitted.

"Look! Dad sent a letter." Vega said as a letter plopped down in front of her.

_Dear Vega and Co._

_Glad to know you got there safely. And congratulations on the new friend. As for your question about Regulus, he was my younger brother. Mum and Dad used to spoil him rotten. I think it was because I was already "tainted" by my cousins who were "mugglelovers" so they wanted to make sure he was everything they wanted. The last I heard, he was killed by one of Voldemort's followers because he tried to back out. I hope that answers everything._

_Love, _

_Dad._

_P.S. The painting of the bowl of fruit, tickle the pear._

"What did the P.S. mean?" Ariel asked.

"The kitchens." Vega answered with a grin.

Polaris was still looking at Vega's letter when a letter dropped down for him.

"Um. Polaris. You have a letter." Adam said.

"Oh." He said ripping the seal.

_My dear son,_

_Your great-grandmother would kill me if she heard me right now, but congratulations on getting into Gryffindor. Keep your friends close. You'll never know when you'll need them. That was your grandfather's mistake._

_Your father._

"Formal enough?" Ariel asked.

"It was just the way he was raised."

0000

It was now time for Quidditch tryouts. Megan, Vega, Ariel, Adam, and Colin were all in line for the tryouts.

"Alright. Last year, most of the team was 7th year. We have the positions of Seeker, both Beaters, and all three Chasers open." The captain, who was a 7th year, said. "Now. Let's see how you are."

By the end of the tryouts, which Polaris watched, Adam and Colin were made Beaters, Vega, Ariel, and Jeremy were made Chasers, and Megan was following in her brother's footprints as Seeker.

0000

Megan ran to her brother's office.

"Harry! I Made Seeker!" she said as she ran into the room.

"Good job Megan. I knew you could do it."

"I'm going to be like you and never loose a game." She told him.

"Megan. I lost one." He corrected.

"But that was a flook." She teased knowing how he felt about that.

Harry banged his head on his desk.

"Adam and Colin are Beaters, and Vega, Ariel and Jeremy are Chasers." She continued.

"That's good. The Quidditch should keep you guys out of trouble." He said looking at the blank Map.

"What's that old bit of parchment for?"

"Nothing." He said. "Just a bit of scrap."

"Alright." She said actually believing him. "What's on the lesson plan for tomorrow?"

"That's a surprise."

0000

In DADA the next day,

"Today, we will be talking about duels." Harry said. "They can either kill you or save your life."

Most of the class was on the edge of their seats. Harry laughed.

"I won't be going into detail about my duel with Voldemort." He said disappointing the whole class. "Instead, I will be dueling with my wife, who had graciously volunteered."

Ginny walked out of his office with her wand out.

"Ready, Dear?" Harry asked.

"You know it." She said grinning.

"First thing," Harry said, "Is bow to your partner."

Ginny and Harry bowed to each other.

The duel started. Ginny and Harry were both shooting disarming and stunning spells at each other and dodging.

There was a brief pause in the duel. Neither Ginny nor Harry looked tired.

"I think that gave them the idea." Ginny said.

"Yes." Harry agreed.

They bowed to each other again.

Ginny started laughing.

"What?"

"Remember when we first learned how to duel?" she asked.

Harry started laughing.

"Snape vs. Lockheart. I would have been happy if either of them finished the other one off. Lockheart was bragging about what a superb dueler he was. And then, Snape was the one who won the match with one spell. Probably the one useful thing he taught us." Harry explained.

Harry continued teaching about various spells used in dueling and how they can help.

"Ok. Now, pair up and we'll work on disarming." Harry finally said.

The paring was Ariel vs. Polaris, Adam vs. Vega, Jeremy vs. Colin, and many other students. Unfortunately, there was an odd number and Megan was left alone.

"C'mon Megan." Harry told her. "We can be the demo."

She moved up front with her brother.

"Ok. Now, say, Expelliarmus when I do." He told her.

"Expelliarmus." they said and flashes of scarlet light shot out from their wands. The effects were not how anybody, not even Harry, pictured it.

The light, as they hit each other, was supposed to cancel. Instead, an electric charge went surging through both wands. The center was now a deep, bright gold. Harry stood in awe for about two minutes before breaking the connection.

"What was THAT!" Megan asked.

"So that's who got it." Harry said in reply.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Ollivander said that there was another after he sold mine. But he didn't tell me who received it." Harry told her.

"Um. Ha…I mean Professor Potter, What was that?" Megan repeated.

"Priori Incantatem." Harry told the class.

The class looked confused.

"The Reverse Spell effect." Harry explained. "I've only seen it once before. Megan, can I see you in my office?"

"Alright?" Megan said.

"Don't expect that to happen to you." He told the rest of the class. "Ginny?"

"Of course I can watch the class." She told him.

Sure enough, some of the disarming spells hit their marks while the others canceled out.

0000

"Professor?" Megan asked once inside his office.

"It's Harry now. Only in class and around other students am I known as Professor." Harry told her.

"I still don't get what happened out there." She told him.

Harry sighed. "When you got your wand, did Mr. Ollivander say anything to you?"

Flashback

"_Very interesting." He said half to himself._

"_What?" she asked._

"_Well, I remember every single wand that I make and sell Miss. Potter, there was this one Phoenix. It had produced two feathers. I sold both wands before your birth. After I had sold the last one, the same phoenix produced one more feather. And that one is in your wand."_

"_So Megan's wand has two brother wands?" Spica asked._

"_Yes. One was used for good, and the other was for evil. I believe we can expect great things from Miss. Potter."_

End Flashback

She nodded.

"I have the other wand. 11 inch Holly with Phoenix feather. The other one was Yew. I don't remember the length." Harry told her.

"Who had the other wand?" Megan asked.

"Voldemort." He answered. "When brother wands are forced to fight each other, they don't work properly. What we saw out there is what happens."

"So, how did you defeat Voldemort?"

"I borrowed Dad's wand." He explained.

TBC

A/N: If you have figured out Polaris' grandfather's identity, the explanation is on my Profile.

Preview.

_Just then, he got an idea._

"_I know that look." Hermione told him._

"_It's extremely risky." Harry told her. "No one will have any warning."_

"_Harry? You're not…"_

"_I am"_


	14. The Best Birthday Present Ever

**Chapter 14: The Best Birthday Present Ever**

It was October 14th, and Harry was trying to decide what to give Megan.

"Hi Hermione." Harry said as she snuck in quietly.

"Looking at the Map again?" she asked.

"Just trying to decide what to give Megan. She'll be 13 tomorrow."

"Thirteen. When we were thirteen, you found out you had a godfather, our DADA teacher was a werewolf, and Dementors were swarming the castle." She laughed.

"And you were constantly traveling through time." Harry added.

Harry looked at the map again and saw that Megan was in the kitchens with the others. Because the map never lies, he already knew Polaris' real last name. He just decided not to bring it up.

Just then, he got an idea.

"I know that look." Hermione told him.

"It's extremely risky." Harry told her. "No one will have any warning."

"Harry? You're not…"

"I am. I think that the second generation of Marauders needs this."

0000

Megan had always thought her brother was the best person in the world. But he had drawn the line. He gave the class a pop quiz on what they had learned so far to make sure they were paying attention. Megan did pay attention, so that wasn't the problem. The problem was that he did it on her Birthday. Her 13th birthday present from her brother was a pop quiz!

Harry walked around the classroom with his hand in his right pocket. When he got to Megan, he bent down and looked over her shoulder pretending to look at her paper. While he did that, he slipped something in her bag.

0000

"I can't believe Harry gave a pop quiz on my birthday!" Megan said in the common room.

"Some birthday present." Ariel said.

Megan grabbed her homework out of her bag when the envelope Harry placed in her bag during the quiz fell out.

"Megan." Colin said pointing to the envelope.

Megan looked down and saw the envelope. She picked it up and opened it. The scratch piece of parchment and a note was in there.

"A scratch piece of parchment?" Vega asked as she grabbed it.

Megan was reading the note.

_Dear Megan,_

_Happy Birthday! Did you like my little diversion? Don't worry. The quiz isn't for a grade. It was just to keep you busy as I snuck your real birthday present into your bag. I know what you're thinking. "A scratch piece of parchment? What is my brother thinking? Has he been around Dumbledore too long?" The thing is that it is not a scratch piece of parchment. I know I told you it was, but I didn't want you to try to steal it from me. Now that you are thirteen, I think you can be responsible enough to use it. You remember Dad telling you about the Marauders? Well, this is the key to their, the Weasley twins, and my success. My success in knowing where you were that is. To activate it, you point your wand at it and say, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Now for the most important part: So that you won't get caught by any other teacher besides me and Hermione, when you are finished with it, you point your wand at it and say, "Mischief managed". Make Dad proud. Remus told me he hinted to Colin, so let me know if you can figure it out. You can find me on it._

_Harry._

"Vega. Let me have the parchment." Megan told her friend.

Vega handed her the parchment.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." She said following her brother's instructions.

Just then, writing appeared on the parchment.

_MESSRS. MOONY, WORMTAIL, PADFOOT, AND PRONGS_

_PURVEYORS OF AIDS TO MAGICAL MISCHIEF-MAKERS_

_ARE PROUD TO PRESENT_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

The gang starred at the map.

"No bloody way." Vega finally swore.

"I don't know what surprises me more." Colin said. "That a Professor gave us this, the fact that this is the map Fred and George were talking about, or that my dad was one of the makers."

"Your dad?" the rest of the gang asked.

"Yes. He's Moony." Just then he realized something. "That's where I heard the name from. Fred and George were talking about him."

"And so was Harry. The day I went to his house for Christmas." Megan remembered.

"Then, my Dad must be Padfoot." Vega said remembering Christmas. "Remember Uncle James screaming it?"

"So, Harry must be Archimedes." Adam said.

"He said to go find him after we activate the map." Ariel said.

They looked down and saw him in his office.

0000

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Harry said looking up from the quizzes he was looking over to see what he had to cover.

When the gang walked in, he grinned.

"I see you got the map." He said.

"Is my dad the same Moony that is mentioned?" Colin asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Is my dad Padfoot?" Vega asked.

"Yes."

"How about Wormtail?" Polaris asked.

"We don't speak of Wormtail because he's Peter Pettigrew." Harry told him.

"Prongs?" Megan asked.

"Dad."

"What about my dad?" Adam asked.

"He got his name after the map was made. But his name is Mistoffolees."

"Our dads were THE Marauders." Megan said plopping down in a chair.

"Mum, Spica, Sara, and Melissa didn't want you guys knowing just yet. We finally got them to cave just last January."

"So, tell us more about the map." Adam said.

"Our dads made it when they were in school. It was lost their seventh year. When Fred and George were in the first year, they managed to rescue it from Filch. They learned how to work it and gave it to me my third year. I wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade at the time because I was living with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. I've had it ever since."

"So now you're giving it to us?" Colin asked.

"Of course. I have to let the Marauder spirit live."

Polaris had the map in his hands now and was looking at it. When he saw his name, he paled and looked at Harry in horror.

"Another thing," Harry added. "The map never lies. Even if you are under the influence of Polyjuice Potion, it will still show up as your own name."

"What's wrong Polaris?" Ariel asked taking the map from him and noticing his real last name.

"Polaris?" Ariel asked.

"My dad told me about that just last year." He informed them. "And you knew this whole time?" he turned to Harry.

Harry nodded. "I wasn't going to say anything until you spoke up."

Vega and Megan looked over Ariel's shoulder to read: Polaris Black. (See Profile)

They looked over at Polaris.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wasn't sure what people would think." Polaris apologized.

"Our lives just keep getting crazier." Adam said. "First Megan finds a long-lost cousin, and now Vega has a long-lost second cousin. Do you have any Aunts or Uncles, Colin?"

"Not to my knowledge." Colin answered "I'll ask Mum and Dad."

"I don't think doing another Christmas reunion is such a good idea this year." Harry told the kids.

0000

It was finally time for the first Quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

"Alright." Polaris announced "For the Slytherins we have Shylock, Hook, Silver, Lestrange (Rodolphus' nephew), Malfoy (Agatha's older brother), McCavity, AND Malfoy."

The Slytherin's cheers were drowned out by boos.

"And on the Gryffindor Team…" Polaris continued, "We have Eliot, Edwards, Black, Ackheart, Lupin, Newton, AND POTTER!"

The Slytherin's boos were drowned out by cheers.

"Shylock and Eliot shake hands. And THEY'RE OFF! Black has possession, she passes it to the hot…I mean, Edwards, she passes it to Ackheart. HE SCORES! Gryffindor 10 Slytherin 0."

"Shylock has possession now. He passes it to Hook, but Edwards intercepts! GO ARIEL!"

"Mr. Gray. Please report a nonbiased commentary." McGonagall told him.

"Sorry Professor. Wait. McCavity hits a bludger towards Ariel. But she dodges it. GREAT JOB ARIEL!"

"Mr. Gray." McGonagall warned.

"Anyways," Polaris continued, "What's this? It looks like Potter has found the Snitch! C'MON MEGAN! GIVE MALFOY A TASTE OF TRUE POTTER SKILL! MAKE PROFESSOR POTTER PROUD!"

"Mr. Gray!"

Harry rolled his eyes at Polaris' antics. "He's just as bad as Lee and Pettigrew." He whispered to Ginny.

Megan and Agatha chased after the Snitch as Gryffindor kept on scoring. Ariel, Vega, and Jeremy were good. And Peter Eliot was a superb Keeper. He only missed one.

"I see him following in Wood's footsteps." Ginny said to her husband.

"Or Ron's" Harry added.

"POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH! POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH! 200-10! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

"Well, 10 minutes. Not quite the record, but pretty close." Harry said looking at his watch.

0000

"That was a great match." Polaris said.

"Tell me about it. Nice dodge Ariel." Vega said.

"Thanks. Polaris? Were you flirting with me out there?"

"No. What makes you say that?" He said flustered.

"You called me "hot"."

"Um."

"Great game." Harry said walking up to the gang.

Polaris shot him a "thank you" look.

"Up to your standards?" Colin asked.

"Just about." Harry said with a grin. "Haven't beaten my record, but you still have time."

"What is your record?" Adam asked.

"5 minutes." Harry told them.

"5 MINUTES!" they repeated.

"My first ever match against Hufflepuff. Ron and Neville missed it though. They had gotten into a fight with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle."

TBC

"_Dad?" Vega asked. "Can they stay with us?" _

"_Well," Sirius said. "It's up to Polaris' mum."_

"_My wife died giving birth to Polaris." Rigel explained._

"_I'm sorry." Sirius said. _

"_Don't worry about it. I wouldn't want to impose."_

"_C'mon Dad. Anyplace sounds better than Great-Grandma's."_

"_Where your grandparents dark wizards?" Colin asked trying to get the story going._

"_I'm not proud of it." Rigel said. "My father eloped with my mother right after school. Behind her back, he became a Death Eater."_


	15. The Truth About Regulus Black

**Chapter 15: The Truth About Regulus Black** (My version at least)

It was finally time for Christmas. This time, Megan was going back on the train with the rest of the gang.

"I still can't get over the fact that your dad is my cousin." Vega told Polaris.

"Yeah." He agreed. "I wonder what your dad will have to say about that."

"Do you know what Harry was talking about?" Megan asked.

They had managed to catch Harry talking to Spica through the fire.

Flashback

"_What's wrong Harry?" Spica asked as the kids quietly walked in to ask a question._

"_It's almost ready." He answered. "I'm going to put the finishing touches on when I get home."_

"_Really?" she asked. "Yes. You know, I was the only one who really liked it."_

"_Wow. Well, you'll the chance to see it again." Harry said._

"_Excuse us." Ariel said._

"_Oh. Sorry guys." Harry said to the kids "I have to go now Spica."_

"_Alright Harry. I'll see you later." Spica said as she hung up._

"_So, what can I do for you kids?" Harry asked._

"_What were you talking about?" Vega asked._

"_It's a surprise." Harry answered._

"_We have a question about Kappas." Colin said._

End Flashback

0000

At the station,

"Do you think my dad knows about Vega's dad?" Polaris suddenly asked.

The rest of the gang looked at each other.

"We don't know." They said honestly.

They looked around to find there fathers.

0000

In another part of the station,

"We should be seeing the kids soon." John said to his friends.

"Excuse me." A man who looked like he could have been related to Sirius said to the group. "Have you seen a young boy with black hair and gray eyes?"

"No. Is he at Hogwarts?" Remus said.

"Yes. He's a Gryffindor."

"Our kids are too." Sirius said.

"There they are!" James said as the kids noticed them.

"There's my son." The man said.

"Is that him?" Polaris asked Vega as he noticed her father.

"Yes." She said as they walked up to the fathers.

"Hi Dad." Polaris said.

"How was the first semester?" his father asked.

"Good." Polaris told his father trying to decide how to bring up the subject.

"Find out anything about the family?"

"You have no idea." He said.

"Ok kids. Spill." James told the kids.

"Spill? Spill what?" Megan asked innocently.

"Well." Polaris started. "It turns out that Grandfather had a brother on the light side."

With that, his father sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. I was starting to think the whole family was dark. I saw my grandparents' home while you were away."

"That bad?" Sirius asked.

"The worst. House-elf heads mounted on the wall. Dust everywhere. Not to mention a painting of my grandmother. Hard to imagine Dad was the favorite son the way she treated me when I told her who I was. If I did have an uncle on the light side, I'd hate to see how she treated him." Polaris' father told him. "My name is Rigel and this is my son Polaris." He introduced himself and his son to the men.

"I'm Sirius, and this is my daughter Vega. These are Remus, his son Colin, James, his daughter Megan, and John and his son Adam." Sirius introduced the gang a little suspicious about how the house sounds like his childhood home.

"Nice to meet you." Rigel said.

"Why don't we all stop by the Leaky Caldron." John suggested.

0000

"Dad? If Great-Grandma's place is what you say it is, do we HAVE to go?" Polaris asked after they received the drinks. (Kids got nonalcoholic beverages)

"I'm afraid so. We have no other place." Rigel told his son.

"What about Grandma's old place?" Polaris suggested.

"Someone already lives there." He answered.

"Dad?" Vega asked. "Can they stay with us?"

"Well," Sirius said. "It's up to Polaris' mum."

"My wife died giving birth to Polaris." Rigel explained.

"I'm sorry." Sirius said.

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't want to impose."

"C'mon Dad. Anyplace sounds better than Great-Grandma's."

"Where your grandparents dark wizards?" Colin asked trying to get the story going.

"I'm not proud of it." Rigel said. "My father eloped with my mother right after school. Behind her back, he became a Death Eater."

James, Sirius, Remus, and John all looked at each other.

"Just before I was born, he was asked to do something he didn't want to do and tried to back out. He managed to tell my mother the whole story and told her to get out of England before it was too late for her. She was not happy with him because she was on the side of light. After she left and changed her name, he was killed. I was born afterwards. When I was 16, I met my wife and we also eloped. Polaris was born shortly after." Rigel said ruffling his son's hair.

"I was raised by my mother to hate the Dark even though my father was part of it." Rigel continued. "She blamed my grandparents. As do I."

Now everyone was looking between Sirius and Rigel.

"What was your father's name?" Sirius asked as he took a swig of his Fire Whiskey.

"Regulus Black."

Sirius choked on the drink.

"Did you know him?" Rigel asked.

"Yes. I don't know what shocks me more. The fact Regulus had a son. Or the fact that that you are on the Light side."

"Well, we won't impose." Rigel said.

"At least come to Potter Manor for Christmas." James said catching on. "Is that alright Sirius?"

"I guess." Sirius recovered. "Are you sure?"

"We can ignore my grandmother." Rigel said.

0000

That evening at Sirius' place,

"Hi Vega. How was school?" Spica said to her daughter.

"Fine." She answered.

"Sirius? You look pale."

"Polaris is related to us." Vega informed her mother.

"How?"

"His father is my nephew." Sirius said.

0000

The day before Christmas,

"Dad! Vega and her father are coming!" Polaris called to her father.

"He really doesn't have to do this for us." Rigel said.

"It's the only way to get to Potter Manor." Polaris said to his father. "Vega's dad has to hook up the fireplaces"

"FILTH! SCUM!..." Mrs. Black yelled.

"Sounds like Krecher pulled the drape off again." Rigel sighed.

The floo system activated.

"Hi Polaris." Vega said.

"Hi Vega. Hi Mr."

"Just call me Sirius." Sirius interrupted as they entered the room with the painting.

Rigel was trying to put the drape back up when Mrs. Black noticed her eldest son.

"YOOOOU! BLOOD TRAITOR, ABOMINATION, SHAME OF MY FLESH!"

"That's my grandmother?" Vega whispered to Polaris.

"Shut up you old hag." Sirius said to his mother.

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER THIS HOUSE!" she continued yelling.

"Let me help you with that." Sirius told his nephew. "I don't like her either."

Together, Rigel and Sirius managed to cover Mrs. Black.

"Sorry about that. There's a permanent sticking charm." Rigel explained.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised? I don't think I explained myself at the Leaky Cauldron."

"What do you mean?"

Sirius moved over to the tapestry as Rigel as the kids followed.

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

"**Toujours Pur"**

"Large family." Vega stated as her father looked towards the bottom.

"There's my father." Rigel stated pointing to "Regulus Black"

"I've wondered what that cigarette burn was for." Polaris asked.

"That was me." Sirius spoke up.

"You're the uncle on the light side?" Rigel asked.

"Sirius Black. The one and only." He said cheekily.

"NO!" Vega screamed as she looked at the tapestry.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked her daughter.

"I'm related to the Malfoys!" she said in horror as she pointed to Agatha's name which was connected to Lucius' brother, which was connected to Lucius, which was connected to Narcissa Black.

"Yeah. Unfortunate ties like that happen all the time in pure-blood families." Sirius explained

"You really don't mind if we stay at your place?" Rigel asked

"Of course not. Any Black on the light side is welcome. Which means Andromeda, her daughter, your mother, you, and Polaris. Sad when you can count on one hand."

"In that case, I'll take you up on your offer."

0000

At the annual Potter Christmas Party,

The Marauders, Maraudettes, and the, for lack of a better term, the Golden Group (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George), were all gathered around whispering. The others had been informed about Rigel's relationship, so they knew where Sirius and Vega went.

"Hi Guys." Sirius said as they entered the house.

Everyone turned to see Sirius, Rigel, Polaris, and Vega.

"Hi guys." Megan said.

"Sirius." Harry started. "Do you want your present now?"

"I thought the gift giving was done earlier." Sirius said.

"The bulk of it." James said with a grin as he held out a tiny box wrapped in red and green.

Sirius took it from him and opened it only to find a note.

_Look in the shed_

The entire gang went out to the shed. When Harry waved his hands to open it, the kids gasped in awe as Sirius dropped the box in shock and starred open mouthed.

There was a large, black motorcycle.

"When? How?" Sirius was actually at a loss for words.

"I mentioned it to Hagrid a while back." Harry explained. "We found it and all of us have been repairing it. He was going to give it back, but by then, you had already…well, you know."

"You guys." Sirius managed to say. "You all fixed it?"

"Of course." Spica said. "I was the only Maraudette who actually _liked_ that thing. Now, are you just going to stand there gaping at it, or are you going to test it." She added while dangling the keys.

He gently started to take the keys from her slowly coming out of the shock. However, before she let go, she grabbed them again.

"On one condition." She said.

"What?" her husband asked.

"You take Vega and me with you." She said with a smile.

Lily slapped her forehead. "Honestly Spica."

"To tell you the truth," Sirius said coming out of shock. "I see no problem in that."

Vega gave him the keys.

TBC

Preview:

_When she got to the door, she knocked._

"_Enter." A voice said._

_She obeyed and saw the elderly headmaster and a dull colored phoenix. Just then, the phoenix bursted into flames._

"_Ah. Miss. Potter. I was wondering when I would see you." _

"_Um Professor? You're bird just…"_

"_Ah. A pity you had to see him on a burning day."_

_Just then, a baby phoenix rose from the ashes._

"_So, what did you do?" he asked her._


	16. Harry’s Story

**Chapter 16: Harry's Story**

"Ok." Harry said as class started back up. "Today, we will be talking about Basilisks. Can anyone tell me what that is?"

Most of the class raised their hand.

"Mr. Gray."

"A Basilisk is a giant, venomous snake. The glare is also murderous." Polaris answered.

"Correct. 10 points to Gryffindor." Harry said.

Closer to the end of class,

"If anyone wants to know more about the glare, all they have to do is ask Moaning Myrtle."

"Was that how she was killed?" Vega asked.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Do we want to know how you know that?" Megan asked.

"Not really. And, if the off chance occurs that you actually come across one, make sure you have a phoenix with you and don't look at the serpent until the phoenix rips the eyes out." Harry said remembering the Chamber of Secrets.

He noticed everyone looking at him as if there was a story.

"Don't ask. The night I killed a basilisk was horrible."

"You actually killed a basilisk?" Adam asked.

"Yes. When I was about your age actually." Harry said.

The whole class's mouths dropped.

"Well, class is over. Class dismissed."

Nobody moved.

"What? One of my fellow students had been taken down to the Chamber of Secrets which is in Moaning Mrytle's bathroom. The Defense Teacher at the time decided to cast a memory charm on me and Ron because he was a fraud and we had found him out. But it backfired because he was using Ron's broken wand. Ron stayed with him and I went in. I killed the snake with the help of Dumbledore's phoenix and save my classmate. End of Story."

The class got up and left.

0000

"Ok. He left out a lot of detail." Hermione told the class.

"Where were you?" Jeremy asked her.

"I had been petrified. I saw the basilisk, but through a mirror. If I didn't use it, I would have been killed instantly." Hermione finished the lecture. "But we are here to talk about Potions. Not Slytherin's mascot."

0000

A few months later in History,

"Today, we will steer off course due to Dumbledore's request, and talk about L-Lord V-Voldemort." Binns hesitantly said.

Megan lifted her head off her desk

"Before he became the darkest wizard, his name was Tom Riddle. Very few people knew this at the time. In school, he was very bright. As time went on, he got more powerful. When he left school, he disappeared. When he came back, he was no longer Tom Riddle. He gathered a group of followers known as Death Eaters."

Binns continued talking about how Voldemort and the Death Eaters killed muggles and any wizards who opposed him

"Finally, in 1981, he was defeated by a one-year old child. Our very own, Professor Potter."

Megan noticed a few classmates and even Binns look her way.

"For 13 years, the wizarding world lived in peace." Binns continued. "Finally, in June of 1995, with Professor Potter as a witness, you-know-who returned. According to Professor Potter, it was an ancient ritual that had to do with blood of the enemy, flesh of the servant, and bone of the father. However, in order to pull that off, they needed you-know-who. Which, they had."

Megan paled.

"About a year later, You-know-who attacked the school. Just as he was about to finish off Professor Dumbledore, Professor Potter threw a Portkey at him and followed. When he returned, You-know-who was gone forever. He's never talked about it."

0000

After class, Megan decided to make a completely rash decision.

"Peppermint imps."

Nothing

"Bertie Botts"

Megan was standing in front of the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office.

"Why didn't I bring the map?" she asked herself after she was starting to run out of wizard candy.

"Hagrid's Treacle Tarts?"

The gargoyle jumped.

"Hagrid's Treacle Tarts? Yuck."

When she got to the door, she knocked.

"Enter." A voice said.

She obeyed and saw the elderly headmaster and a dull colored phoenix. Just then, the phoenix bursted into flames.

"Ah. Miss. Potter. I was wondering when I would see you."

"Um Professor? You're bird just…"

"Ah. A pity you had to see him on a burning day."

Just then, a baby phoenix rose from the ashes.

"So, what did you do?" he asked her.

"Nothing sir." She said. "During the History lesson today, Professor Binns mentioned the final battle. I was wondering how anybody really knows Voldemort's gone."

"A very valid question." Dumbledore said. "Professor Potter never spoke of it. Instead he gave me this to keep safe."

Dumbledore pulled a small vial out of his desk that was filled with silver smoke.

"What is that?" Megan asked.

"The memory of that night. I would show it to you, but I need his permission."

Megan was torn. She wanted to know the huge secret of that night, but she also wanted to respect Harry's privacy.

As she thought about this, she didn't notice Dumbledore heading over to the fireplace and fire-calling Harry.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked.

"Your sister is in my office."

"What did she do?" Harry laughed

"Professor Binns had just given the lecture about Voldemort and she wanted to know about the last battle. I was not going to show it to her without your permission."

Harry's end was silent for a few minutes. "Do you think she can handle it?" he finally asked.

"I believe she can." Dumbledore truthfully told his former student.

"Alright. Tell her to stop by my office when you're done with her."

"Very well."

Harry hung up, went to his desk, placed his head in his hands, and waited.

"Miss. Potter?" Dumbledore asked the second year girl.

Megan snapped out of her thinking.

"I received permission from your brother." Dumbledore said as he poured the memory into his pensieve. "Do you know what this is?"

"Yes sir. It's a pensieve."

"Mr. Potter has asked me to keep this memory safe. Now, do you know how it works?"

"Yes sir." She said as she and Professor Dumbledore went into it.

0000

Megan found herself in the Great Hall. There was a huge battle going on. A man with dark red hair and a pregnant woman with blond hair were battling masked witches and wizards. Death Eaters. She also saw John and Sirius battling other Death Eaters. Remus was dueling a man who looked like he needed to wash his hair BADLY. Dumbledore was battling a tall, thin man with scarlet eyes and a nose that looked more like two slits on the face.

"Those two people," Dumbledore told her pointing to the red haired man and the blond woman, "Are your parents."

"So, that's me?" she asked referring to the baby still in the womb.

Dumbledore nodded.

Behind the staff table, she heard, "Be careful guys"

She looked and saw a bat and a robin fly out from the table. The robin flew over to the Death Eater fighting Sirius and the bat flew over to the greasy-haired man. Both animals grabbed the wands of the Death Eater and dropped the wands into Sirius' and Remus' hands.

"No fair. Animal intervention." The female Death Eater fighting Sirius said.

"AVADA…" another Death Eater started pointing his wand at the bat.

"Expelliarmus" a female voice called from the entrance.

"It's impossible." The greasy haired bad guy gasped.

"Next time, think before you lock us in Dumbledore's office Professor." A 17 year old version of Fred told him as he and his twin came up from behind a 16 year old version of Hermione, who had her wand still raised.

"You locked them in?" Remus said.

"Petrificus Totalus" Sirius said at the Death Eater he was fighting

She went ridged.

"Jim! Do you want to do the honors?" Remus asked as he looked towards James

"Gladly. Levicorpus"

Slimeball rose in the air feet first.

"Just like 5th year." Sirius said wiping an imaginary tear.

"AVADA…" Voldemort started pointing his wand at Dumbledore.

"HEY TOM! CATCH!" a 15 year old Harry yelled throwing a goblet towards Voldemort.

Before Voldemort could do anything, out of reflex, he caught the goblet and disappeared.

At that point, the staff had overtaken the Death Eaters so everyone cheered. Except Harry.

"This ends tonight." He said grinding his teeth as he made himself a Portkey.

0000

The memory faded.

"Who was the man Uncle Remus was fighting?" Megan asked the headmaster.

"That was Severus Snape. He was the Potions Master at the time."

Just then, the scenery changed to a place that looked like a house that had blown up and was never repaired.

"Well, well. Potter. Fancy seeing you here. And I was thinking you just sent me away to save Hogwarts." Voldemort said to Harry

"I did. I just wanted to finish this once and for all."

"So, you want to join your parents?"

"I can do that when I get back to the castle." Harry said grinning.

"What are you talking about boy? Your parents are dead. Your mudblood mother died trying to save you."

Harry whipped out his wand. "Never insult my mother."

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort shot one of the Unforgivables at Harry

Harry dodged behind what looked to be once a chimney and sent the disarming curse at his opponent. It missed and Voldemort reacted with the Imperious. Harry fought it off and decided it was time.

"I must admit, you've gotten better." Voldemort said.

"Well, I have you to thank. If you hadn't killed my parents and marked me as your equal, I wouldn't have practiced as much."

"So that was the other part of the prophesy." He said as he sent another Crucio that hit it's mark.

"How come you're not trying to kill me yet?" Harry managed to ask.

"Have you forgotten already about what happened at the Triwizard Tournament, Potter?" referring to the connection.

"No. Amor Caritas!" Harry said.

"AGGGHHHH!" Voldemort screamed in agony.

"Wow. You do have a lot of evil in you." Harry said.

"What was that?"

"A Gryffindor spell. It won't work for you. If anything, it will heal me."

The duel continued with Voldemort attempting Unforgivables and Harry dodging.

(A/N: This next spell happened when James, Lily, and Dumbledore found out Harry switched wands in the Original)

"DEBILITATLEO!" Harry cried.

A gold light came out of his wand like a patronus and took the form of a lion. The attack went towards Voldemort and engulfed him. When the light faded, Voldemort was left gasping for breath.

"AVADA…" Voldemort started not fully recovered.

"LAPIS GORGONIS!"

The green spell hit Voldemort and he started to go ridged and gray. Voldemort was now a stone statue. Megan starred open mouthed

Harry took some deep breaths as he regained his composer.

"And just so you know," he told the statue, "my parents are alive again."

He went behind the place where he dodged the first curse and said, "Dirumpus"

The statue exploded into millions of tiny pieces.

"I guess I better get Dad's wand back to him."

Harry stood up and grabbed a stuffed stag doll.

"Portus."

With that, he disappeared.

0000

Megan found herself back in the Headmaster's office.

"That was it?" she asked.

Dumbledore nodded as he pulled that memory out of the pensieve. "If you like, you can see the memory of your parents' reaction when they found out that he had switched the wands."

Megan thought. "Can I also see what happened when he got back?"

"Of course."

"Alright."

Dumbledore pulled out three of his memories and they went in.

Megan looked around and saw that she was in the Great Hall again.

"Where's Harry?" Megan's mother asked frantically.

"I'm sure he's alright." James attempted to calm her down while trying to calm himself.

"How can you be so sure?" Lily asked.

"It's alright." Dumbledore made an attempt. "His wand and Voldemort's are brothers. They can't harm each other.

"What type of wand is Harry's?" Lily asked curious.

"If I recall correctly, an eleven inch Holly and phoenix feather." Dumbledore told her.

Megan noticed her father looking at his wand. When he saw it, he turned pale

"Professor. I think we might have a problem." James said as he showed them the Holly wand.

"James. I thought your wand was Mahogany." Lily told her husband.

"It is." He said. "Harry must have switched the last time we spoke together."

The memory faded.

Megan was at a loss for words.

The Great Hall reappeared

"Harry James Potter!" Lily yelled at him when he reappeared. "Where in Merlin's name have you been?"

"It's alright. He's gone." Harry told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Harry said.

"Come with me Harry." Dumbledore said to him. "You 13 may join us if you'd like." He added to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Sara, Spica, Melissa, Remus, Sirius, John, Lily, and James.

They all looked at Harry before agreeing.

When they got to the office,

"Now Harry, I'm going to ask you to think about the battle you just had with Voldemort."

"Alright." Harry said reliving the terrible hours.

Dumbledore touched his wand to Harry's head and pulled out the memory. After that, he placed it in Harry's Pensieve.

"When did that get up here?" Harry asked.

"Sorry mate. Dumbledore asked for it while you were gone." Ron told him.

"Do you mind if we look? It is your memory." Dumbledore asked.

"Sure Professor. It's probably better that way." Harry said as the others plunged in.

The memory faded.

"What happened?" Megan asked.

"You have already seen the memory." Dumbledore explained.

Another memory came up. The scenery hadn't changed.

When they came out, Lily wrapped her son in a very tight hug.

"Where did you learn those spells Harry?" Hermione asked.

"The book Dad gave me." Harry answered.

"Why did You-know-who scream at that one spell?" Ron asked.

"Because that is a spell that lets the victim feels what it is like to be loved." Dumbledore answered. "Voldemort had so much evil in him, it caused him pain."

"That's new." Sirius said.

"Actually, it's old." Melissa corrected. "It's one of the Lost Spells"

"I have a question though." Lily said. "Why did you choose that location dear?"

"And why are you still holding that Portkey?" George added.

Harry gave George a look, "I just feel like it." He answered the twin. "As for why I chose that place, well, it felt right. I mean, Godric Hollow was where Voldemort's first downfall was."

"Hopefully, for the last time." Spica said.

"What are we going to do with Snivellus?" Sirius asked.

Megan looked at the Headmaster.

"You father and Mr. Black's nickname for Severus Snape." Dumbledore told her.

"I believe I will leave that to the Minister." The memory Dumbledore answered. "Sara, would you do Hogwarts the honor of being the new Potion's Master?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"Oh. Here's your wand back Dad." Harry said giving the wand to his father. "Sorry I took it."

"It's alright. You only did that so you can get rid of Voldemort."

"At least it's over." Lily sighed.

"Actually, it's only beginning." James told her.

"What do you mean Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Well, with Voldemort gone, we are able to go back into the open. The press and many others will constantly be on our tails wanting the story." James told him.

"Since when did that bother you?" Melissa asked.

"Since I had a family of my own." James answered.

"What about Potter Manor?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. If I recall correctly, Potter Manor has many wards on it." Remus added

"I've read about it." Hermione said, "There are so many wards, that not even the best of wizards can get in."

"So much for visiting." Ron said

"Ron, how big do you think the Manor is?" James asked.

"There's enough room for both of your families and the Marauders/Maraudettes." Remus told Ron.

"With plenty of room to spare." Sirius added.

"We would love to have your family over." Lily put in her say.

"Yeah Ron. C'mon." Harry said to his friend.

"There's a Quidditch field" James told him.

"In that case, when does the Express leave?"

"Not for another month Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore answered.

"A month?"

The memory faded and Megan found herself back in her own time.

"Wow." She said.

"I'm sure if you have any questions, Harry will answer them. And, he wants you to stop by his office after you leave here."

TBC

_Megan quickly raised her hand._

"_Miss. Potter?"_

"_Do you have to show it to us?" she asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to."_

_Harry smiled at his sister's consideration. "Sorry Miss. Potter. I have to so that you know what you're up against if the time ever comes. I've done this lesson before. You don't have to stay if you don't want to."_

"_No. I want to. I want to see the killing curse." She said determined as she grabbed on to her chair._


	17. Finding Out More

**Chapter 17: Finding Out More**

Megan went on down to her brother's office. She had so many question that she hoped he would answer. However, she wouldn't blame him if he didn't. Before she knew it, she was standing outside the DADA office.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Harry's voice called out.

She opened the door and saw Harry waiting for her.

"So you saw it." Harry said to her.

She nodded.

He sighed.

"I'm sure you have other questions." Harry said to her.

"Why were the bat and the robin acting that way?"

Harry laughed "I guess you didn't see that part."

"I was too busy watching everyone kick Death Eater arse." She told him.

"Mum's going to kill me for telling you, but the bat was Ron and the robin was Ginny."

Megan's mouth dropped.

"They're animagi?" she asked

Harry nodded. Then,

POP

In Harry's place, hovered a medium size black owl with a red marking on its forehead.

POP

Harry was back to normal now as Megan's mouth dropped even further.

"You're one too?" she managed to ask

"I learned my fifth year. After I learned, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George followed."

"Hermione, Fred, and George are animagi too!"

"Hermione's an otter and Fred and George are beavers." Harry told her. "I'm Archimedes, Ron's Nat, Ginny's Red, Hermione's Tiria, Fred's Flattail, and George is Bucktooth."

"Archimedes? That's what Dad called you that Christmas. He knows?" Megan remembered.

"Yes. Who do you think taught...oops" Harry started before catching his mistake.

"Are any of the parents animagi?"

"Mum is really going to kill me now." Harry said. "Sirius, John, Spica, Mum, Dad, Melissa, and Sara."

"Mum and Dad are animagi too? Why haven't we been told?"

"Mum and the others didn't want you kids doing anything like that just yet."

"What animals are they?"

"Sirius is a dog, John's a cat, Spica's a squirrel, Mum's a fox, Dad's a stag, Melissa's a wolf, and Sara's a rabbit. They still call each other by their nicknames if you listen closely to the conversations."

"So, Uncle Remus isn't one because…"

"They became animagi their fifth year. That was before the cure."

"And he hasn't become one yet?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "Actually, I don't think any of them have been in their animal forms in ages. Except Sirius if that dog that you saw in America was him."

0000

"So let me get this straight." Vega said to Megan when she returned that night and told the guys what she learned. "Our PARENTS are animagi?"

Megan nodded.

"But we aren't supposed to know about that yet." Megan told her.

"And so are three of our Professors?" Colin added.

"If you count McGonagall." Megan said. "Rats. I forgot to ask why Binns decided to teach us about Voldemort."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out soon." Adam said.

0000

"Any news sir?"

"Yes. There has been suspicious activity in Albania." Dumbledore said his visitor. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. Ginny and I have already talked about it." Harry said.

"When will you leave?"

"After school ends. We're not telling anyone."

"They will be worried." Dumbledore said remembering Lily's threats the last time Harry left the country to train in magic.

"You'll cover for me again right?"

"Of course. Are you taking the kids?"

"Yes. We made a friend last time in Italy. We've already contacted him and he said that he and his wife will gladly look after the kids while we stop the still loyal Death Eaters from figuring out how to bring Voldemort back."

"Have you handled a replacement?"

"Neville said that he can give it a try."

"Do you know how long you'll be gone this time?"

Harry sighed. "I have no idea. Hopefully shorter than the three years last time. But there is no telling."

"In that case," Dumbledore said taking a vial out of his desk, "I believe you better hold on to this."

It was the memory of the final battle.

0000

A couple of months later,

"Alright. I've gotten Dumbledore's AND the Ministry's approval to do this lesson." Harry told the class. "Thank goodness for Susan Bones."

The Gryffindor second years all looked at each other.

"The Unforgivables," Harry started, "are the worst spells anyone can perform. I better not hear about any of you using them."

Harry then pulled out a jar with three spiders.

"Can anyone name them? Miss. Black."

"There's the Imperius, Cruciatus, and Avada Kedavra." She answered.

"Correct. 15 points to Gryffidor. We'll start with the Imperius."

He pulled out a spider.

"Imperio!" he said to the spider.

Just then, the spider started doing stretches and jumping jacks. The class started to laugh.

"Funny? Can anyone tell me why this curse is illegal? Mr. Ackheart."

"Because the curse is a mind control spell." Jeremy said. "It's illegal because the user can make someone else do something illegal, or even kill."

"Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor. Another thing this spell can do is cause the victim to commit suicide."

The class grew quiet as Harry lifted the spell.

"Now, the Cruciatus curse." Harry said getting a little pale. "In order to show it to you, I think a little growth spell should help. Engorgio"

The spider was now the size of a tarantula. Harry chuckled a little.

"Ron would freak." He said half to himself. "Before I start this curse, can anyone tell me what it is? Miss. Edwards."

"It's a curse that sends searing pain through the victims body." She said.

"Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor." Harry said before turning his wand towards the spider. "Crucio!"

The spider started to twitch horribly as it rocked from side to side. It really did look in pain. Just as quickly as he performed the curse, Harry lifted it.

"Not pleasant." He said turning to the class. "I've had it done to me a couple of times."

Megan bit her lip as she remembered the memory of the duel.

"It was very popular when Voldemort was in power." He continued. "I'm not going to name any names, but one of my friend's parents were put under that curse for so long, they lost their minds. Luckily, Sara Montgomery, now Newton, found a cure for them. Now the last one."

Megan quickly raised her hand.

"Miss. Potter?"

"Do you have to show it to us?" she asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Harry smiled at his sister's consideration. "Sorry Miss. Potter. I have to so that you know what you're up against if the time ever comes. I've done this lesson before. You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"No. I want to. I want to see the killing curse." She said determined as she grabbed on to her chair.

"Very well." Harry said as he shrunk the last spider down and pulled out another.

He closed his eyes and murmured a couple of names. Colin could have sworn Harry said _Think of Snape, Pettigrew, or Voldemort._ Apparently, that worked, because when Harry opened his eyes, he pointed his wand at the spider with a look of pure hatred. "Avada Kedavra."

A flash of green light shot from the wand and hit the spider. The spider rolled on its back dead.

"There is no countercurse. And no blocking. The best way to keep from getting hit, is to dodge very quickly." Harry said quietly. "Only one person has survived it. I don't think I need to tell you his identity."

Megan was starring at the spider. So that was what happened that night long before her birth.

"Class dismissed." Harry said.

Everyone went out of the room except for Megan.

Harry started to clean up the spiders when he saw his sister. "Megan? Don't you have Potions?"

Megan snapped out of it. "Was that what happened?"

Harry nodded.

"How did you survive?"

He sighed. "Mum didn't have to die. Her sacrifice of love protected me. That's the only shield. However, it can only protect someone else."

Megan nodded in understanding.

"Cheer up." Harry said. "Because Sirius can't read a potion's recipe correctly, it doesn't really matter."

Megan gave him a little grin at his teasing.

"I guess I better get to class." She said. "I'm probably missing an extra lecture of defense."

Harry gave her a confused look.

"Hermione, I mean, Professor Weasley tells us what you leave out." She said.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Didn't I tell you your first year you could probably get her to tell?"

Just as she was about to leave, she stopped short, "Harry? What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first Professor Binns goes from the year 1044 BC to the 1970's. Then you show us the Unforgivables. Why?"

Harry sighed. "It's nothing really. Just some activity in Albania." He truthfully told her. "Dumbledore and I agreed that we better let you guys know this stuff as soon as possible just in case."

TBC

_Megan saw that this was true. She even started shedding a few tears._

"_I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry."_

_Megan forgot that this was a mere memory and that it turns out all right. She ran towards Riddle and threw a punch. She remembered what she had forgotten when her hand went right through his head._


	18. The Pensieve Part I

**_Part 4_**

A/N: Originally, I had years 3-6 one chapter each because the only highlights of the years will be what is covered in the chapters. However, year 3 is divided due to length.

Warning: This is a long chapter due to the memories. So, what I'm going to do is post all the parts about the Pensieve all at once. That way, you can get the full effect.

**Chapter 18: The Pensieve Part I**

To say that the disappearance of Harry, Ginny, Taran, and Tara was a surprise to everyone would be an understatement.

"Not again." Ron had complained when he heard the news.

0000

During the Third Year,

Everything was peaceful in England. All of the students in Megan's class were permitted to go to Hogsmeade. Every Hogsmeade weekend, Megan would sneak off to visit her brother's home only to find it empty. Neville was doing a great job at DADA.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny had dropped the kids off at their friend's place in Italy. They had met Roberto when they were last there. They took off to Albania to find Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and other Slytherins attempting to bring Voldemort back. They quickly stopped them.

0000

Meanwhile in Hogsmeade,

The children had finally gotten permission to go to Hogsmeade. As everyone else went exploring, Megan walked up to her brother's abandon house.

"Hello?" she asked as she opened the door.

Nothing.

She went exploring, which had been extremely hard with her brother, sister-in-law, niece, and nephew around due to the fact that some of the rooms had been off limits. Finally, she came to a room. She opened the door and saw a table with a pensieve in the middle. In it, memories swirled around. By the bowl of memories, there was a note.

_Megan,_

_Sorry for leaving without properly saying "Goodbye." We had to leave sooner than we thought. There had been Death Eaters spotted so Ginny and I went to go stop them from bringing Voldemort back. We weren't sure whether or not we would be too late, so we took Taran and Tara with us. Can you take care of Dobby for us? All you really have to do is visit him during your Hogsmeade trips and during the breaks. Thanks. And be careful just in case._

_Love, _

_Harry_

_P.S. I had a feeling you'd explore and find this room. So, I'm giving you permission to look into the pensieve. You should be able to see the highlights of my years in Hogwarts._

Because of Megan's curiosity, she decided to take advantage of the situation and plunged into the pensieve.

0000

A few seconds later, she found herself in a room surrounded by fire. To her left, she saw an eleven year old version of her brother. In the center of the room, stood a large mirror and a man with a turban.

"You!" Harry gasped.

The man smiled.

"Me." He confirmed calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."

"But I thought… Snape…"

"Severus?" the man laughed. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

"But Snape tried to kill me!" Harry argued.

"No, no, no. I tried to kill you." Quirrell told the eleven year old.

This took Megan by surprise.

"Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at the Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you."

"Snape was trying to _save _me?"

"Of course. Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really…he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he _did_ make himself unpopular…and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight." Quirrell told Harry.

Megan gasped as Quirrell snapped his fingers and ropes sprang out of thin air binding Harry.

"You're too nosy to live, Potter." Quirrell told him. "Scurrying around the school Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

"_You_ let the troll in?" Harry asked.

"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls…you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off…and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even managed to bite Snape's leg off properly.

"Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror."

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone. Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this…but he's in London…I'll be far away by the time he gets back…"

"I saw you and Snape in the forest…" Harry blurted out.

"Yes. He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me…as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side…"

Quirrell stopped from going around the mirror and stared into it.

"I see the Stone…I'm presenting it to my master…but where is it?"

Megan looked to see her brother struggling against the ropes.

"But Snape always seemed to hate me so much." He told the man.

"Oh he does," Quirrell told him. "Heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you _dead_."

"But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing…I thought Snape was threatening you…"

"Sometimes, I find it hard to follow my master's instructions…he is a great wizards and I am weak…"

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped.

"He is with me wherever I go. I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it…Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell suddenly shivered. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me…decided he would have keep a closer watch on me…"

Quirrell then cursed under his breath.

"I don't understand…is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"

Megan saw her brother attempt to get himself in front of the glass, tripping as he went.

"What does this mirror do?" Quirrell asked "How does it work? Help me, Master!"

"Use the boy…Use the boy…" a voice came from Quirrell.

Megan's eyes went wide and she started to look around the room.

"Yes…Potter…come here." Quirrell said to Harry.

He clapped his hands and the ropes fell off Harry. He slowly got up.

"Come here. Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

Harry walked toward him.

"Well? What do you see?" Quirrell asked impatiently.

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," Harry said. "I…I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

Quirrell cursed again. "Get out of the way."

Harry moved aside and started to walk away.

"He lies…He lies…" the same voice said.

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

"Let me speak to him…face-to-face…"

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough…for this…"

Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. Megan got a horrible feeling in her stomach.

When the turban came off, she tried to scream, but the only thing that came out was a gasp.

What should have been the back of Quirrell's head, there was a face. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils.

"Harry Potter…" it whispered.

Harry and Megan tried to step back, but couldn't.

"See what I have become?" it continued. "mere shadow and vapor…I have form only when I can share another's body…but there have always been those willing to let me into their heads and minds…Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks…you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest…and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own…Now…why don't you give me the Stone in your pocket?"

Megan looked at the younger Harry in confusion. How did Harry get the Stone?

Harry stumbled backward.

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me…or you'll meet the same end as your parents…They died begging me for mercy…"

"LIAR!" both Harry and Megan shouted.

The face was smiling.

"How touching…I always value bravery…Yes, boy, your parents were brave…I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight…but your mother needn't have died…she was trying to protect you…Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"NEVER!" Harry yelled as he ran for the door.

"SEIZE HIM!" the face cried out.

Megan watched in horror as Quirrell's hand closed on Harry's wrist and there was nothing she could do. All of a sudden, Quirrell let him go. Megan saw that Quirrell's hands were blistering.

"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" the face shrieked again.

Quirrell lunged and knocked Harry off his feet. Then, Quirrell howled in agony.

"Master, I cannot hold him…my hands…my hands!"

Megan say that Quirrell's hands were burned, raw, and red.

"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" the face screeched.

As Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, Harry reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face

"AAAARGH!" Quirrell screamed, his face blistering.

Harry jumped up and caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tightly as possible. It seemed Quirrell could not touch Harry without feeling pain.

The face kept on screaming, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"

Just then, Megan saw Dumbledore come in calling out to Harry.

Quirrell wrenched his arm from Harry's grasped and the memory went black.

0000

Megan looked around when the scenery came back up. This time, she was at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Stone pillars entwined with carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.

Then, she saw a twelve year old version of her brother looking around the Chamber. Both students looked up and saw a giant face above them. It was old and looked like a monkey with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of his robes. As Megan and Harry followed the length of the beard, they saw a small, black-robed figure with red hair.

"Ginny!" Megan heard Harry muttered as he ran to her and dropped to his knees.

"Ginny…don't be dead…please don't be dead…" Harry continued as he turned her over.

Megan saw her future sister-in-law white and cold.

"Ginny, please wake up," Harry begged her.

"She won't wake." A soft male voice said.

Both Potters looked from the Weasley and saw a tall, black-haired boy leaning against a pillar. He was blurred around the edges.

"Tom…_Tom Riddle_?" Harry asked.

The boy nodded, not taking his eyes off Harry.

"What d'you mean, she won't wake?" Harry asked "She's not…she's not…?"

"She's still alive," Riddle said, "But only just."

Megan and Harry starred at the boy.

"Are you a ghost?" Harry asked.

"A memory," Riddle told him. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

Riddle pointed towards a little black book near the statue's giant toes.

"You've got to help me, Tom," Harry said raising Ginny's head. "We've got to get her out of here. There's a basilisk…I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment, …Please, help me…"

Riddle didn't move. Harry managed to pick his future wife up halfway off the floor. He bent down to pick something up.

"Did you see…?" Harry asked.

Harry looked up. Megan saw that Riddle was still watching him…and twirling her brother's wand.

"Thanks." Harry said to him stretching his hand out for his wand.

Riddle's mouth curved into a smile as he continued twirling the wand.

"Listen," Harry said to him. "_We've got to go!_ If the basilisk comes…"

"It won't come until it is called." Riddle said calmly.

Harry lowered Ginny back onto the floor

"What do you mean?" Harry asked Tom, "Look, give me my wand, I might need it…"

Riddle's smile broadened.

"You won't be needing it."

"What d'you mean, I wont' be…?"

"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter," Riddle interrupted. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you."

"Look," a now impatient Harry said. "I don't think you get it. We're in the _Chamber of Secrets_. We can talk later…"

Megan gasped when her brother revealed the location of the memory.

"We're going to talk now." Riddle told him as he pocketed Harry's wand.

"How did Ginny get like this?" Harry asked slowly.

"Well, that's an interesting question, and a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this it because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"The diary." Riddle explained. "My diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes…how her brothers _tease_ her, how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books, how she didn't' the famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her."

Megan watched in confusion as Riddle starred at Harry with a hungry look in his eyes.

"It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an 11 year old girl. But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply _loved_ me. _No one's ever understood me like you, Tom…I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in…It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket…_"

Riddle laughed.

"If I say it myself, Harry, I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted…I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of _my_ secrets, to start pouring a little of _my_ soul back into _her_…"

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked in horror.

"Haven't you guessed yet, Harry Potter? Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber fo Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat."

"No," both Harry and Megan whispered.

"Yes." Riddle said calmly. "Of course, she didn't _know_ what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries…far more interesting, they became…_Dear Tom, I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me…There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad…I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!"_

Megan looked at Tom angrily and turned to her brother who had the same expression.

"It took a long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary." Riddle continued. "But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where _you_ came in, Harry. You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. OF all the people who could have picked it up, it was you, the very person I was most anxious to meet…"

"And why did you want to meet me?" Harry asked angrily.

"Well, you see, Ginny told me all about you, Harry. Your whole _fascinating _history." Riddle's eyes moved to the scar. "I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So, I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust…"

"Hagrid's my friend. And you framed him didn't you? I thought you made a mistake, but…" Harry said even angrier.

Riddle laughed again.

"It was my word against Hagrid's, Harry. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but so _brave_, school prefect, model student…on the other hand, big blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls…but I admit, even _I _was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought _someone_ must realize that Hagrid couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken _me_ five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance…as though Hagrid had the brains, or the power!"

Megan was now fuming. It was only the fact that she was looking at a memory that kept her from punching Tom.

"Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dippet to keep Hagrid and train him as gamekeeper. Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed…Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did…"

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you." Harry said.

"Well, he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled. I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years I'd spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my 16 year old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well, you haven't finished it. No one's died this time, not even the cat. I a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again…"

"Haven't I already told you," Riddle said. "That killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been…._you._"

Megan and Harry starred at him.

"Imagine how angry I was when the next time my diary was opened it was Ginny who was writing to me, not you. She saw you with the diary, you see, and panicked. What if you found out how to work it, and I repeated all her secrets to you? What if, even worse, I told you who'd been strangling roosters? So the foolish little brat waited until your dormitory was deserted and stole it back. But I knew what I must do. It was clear to me that you were on the trail of Slytherin's heir. From everything Ginny had told me about you, I knew you would go to any lengths to solve the mystery…particularly if one of your best friends was attacked. And Ginny had told me the whole school was buzzing because you could speak Parseltongue…."

"This _is_ a long story." Megan said to herself despite her anger.

"So I made Ginny write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. She struggled and cried and became _very_ boring. But there isn't much life in her…She put too much into the diary, into me. Enough to let me leave its pages at last…I have been waiting for you to appear since we arrived here. I knew you'd come. I have many questions for you, Harry Potter." Tom continued.

"Like what?" Harry spatted.

"Well, how is it that _you…_ a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent… managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did _you_ escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

"Why do you care how I escaped?" Harry asked. "Voldemort was after your time…"

"Voldemort, is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter…" Riddle said softly

He pulled Harry's wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing:

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Then, he wave the wand once, and the letters rearranged themselves. The answer caused Megan to gasp.

_I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_

"You see?" Tom whispered. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No Harry…I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"You're not." Harry said with his voice full of hatred and anger.

"Not what?" Riddle snapped

"Not the greatest sorcerer in the world. Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days…"

The smile left Riddle's face.

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere _memory _of me!" Riddle hissed.

"He's not as gone as you might think!" Harry retorted.

Riddle opened his mouth, but froze.

Harry, Megan, and Riddle heard music coming from somewhere. It got louder and louder. It sounded unearthly.

Just then, a crimson bird flew in carrying something. It was a Phoenix. And it landed on Harry's shoulder.

"That's a phoenix…" Riddle said staring at it.

"_Fawkes?"_ Harry and Megan breathed.

"And that…that's the old school Sorting Hat…"

Riddle started laughing. "This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now?"

"To business, Harry." Riddle said after getting his laugh. "Twice…in _your_ past, in _my _future…we have met. And twice I have failed to kill you. _How did you survive?_ Tell me everything. The longer you talk, the longer you stay alive."

Megan watched the two boys in horror. Things were looking bad. And the fact that Riddle was becoming more solid was not helping.

"No one knows why you lost your powers when you attacked me. But I know why you couldn't _kill_ me. Because my mother died to save me. My common _Muggle-born_ mother. She stopped you killing me. And I've seen the real you, I saw you last year. You're a wreck. You're barely alive. That's where all your power got you. You're in hiding. You're ugly, you're foul…"

"So." Riddle interrupted. "Your mother died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful counter-charm. I can see now…there is nothing special about you, after all. I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself. We even _look_ something alike…but after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know."

Megan held her breath and watched as her brother stood tense.

"Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter and the best weapons Dumbledore can give him…"

He casted an amused eye over the phoenix and the Sorting Hat, then walked away to the pillars and spoke to the stone face. But the language was more hissing than words to Megan.

Just then, the face moved. The mouth opened to make a huge black hole. Something started to stir in it.

Harry closed his eyes. Megan followed suite not wanting to take any chances.

A basilisk uncoiled itself from the mouth of Slazar Slytherin.

Riddle hissed something to the snake.

Megan cracked open her eyes and looked to the floor. She saw her brother's feet run sideways and trip.

Riddle laughed.

Just then, there was an explosive sound. Megan squinted up to see what was happening.

It was the first and only time she had ever seen a live basilisk. It was huge, thick, and a poisonous green. She looked to see what was distracting the snake from her brother.

It was Fawkes.

She then remembered her brother's lesson:

Flashback

"_Do we want to know how you know that?" Megan asked._

"_Not really. And, if the off chance occurs that you actually come across one, make sure you have a phoenix with you and don't look at the serpent until the phoenix rips the eyes out."_

End Flashback.

Fawkes long golden beak sank out of sight and a sudden shower of blood spattered to the floor. The basilisk turned and both Harry and Megan saw that the eyes were punctured out.

Riddle hissed angrily at the snake.

"Help me, help me," Megan heard her brother mutter. "Someone…anyone…"

Megan really wanted to help, but knew that she couldn't.

The basilisk's tail whipped across the floor. Something hit Harry in the face as he ducked.

It was the Sorting Hat.

"Now things are getting interesting." Megan said.

Harry placed the hat on his head and shut his eyes tightly.

Then, Harry took the hat off and pulled something out of it.

It was a gleaming silver sword with glittering rubies the size of eggs on the handle.

Riddle hissed angrily at the snake again.

The snake lunged blindly. Harry dodged and raised the sword in both hand.

The basilisk lunged again. Megan screamed loudly as the aim was proven to be true. She didn't notice that Harry had driven the hilt into the roof of the mouth of the serpent.

She only noticed what Harry did to it when the giant snake keeled over and fell to the floor, twitching.

Harry slid down the wall. Megan watched in horror as her brother pulled the poisonous fang from his arm. Fawkes then landed beside the second year boy.

"Fawkes," Harry said thickly. "You were fantastic, Fawkes…."

The bird laid its head on the spot where the wound was.

"You're dead, Harry Potter." Riddle said. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying."

Megan saw that this was true. She even started shedding a few tears.

"I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry."

Megan forgot that this was a mere memory and that it turns out all right. She ran towards Riddle and threw a punch. She remembered what she had forgotten when her hand went right through his head.

"So ends the famous Harry Potter. Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry…She bought you twelve years of borrowed time…but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must."

Then,

"Get away, bird. Get away from him…I said _get away…_"

Megan looked at her dying brother and saw that the wound was healed and he was regaining strength.

Riddle pointed Harry's wand at the bird. With a gun like bang, Fawkes flew in a whirl of gold and scarlet.

Megan laughed with joy through her tears.

"Phoenix tears…" Riddle said quietly. "Of course…healing powers…I forgot…But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Harry Potter…you and me…"

He raised the wand.

Fawkes soared back overhead and dropped the diary in Harry's lap. Harry grabbed the fang and plunged it straight into the diary.

With a loud, piercing scream, Tom Riddle started twisting and flailing. Ink spurted out of the diary.

All of a sudden, Tom Riddle had vanished. Harry's wand fell with a clatter.

Harry slowly stood up shakingly. He gathered the wand, the hat, and the sword from the serpents mouth.

Megan breathed a sigh of relief grateful that it was over.

A faint moan came from the end of the Chamber. Harry looked and ran towards Ginny as she sat up. She looked around from the basilisk, Harry, his bloodstained robes, and finally the diary. She suddenly gasped and started crying.

"Harry…oh, Harry…I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-_couldn't _say it in front of Percy…it was _me_, Harry…but I…I s-swear I d-didn't' mean to…R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over…and…_how_ did you kill that…that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary…"

"It's all right." Harry told her as he showed her the diary. "Riddle's finished. Look! Him _and _the basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here…"

"I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny cried as Harry helped her up. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and…_w-what'll Mum and Dad say?_"

Megan felt a twinge of sympathy for her sister-in-law as Fawkes flew them out of the Chamber.

Then, the memory went blank.

TBC

_When it came back up, they were back outside. This time, at Hagrid's hut. And also accompanied by someone else. They paled when they noticed the identity at the new visitor._

"_Hi guys." Vega Black said standing by Megan's side._

"_How much did you see?" Megan asked her._

"_Just got here." She told her. "Look. There's Harry and Hermione. They look younger."_


	19. The Pensieve Part II

Previously:

"_P.S. I had a feeling you'd explore and find this room. So, I'm giving you permission to look into the pensieve. You should be able to see the highlights of my years in Hogwarts."_

_Because of Megan's curiosity, she decided to take advantage of the situation and plunged into the pensieve. _

**Chapter 19: The Pensieve Part II**

A/N: Again, sorry for the length. Just trying to get the good parts that Harry would not normally tell.

Megan awaited the next memory. This time, she was outside, and not alone.

"There you are." Colin Lupin said to her. "I've been worried sick."

"Colin? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Where the bloody hell are we?"

"In Harry's pensieve." She told him.

Colin rolled his eyes. "I meant what memory?"

"Don't know. Just got out of the Chamber of Secrets." She told him. "Very interesting story how Harry killed the basilisk."

The two kids looked around. It was night. A large group was coming out of a secret passage under the Whomping Willow. One was unconscious, and another looked scared out of his wits.

"Where are the others?" Megan asked Colin.

"Zonkos." He told her. "I was the only one to notice that you were missing. I figured you were here. And Dobby told me where to find you."

Megan smiled. She was starting to develop a crush on Colin, but she didn't want ANYONE to know. Especially Colin. Little did she know, Colin felt the same way.

They continued to watch the group.

"One wrong move, Peter." Remus' voice said threateningly.

"That's my Dad." Colin whispered.

A cloud shifted bathing the group in moonlight.

The unconscious greasy haired teacher Megan knew as Severus Snape collided with Remus, a 13 year old injured Ron, and a short, plump man with colorless hair whom Megan guess to be Peter Pettigrew who had stopped abruptly. Megan saw Vega's father freeze and fling out an arm to make Harry and Hermione stop.

They saw Remus' silhouette go ridged and limbs shaking. Megan and Colin looked at the moon and saw that it was full.

Megan gasped and looked at Colin in horror. Colin was watching his father with the same expression of terror. This was before the cure.

"Oh, my…" they managed to hear Hermione gasp. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"

"Run. Run Now." Sirius told them.

Harry tried, but Ron was chained to Pettigrew and Remus. Sirius grabbed Remus and threw him back.

"Leave it to me…" Sirius told the kids. "RUN!"

Then, there was a terrible snarling noise. Rumus' head and body were growing. His shoulder hunched over as hair sprouted visibly on his face and hands. His hands were also curling into clawed paws.

Colin starred in horror as his father reared and snapped his long jaws. Vega's father transformed into a large, grim-like black dog.

"That's the dog that was chasing Pluto in Disneyland." Megan realized.

"Sorry Megan." Colin said sarcastically. "I didn't see because I was too busy watching my father transform painfully into a werewolf."

They continued to watch as the dog and the werewolf fought. Just then, Hermione screamed.

Peter Pettigrew had Lupin's wand and stunned Ron and Hermione's cat.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at the traitor. "Stay where you are."

It was too late. Pettigrew transformed into a rat and scurried away.

There was a howl and then a growl. Harry, Megan, and Colin turned to see the werewolf running towards the forest.

"Sirius!" Harry cried out "He's gone. Pettigrew transformed!"

Sirius looked horrible. There were gashes on his back and muzzle. But when Harry told him this, he got up to go find the traitor.

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione ran over to Ron.

"What did he do to him?" Hermione whispered to Harry. Ron was definitely alive, but didn't seem to recognize them.

"I don't know…" Harry told her. "We'd better get them up to the castle and tell someone." He added referring to Snape as well as Ron. "Come…"

Then, everyone heard a dog that was in pain.

"Sirius." Harry muttered before starting off in a run. Hermione, Megan, and Colin followed.

On the lakeshore, they saw that Sirius had turned back into a human. He looked so vunerable crouched on all fours and his hands over his head.

"Nooo," he moaned. "Nooo…please…"

"Thank goodness Vega isn't here." Megan said to herself.

"Look!" Colin said pointing to the sky.

At least 100 Dementors were gliding towards them.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted "Thank of something happy! _Expecto Patronum_!"

Sirius gave a shudder, rolled over, and lay motionless on the ground extremely pale.

Harry and Hermione kept the chanting up. A thin wisp of sliver smoke escaped from Harry's wand, but that wasn't enough. Hermione collapsed.

A Dementor went gliding towards Harry, and made to sweep the Patronus aside. Then, it raised both of its hands and lowered his hood.

Colin paled. He had read that the Dementor only lowers its hood when it is about the perform the kiss.

Harry's Patronus flickered at died.

Suddenly,

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" a voice from the other side of the lake screamed.

Everyone looked and there was someone on the other side of the lake. They couldn't quite make it out because of the bright patronus that was emitted from the wand. The Dementors left Harry, Hermione, and Sirius. Harry, Colin, and Megan looked closer at the Patronus and saw that it was a stag.

Then, the memory faded.

0000

When it came back up, they were still outside. This time, at Hagrid's hut. And also accompanied by someone else. They paled when they noticed the identity at the new visitor.

"Hi guys." Vega Black said standing by Megan's side.

"How much did you see?" Megan asked her.

"Just got here." She told her. "Look. There's Harry and Hermione. They look younger."

The other two students turned to see Harry and Hermione sneaking around Hagrid's hut.

"_What_ are they doing?" Colin asked.

All of a sudden, "It's us. We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."

It was Harry's voice.

"Yeh shouldn've come." They heard Hagrid whisper and shut the door quickly.

"This is the weirdest thing we've every done," the Harry in the pumpkin patch said.

"How could Harry be there," Megan asked pointing to the visible Harry, "And there?" she added pointing to the hut.

"Let's move along a bit," Hermione whispered. "We need to get nearer to Buckbeak."

The three present day students saw them move towards the hippogriff. Hagrid had recently covered those in class.

"Now?" Harry whispered.

"No!" Hermione whispered back "If we steal him now, those Committee people will think Hagrid set him free! We've got to wait until they've seen he's tied outside!"

"That's going to give us about 60 seconds." Harry told her.

Just then, they heard a crash of breaking china.

"That's Hagrid breaking the milk jug." Hermione whispered. "I'm going to find Scabbers in a moment…"

A few minutes later, they heard Hermione's shriek.

"Hermione." Harry thought of something. "What if we…we just run in there and grab Pettigrew…"

"No!" Hermione told him. "Don't you understand? We're breaking one of the most important wizarding laws! Nobody's supposed to change time, nobody! You heard Dumbledore, if we're seen…"

"We'd only be seen by ourselves and Hagrid!"

"Harry, what do you think you'd do if you saw yourself bursting into Hagrid's house?" Hermione asked.

"I'd…I'd think I'd gone mad." Harry admitted. "or I'd think there was some Dark Magic going on…"

"_Exactly_! You wouldn't understand, you might even attack yourself! Don't you see? Professor McGonagall told me what awful things have happened when wizards have meddled with time…Loads of them ended up killing their past or future selves by mistake."

"Okay." Harry said to her. "It was just an idea, I just thought…"

Hermione shushed him and pointed towards the castle. Dumbledore and three other men were coming down.

"Time travel." Colin said understanding what was happening. "Harry and Hermione traveled back in time. _That's _what this memory is."

"We're about to come out!" Hermione breathed.

The past Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out with Hagrid.

"It's okay, Beaky, it's okay…" Hagrid said to the hippogriff. "Go on. Get goin'" he told the 13 year olds.

"Beaky?" Megan, Colin, and Vega gaped.

"I don't know if that's better or worse than calling a 20-foot, 3-headed dog, "Fluffy"." Megan said

"Hagrid, we can't…"

"We'll tell them what really happened…"

"They can't kill him…"

"Go!" Hagrid told them. "It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all."

Hermione from the past threw the Invisibility Cloak over the past Harry and Ron.

"Go quick." Hagrid bade them. "Don' listen…"

The execution party had arrived at the front door. Hagrid headed back into the cabin and opened the door.

"Where's the beast?" the executioner asked.

"Out…Outside." They heard Hagrid croak.

They then saw the executioner look out the window.

"We…er…have to read you the official notice of execution, Hagrid. I'll make it quick. And then you and Macnair need to sign it. Macnair, you're supposed to listen too, that's procedure…" another man said.

Macnair, the executioner, left the window.

"Wait here." Harry said. "I'll do it."

Harry went to approach Buckbeak like Hagrid taught them.

"_It is the decision of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the hippogriff Buckbeak, hereafter called the condemned, shall be executed on the sixth of June at sundown…_" the man read.

Colin, Vega, and Megan watched Harry in anticipation as he inched towards the hippogriff and bowed. Buckbeak bowed back just before Harry fumbled to untie the condemned hippogriff

"…_sentenced to execution by beheading, to be carried out by the Committee's appointed executioner, Walden Macnair…_"

"Come on Buckbeak," Harry murmuer, "come on, we're going to help you. Queitly…quietly…"

"…_as witnessed below_. Hagrid, you sign here…"

Harry tried tugging on the rope, but that was one stubborn hippogriff.

"Well, let's get this over with." A different voice came from inside. "Hagrid, perhaps it will be better if you stay inside…"

"No," Hagrid said. "I…I wan' ter be with him…I don' wan' him ter be alone…"

"_Buckbeak, move_!" Harry hissed as he continued tugging. Finally, it started to walk.

"One moment, please, Macnair." Dumbledore's voice came "You need to sign too."

"Harry, hurry!" Hermione mouthed

Harry tugged some more until they had reached the trees.

"Quick! Quick!" she moaned. She then grabbed the rope and helped Harry tug.

"Stop." Harry whispered. "They might hear us…"

Just then, Hagrid's door opened wit ha bang. Everyone stood still.

There was silence…then,

"Where is it?" the voice that told Hagrid it would be better to stay. "Where is the beast?"

"It was tied here! I saw it! Just here!" Macnair exclaimed.

"How extraordinary," Dumbledore said with a hint of amusement.

"He knows." Colin whispered.

"Beaky!" Hagrid said.

Macnair swung his axe into the fence in anger as Hagrid started sobbing.

"Gone! Gone! Bless his little beak, he's _gone_! Musta pulled himself free! Beaky, yeh clever boy!"

Megan, Colin, and Vega rolled their eyes.

"Someone untied him." Macnair snarled. "We should search the grounds, the forest…"

"Macnair." Dumbledore said calmly. "if Buckbeak has indeed been stolen, do you really think the thief will have led him away on foot? Search the skies, if you will…Hagrid, I could do with a cup of tea. Or a large brandy."

"O'…o' course, Professor," Hagrid said. "Come in, come in…"

"Now what?" Harry asked when the coast was clear.

"We'll have to hide in here. We need to wait until they've gone back to the castle. Then we wait until it's safe to fly Buckbeak up to Sirius' window. He won't be there for another couple of hours…Oh, this is going to be difficult…"

Vega looked at her friends in confusion at the mention of her father's name.

"We're going to have to move." Harry said. "We've got to be able to see the Whomping Willow, or we won't know what's going on."

"Ok." Hermione agreed. "But we've got to keep out of sight, Harry, remember…"

The five students moved towards the Whomping Willow.

"There's Ron!" Harry said suddenly.

"Get away from him…" they heard Ron scream "Get away…Scabbers, come _here_…."

Then,

"Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat…"

"There's Sirius!" Harry said gaining Vega's attention. The large black dog came out from the roots of the Willow. Then, he seized Ron after knocking Harry over.

"Isn't that the dog from Disneyland?" Vega asked.

"I've already pointed that out Veg." Megan told her.

"Wait a minute. MY DAD was the dog at Disneyland?"

"Yep." Colin told her.

"Looks even worse from here, doesn't it?" Harry said. "Ouch…look, I just got walloped by the tree….and so did you…this is _weird_"

The large tree was lashing out with it's branches. Colin, Megan, and Vega winced whenever Harry or Hermione was whacked by it. Suddenly, it froze.

"That was Crookshanks pressing the knot." Hermione said.

"And there we go…," Harry muttered "We're in."

The tree started to move again after the two went into the passage. Then, Dumbledore, Macnair and the other guys were making their way to the castle.

"Right after we'd gone down into the passage!" Hermione said "If _only_ Dumbledore had come with us…"

"Macnair and Fudge would've come too." Harry told her. "I bet you anything Fudge would've told Macnair to murder Sirius on the spot…"

Vega paled as the four men left.

"Here comes Lupin." Harry said as another figure came running down the steps.

Colin watched with interest as his father grabbed a broken branch and pressed the knot. The tree stopped and Remus went down

"If he'd only grabbed the cloak." Harry said. "It's just lying there…"

Then, he turned to Hermione.

"If I just dashed out now and grabbed it, Snape'd never be able to get it and…"

"Harry, _we mustn't be seen._"

"How can you stand this? Just standing here and watching it happen? I'm going to grab the cloak!"

"Harry, _no!_"

Hermione grabbed the back of Harry's robes just as Hagrid appeared making his way up to the castle singing his heart out. A large bottle was swinging from his hands.

"See?" Hermione whispered. "See what would have happened? We've got to keep out of sight! No, Buckbeak!"

Buckbeak was trying to get back to Hagrid. Harry and Hermione had such a firm grip on him, he stopped and drooped his head sadly. Megan felt sorry for the creature.

Suddenly, another figure came charging to the tree. This time,

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Vega asked.

Megan looked confused, but then remembered that Vega was not there for the last memory or the memory of Harry defeating Voldemort.

"Professor Severus Snape." She told her friend. "The old Potion's Master."

Snape stopped and grabbed the cloak.

"Get your filthy hands off it." Harry and Megan said at the same time.

"Shh!" Hermione said.

Snape grabbed the same branch Remus used and pressed the knot. Then disappeared under the tree.

"So that's it. We're all down there…and now we've just got to wait until we come back up again…"

They sat down and waited.

"Harry," Hermione said. "There's something I don't understand…Why didn't the dementors get Sirius? I remember them coming, and then I think I passed out…there were so many of them…"

Harry sat down too and told him what he had seen the previous memory.

"But what was it?" she asked.

"There's only one thing it could have been, to make the dementors go. A real Patronus. A powerful one."

"But who conjured it?"

Harry didn't say anything.

"Didn't you see what they looked like?" Hermione asked. "Was it one of the teachers?"

"No. He wasn't a teacher."

"But it must have been a really powerful wizard, to drive all those dementors away…If the Patronus was shining so brightly, didn't it light him up? Couldn't you see…?"

"Yeah, I saw him. But…maybe I imagined it…I wasn't thinking straight…I passed out right afterward…"

"Who did you think it was?"

"I think…I think it was my dad."

Megan, Colin, and Vega looked at each other in confusion. Yes, James had come back from the dead, but it wasn't supposed to happen for another year or two.

"Harry, your dad's…well…dead."

"I know that."

"You think you saw his ghost?"

"I don't know…no…he looked solid…"

"But then…"

"Maybe I was seeing things," Harry said. "But…from what I could see…it looked like him…I've got the photos of him. I know it sounds crazy."

"Here we come." Hermione said after an hour.

Megan, Colin, and Vega looked and saw the start of the previous memory. Colin groaned.

"Do I HAVE to see it again?"

"Close your eyes." Megan told him.

Vega looked confused.

"This was before the cure." Megan told her pointing to the covered up moon. "It's full."

Vega's eyes widened before shooting Colin a sympathetic look.

"Harry." Hermione muttered. "We've got to stay put. We mustn't be seen. There's nothing we can do…"

"So we're just going to let Pettigrew escape all over again…"

"How do you expect to find a rat in the dark? There's nothing we can do! We came back to help Sirius; we're not supposed to be doing anything else!"

"All right!"

Then, the moon slipped from behind the cloud.

"There goes Lupin." Hermione whispered. "He's transforming…"

"Hermione! We've got to move."

"We mustn't, I keep telling you…."

"Not to interfere! Lupin's going to run into the forest, right at us!"

Hermione gasped. "Quick! Quick! Where are we going to go? Where are we going to hide? The dementors will be coming any moment…"

"Back to Hagrid's! It's empty now…come on."

The group ran as they heard the werewolf howl. Normally, Colin would have been fascinated by it, but the fact it was his father made it a whole other story.

"Shh Fang, its us." Hermione told the dog. "That was really close."

"Yeah….I think I'd better go outside again, you know. I can't see what's going on…we won't know when it's time."

Hermione looked at her friend.

"I'm not going to try and interfere." Harry told her. "But if we don't see what's going on, how're we going to know when it's time to rescue Sirius."

"Well…okay, then…I'll wait here with Buckbeak…but Harry, be careful…there's a werewolf out there…and the dementors…."

Harry, Megan, Colin, and Vega went outside by the lake and watched.

They saw the dementors making their way towards Sirius.

"DAD! LOOK OUT!" Vega called.

"He can't hear you." Megan told her.

The past Harry and Hermione came running to Sirius' side.

They saw the past Harry try to produce a patronus as the other Harry looked for the caster of the corporal one.

"Come on!" he muttered. "Where are you? Dad, come on."

Nobody came. Then, Harry got a look of recognition. He seized his wand and stepped into full view.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he yelled.

The bright silver light was emitted from his wand and took the shape of a silver stag. It chased the dementors away.

Then the stag went towards Harry.

"Prongs" Harry whispered as he reached out to touch it. It vanished.

Then, an angry Hermione came up.

"What did you do?" she asked angrily. "You said you were only going to keep a lookout!"

"I just save all our lives…get behind here…behind this bush…I'll explain."

Hermione listened as Harry relayed the events.

"Did anyone see you?"

"Yes, haven't you been listening? _I_ saw me but I thought I was my dad! It's okay!"

"Harry, I can't believe it…You conjured up a Patronus that drove away all those dementors! That's very, _very _advanced magic…."

"I knew I could do it this time, because I'd already done it…Does that make sense?"

"No" Megan whispered. "But since when does time travel make sense?"

"I don't know…" Hermione answered. "Harry, look at Snape!"

They all turned and saw that Severus Snape had regained consciousness. He conjured stretchers and lifted the limp form of Harry, Hermione, and Sirius onto them. Another stretcher already had a redheaded boy on it.

"Right, it's nearly time." Hermione said. "we've got about 45 minutes until Dumbledore locks the door to the hospital wing. We've got to rescue Sirius and get back into the ward before anybody realizes we're missing…"

They waited

"D'you reckon he's up there yet?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Look! Who's that? Someone's coming back out of the castle" Hermione said.

They looked. It was Macnair.

"Macnair!" Harry said. "The executioner! He's going to get the dementors! This is it, Hermione…"

Like the other times they followed them, Megan, Colin, and Vega felt a strong urge to do what Harry was doing. (After all, this is his memory). The five students got on the back of Buckbeak and flew. Megan enjoyed it immensely.

"I wish Hagrid had let us do this." Megan told her friends

"Yeah." The others agreed.

"Oh, no…I don't like this…oh, I _really_ don't like this." Hermione muttered

"Whoa." Harry said when they got to the window. "He's there."

Sirius looked up and his jaw dropped. Vega was shocked to see her father like this up close.

"Stand back." Hermione said. "Alohomora!"

The window sprang open.

"How…how…?" Sirius asked.

Vega was shocked again at seeing her father like this.

"Get on…there's not much time." Harry told his godfather. "You've got to get out of here…the dementors are coming…Macnair's gone to get them."

Sirius got on the hippogriff just behind Vega. She turned and looked at her father amazed at what he had gone through. It was nothing like he had described to her. It was worse.

"Okay, Buckbeak, up. Up to the tower…come on" Harry told the hippogriff.

They got up to the West Tower. Harry, Hermione, Colin, Megan, and a reluctant Vega slid off.

"Sirius, you'd better go, quick. They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find out you're gone."

"What happened to the other boy? Ron?" Sirius croaked.

"He's going to be okay." Harry assured him. "He's still out of it, but Madam Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick…go…"

"How can I ever thank…"

"GO!" both teens shouted.

"We'll see each other again." Sirius vowed. "You are…truly your father's son, Harry."

With that, Sirius and Buckbeak flew off into the night.

Suddenly,

The memory went blank.

TBC

_Sparks suddenly came from the cauldron. Then a surge of white steam came out thickly from the cauldron. Suddenly, the dark outline of a tall man rose slowly from the cauldron._

"_Robe me." He said._

_Pettigrew obeyed. Then the man stepped from the cauldron and stared at Harry._

_Colin, Megan, and Vega gasped. They had just seen the resurrection of Lord Voldemort._


	20. The Pensieve Part III

A/N: On the off chance that you are a reader who finds out that when a story is updated you go to the most recent chapter, I posted three chapters at once. So, if you haven't read Parts I and II of "The Pensieve", get the mouse over to the menu at the top right corner, click either the left arrow twice or drop down to Chapter 18, click, and read the others.

Previously:

"_We'll see each other again." Sirius vowed. "You are…truly your father's son, Harry."_

_With that, Sirius and Buckbeak flew off into the night._

_Suddenly, _

_The memory went blank._

**Chapter 20: The Pensieve Part III**

"Now what?" Megan asked as they looked around.

"We seem to be in a graveyard." Colin observed.

"Let's look around." Vega suggested.

"Did anyone tell _you_ the cup was a Portkey?" a voice asked.

"Nope." Harry's voice came. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

"I dunno," the first voice said slightly nervous. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"

"Yeah."

The trio looked to see a fourteen year old Harry with a 17 year old version of Cedric Diggory.

"Someone's coming." Harry suddenly said.

They saw a person carrying something that looked like a baby. Harry's hand suddenly shot up to his head as he clutched his scar wincing in pain. Suddenly,

"Kill the spare."

It was the same voice Megan heard in the first memory. Her eyes widened.

"Avada Kedavra!" the person said swishing his wand. The bright green light shot straight for Cedric and hit him dead on.

The kids watched in horror.

The short man placed the bundle down on the ground and dragged Harry to a tombstone and tied him up. The headstone read: TOM RIDDLE

"Must be Senior." Megan said to herself. She then turned to the man who had just hit her brother for struggling.

"You!" Harry gasped when he saw the hand with the missing finger.

"What's going on?" Colin asked.

"I don't know." Megan answered.

"That must be Peter Pettigrew." Vega told her friends. "Dad mentioned that he cut off his finger to frame Dad for his death."

That was when they noticed the stone cauldron.

"Hurry!" the voice cried out.

"It is ready, Master." Peter said.

"Now…" said the voice.

Peter Pettigrew pulled open the robes to reveal something that looked like a crouched human child that was hairless, scaly-looking, dark, raw, redish black. The face was flat and snakelike and had red eyes.

Peter picked it up and placed it in the cauldron.

"_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"_ Peter said

The rat animagus placed something in the cauldron before pulling out a silver dagger.

"_Flesh…of the servant…w-willingly given…you will…revive…your master._"

With a scream, the ex-Marauder cut off his right hand.

"_B-blood of the enemy…forcibly taken…you will…resurrect your foe._"

Megan's eyes widened as her father's ex-friend used the dagger to take blood from her brother.

"He did NOT just…" Megan said shocked. "I swear, if he had not been the victim of the dementor's kiss, I'd…"

"Shhh." Her friends told her as the man formally known as Wormtail poured the blood into the cauldron

Sparks suddenly came from the cauldron. Then a surge of white steam came out thickly from the cauldron. Suddenly, the dark outline of a tall man rose slowly from the cauldron.

"Robe me." He said.

Pettigrew obeyed. Then the man stepped from the cauldron and stared at Harry.

Colin, Megan, and Vega gasped. They had just seen the resurrection of Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort reached into his robe pocket and drew out a wand. He then raised it to his servant, who was lifted off the ground and was then thrown against the same headstone to which Harry was tied too.

"My Lord…" Peter chocked, "My Lord…you promised…you did promise…"

"Hold out your arm." Voldemort ordered lazily.

"Oh Master…thank you, Master…"

"Pathetic." Colin said emotionlessly as Wormtail extended his right arm.

"The other arm, Wormtail."

"That's just sick and wrong." Vega said. "Using his Marauder name. The minute he became a Death Eater he was no longer "Wormtail". Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and Misstoffolees are Mastermind Pranksters for the Light side."

"Master, please…_please_."

Voldemort bent down and pulled out Peter's left arm. The kids saw a red tattoo – a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.

"The Dark Mark." Colin gasped.

"It is back." Voldemort said. "They will all have noticed it…and now, we shall see…now we shall know."

The red tattoo had turned jet black.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it? And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?" Voldemort whispered.

He began pacing before he stopped in front of Harry.

"You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father. A Muggle and a fool…very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child…and I killed my father, and see how useful he had proved himself, in death…"

Voldemort laughed again before continuing.

"You see that house upon the hillside, Potter? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was….He didn't like magic, my father…

"He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born, Potter, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage…but I vowed to find him…I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name…_Tom Riddle_…Listen to me, reliving family history…why, I am growing quite sentimental…But look, Harry! My _true_ family returns…"

There was a sudden swish of cloaks. Between the graves, wizards appeared. All of which were hooded and masked. They moved towards their master as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing. One Death Eater fell to his knees, crawled to his master, and kissed his robes.

"Master…Master…"he murmured.

"_That_," Megan told her crush, "is pathetic."

The other Death Eaters followed.

"Please." Vega said rolling her eyes.

The Death Eaters then formed a circle.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," Voldemort said "13 years…13 years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday…We are still united under the Dark Mark, then! _Or are we?_ I smell guilt. There is a stench of guilt upon the air. I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact…such prompt appearances!...and I ask myself…why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"

The Death Eaters remained silent.

"And I answer myself, they must have believed me broke, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment…

"And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living?

"And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort…perhaps they now pay allegiance to another…perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?"

There was muttering in the group.

"It is a disappointment to me…I confess myself disappointed."

Someone threw himself to Voldemort's feet.

"Master! Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!"

Voldemort laughed and raised his wand.

"Crucio!"

The Death Eater screamed in agonizing pain.

Voldemort raised his wand again and removed the spell.

"Get up, Avery. Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. 13 long year…I want 13 years' repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, have you not, Wormtail?"

Wormtail continued to sob.

"You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"

"Vega, push me off the Astronomy Tower when we get back." Megan told her friend as Wormtail pleaded with Voldemort.

"Why?" Vega asked.

"Because I agree with Voldemort."

"Then I'm jumping off with you." Vega told her. "Because I feel the same way. Pettigrew DOES deserve to feel pain."

"There's no need." Colin said still glaring at his father's ex-friend. "We feel the way we do for a different reason than Voldemort. He feels Pettigrew deserves the pain for coming back out of fear instead of loyalty. We feel he deserves it because of his treacherous actions."

"Excellent point Colin." Vega said.

"Yet you helped return me to my body. Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me…and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers…" Voldemort continued

Voldemort raised his wand and gave Wormtail a silver right hand.

"Oh no." Colin said in horror. "This was also before the cure. If Dad had touched that hand…"

"He didn't." Megan said. "There is no need to worry about that."

"My Lord." Wormtail whispered. "Master…it is beautiful…thank you…_thank you_…"

He then kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"I'd say he should have bled to death." Vega said.

"Too bad his soul's sucked out." Megan said. "I'd get the memory of That Night from Mum and Dad and make him watch it like we're watching this to show him what he had caused."

"May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail."

"No, my Lord…never, my Lord…"

Peter took his place in the circle.

"Lucius, my slippery friend." Voldemort turned to the man to Peter's right. "I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle-torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me, Lucius…Your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun, I daresay…but might not your energies have been better directed toward finding and aiding your master?"

"My Lord, I was constantly on the alert." Agatha's uncle said. "Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately, nothing could have prevented me…"

"And yet you ran from my Mark, when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky last summer? Yes, I know all about that, Lucius…You have disappointed me…I expect more faithful service in the future."

"Of course, my Lord, of course…You are merciful, thank you…"

Voldemort went and did his own version of roll call. It seemed to go on forever as he mentioned the Lestranges, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, three that were dead, one that left forever, one that was too cowardly to return, and another one that had already reentered his service.

"He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friend arrived here tonight…

"Yes. Harry Potter has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so far as to call him my guest of honor."

Voldemort told the story of when he tried to kill Harry, what happened Harry's first year with Quirrell, how he killed Bertha Jorkins, etc. (A/N: I'm condensing it. He talks WAY too much)

"And here he is…the boy you all believed had been my downfall…" he finished.

"Sheesh." Megan said. "He sure has a habit of talking."

Her friends looked at her questionly.

"You should have seen Harry's second memory just before Colin showed. Voldemort went on and on and on and on."

Voldemort faced Harry.

"Crucio."

Megan saw her brother wither in pain. After the curse was lifted, the Death Eaters laughed.

"You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this boy could ever have been stronger than me. But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. Harry Potter escaped me by a lucky chance. And I am now going to prove my power by killing him, here and now, in front of you all, when there is no Dumbledore to help him, and no mother to die for him. I will give him his chance. He will be allowed to fight, and you will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger." He told his followers "Just a little longer, Nagini." He added to the snake.

"Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand."

Wormtail went over to Harry and did Voldemort's bidding. The Death Eaters tightened the circle around the four kids.

"You have been taught how to duel, Harry Potter?" Voldemort said softly. "We bow, to each other, Harry."

Voldemort bowed but kept his eyes on Harry. "Come, the niceties must be observed…Dumbledore would like you to show manners…Bow to death, Harry"

Harry didn't bow as the Death Eaters laughed.

"I said, _bow_" Voldemort said raising his wand. Harry bowed under the spell.

"Very good. And now you face me, like a man…straight-backed and proud, the way your father died…" He continued. "And now…we duel."

The battle was kind of one sided at first as Voldemort used the Cruciatus Curse.

"A little break…a little pause…That hurt didn't it, Harry? You don't want me to do that again, do you?"

Harry didn't say anything.

"I asked you whether you want me to do that again. Answer me! Imperio!"

Megan gasped as her brother was hit with another unforgivable.

"I WON'T!" Harry yelled after a few minutes.

"You want? You won't say no? Harry, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die…Perhaps another little dose of pain?"

As Voldemort raised his wand, Harry dodged the curse.

"We are not playing hide-and-seek, Harry. You cannot hide from me. Does this mean you are tired of our duel? Does this mean that you would prefer me to finish it now, Harry? Come out, Harry…come out and play, then…it will be quick…it might even be painless…I would not know…I have never died."

"I hate him." Megan said. "More than ever. And trust me, _that's _saying something."

Harry came out of hiding. He looked ready to fight even if it meant to die.

Then, Harry shouted, "Expelliarmus!" as Voldemort shouted "Avada Kedavra!"

The same thing that had happened between Harry and Megan during the dueling lesson happened. The lights hit each other and turned to gold.

"Priori Incantatem." Megan realized.

"Do nothing!" Voldemort told his followers. "Do nothing unless I command you!"

Then, the song of a phoenix was emitted.

"It's beautiful." Colin said.

Suddenly, something came from Voldemort's wand. Echoing screams of pain. Then, a hand flew out the tip. It was Wormtail's hand. Then, something else came as the hand vanished. It was Cedric Diggory.

Colin, Megan, and Vega all had their mouths open.

"Hold on, Harry." Diggory said.

More screams came. This time, an old man came out.

"He was a real wizard, then? Killed me, that one did…You fight him, boy…" the man told Harry.

Then, another body came. This time, it was a woman.

"Don't let go, now!" she told Harry. "Don't let him get you, Harry…Don't let go!"

The three shadow figures began to pace around the inner walls of the golden web.

Then, another person appeared. The kids gasped and Colin and Vega looked at Megan in shock.

James Potter had appeared.

"Your mother's coming." James told his son. "She wants to see you…it will be all right…hold on…"

And she did. Lily Evans Potter came from the wand and walked/floated closer to Harry.

"When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments…but we will give you time…you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts…do you understand, Harry?" she told him.

"Yes." Harry told her.

"Harry…take my body back will you? Take my body back to my parents…"

"I will," Harry told Cedric.

"Do it now," James said. "be ready to run…do it now…"

"NOW!" Harry yelled.

He broke the connection. The light and the song died. The figures of Voldemort's victims shielded Harry from Voldemort's sight.

"Stun him!" Voldemort yelled as Harry ran.

Harry dodged it just 10 feet from Cedric. A stunning spell went right through Vega.

"Impedimenta!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at the Death Eaters.

"Stand aside!" Voldemort shrieked. "I will kill him! He his mine!"

Harry grabbed Cedric's body and attempted to drag it. He then pointed is wand at the large Trophy.

"Accio!" Harry shouted.

The cup flew into his hands and the memory went black.

0000

Megan, Colin, and Vega prepared themselves for another memory.

They found themselves in the room with the pensieve.

"Are we going to see Harry put his memories in?" Vega asked.

The door creaked open and they prepared to see Harry walk in. Instead,

"There you three are." Adam said to his friends. "We were getting worried."

"We must be back." Colin observed.

"Where were you?" Polaris asked.

"Harry's memories." Vega answered. "I saw two."

"I saw three." Colin said.

"I saw five." Megan added looking at the pensieve. "Six if you include the one Dumbledore showed me last year."

"Megan Potter." A squeaky voice came from the doorway. "Master Harry Potter wanted Dobby to show you something."

"What is it Dobby?" she asked.

"Follow Dobby Miss."

Dobby led the way to a closet in the back of the room. He opened the door. There stood a half a closet full of different memories that were labeled.

Megan took one off a shelf. _Draco Malfoy: The Amazing Bouncing Ferret._

"Master Harry Potter only put in a select few. He told Dobby that when Miss Megan Potter found the Room of Memories, that Dobby is to show Miss Megan the closet."

"Thanks Dobby." Megan said.

"That can be our new Hogsmeade tradition." Ariel said.

"Look into Harry's past?" Polaris asked.

"Hey. We can learn a lot from him." She said.

"Master Harry Potter didn't put all memories in closet or pensieve." Dobby told them. "Master Harry Potter kept some for himself."

"I don't blame him." Colin said

TBC

A/N: Finally. Year three is over. It was supposed to be one chapter, but then it would have been WAY too long. Years 4-6 will only be one chapter long each. Anyways, here is the preview for year four:

"_In class." Colin added._

"_Quidditch practice."_

"_Meals." _

"_Quidditch games"_

"_Study time."_

"_Enough." Adam said to them. "How would you two know? Whenever I see you two, YOU'RE doing it."_


	21. Dreams and Denials

**Chapter 21: Dreams and Denials**

May 15, 2011, (Fourth year)

"_Happy Birthday Megan." James woke his now 5 year old daughter up._

"_Thanks Daddy." She said getting out of bed._

"_Excuse me Master James." Trixy said coming into the bedroom. "But little Mistress Megan has guests. It's Mr. Ron and Miss. Hermione."_

_0000_

"_Happy Birthday!" the couple told the youngest Potter._

"_Thanks guys." She said as she hugged them._

"_Anything?" Hermione asked._

"_We were hoping you knew something?" James told him._

"_I don't believe this." Ron said for the umpteenth time. "My best friend leaves as soon as we graduate. A year later, my sister follows. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if they eloped. It's been over three years now."_

"_Ron. I'm sure Harry has his reason." His fiancée tried to calm him down._

_Just then, the floo network activated._

"_Where's the birthday girl?" Sirius said stepping out carrying a four year old Vega._

"_Right here Uncle Sirius."_

"_Lily? Are you sure she can't call me Uncle Pa…"_

"_I'm sure." Lily said. "We're not giving the kids any ideas at this young an age."_

_Just then, the others came in. Megan went to go "play" with her friends as the Hogwarts graduates talked. The kids were actually eavesdropping._

"_Harry used to call me Padfoot." Sirius complained._

"_If I recall correctly," Spica said, "It was his first word." _

"_Don't remind me." James pouted._

"_Oh. C'mon James. You have to remember his second word." Remus told him._

"_Oh yeah." Melissa said _

"_What was it?" John asked._

"_Idiot." James told him laughing. "It was so funny. Sirius was so proud when Harry said "Padfoot". However, not even two minutes after he said it, he said "idiot" Well, actually, it was "idot." But you get the point. For about a week, the only comprehensible thing he could say was "Padfoot Idiot." Sirius begged him to call me "Dada" afterwards."_

"_At least he'd be able to say "Dada Idiot."" Sirius argued._

"_Can we please stop talking about Harry?" Lily asked. "It hurts not knowing whether or not he's alive."_

"_I understand." James told her. "But we have to remember the funny times."_

"_I've noticed a pattern with your kids." Sara said. "Neither one of their first words were Mama or Dada."_

"_That's right." Melissa said. "Harry's was "Padfoot" and Megan's was "Harry"." _

"_Actually, it was more "Pafoo" and "Airwy."" Spica joked._

"_Mummy." Megan came into the room, "Can we have some cake now?"_

"_Of course Megan." Lily said._

_0000_

"_Blow out the candles and make a wish." Spica told her godchild as she stood in front of the birthday cake._

"_I wish Harry was here" she whispered as she blew out all five candles_

_Everyone was clapping for her. _

_Lily started to cut the cake as Sirius reached to steal some icing. She slapped his hand and started to threaten him with the knife._

_After the younger kids got their cake, Remus grabbed a slice and turned to Ron and Hermione._

"_Ron! Hermione!" Remus called "Do you two wa…?" _

_He grew silent. When he saw who was with them, he dropped the piece of cake he was holding._

_Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what was wrong. Ron and Hermione had their backs turned as they talked to a redheaded woman and a man who looked like a younger version of James._

"_Hi." Harry and Ginny waved._

"_HARRY!" Lily cried as she gave her son a hug that could rival Molly Weasley's._

"_Wow. This wishing on candles stuff really works." Megan said before she ran to join her mother in the hug._

"Megan? MEGAN!" a voice yelled in her ear.

"AGGHH! VEGA!" a 15 year old Megan yelled.

"Morning sleepyhead." Ariel teased.

"What was the dream about now?" Vega asked with a smirk

"Dream?" Megan asked. It had only been a dream.

"I was dreaming about my fifth birthday party." She informed them.

Ariel and Vega quickly wiped the smirks off their faces. They were expecting a VERY different answer.

"You miss them." Ariel stated. It was not a question.

"Yes. So much." She said.

"Well, on a happier note," Vega said. "Yesterday, during the Hogsmeade trip, I explored the Proteus/Julia household while the rest of you guys were in the memories, and I found this."

Vega held up a book and handed it to Megan.

"An in-depth explanation on how to become animagi." she explained as Megan went through the book.

"This is amazing." She said. "Have you shown the boys?"

"Not yet." Vega said.

"We'll start this year." Megan said. "When you guys asked me what was my dream about, what were you expecting?"

"Oh. Nothing." The other two said innocently.

0000

Meanwhile in the common room,

"C'mon Colin. Admit it." Polaris said.

"Only if you admit that you like her cousin." Colin told him.

"I will do no such thing." Polaris informed him.

"Please. Each Quidditch match, you say something about her."

"Well, maybe next time I'll say something about you and…"

"Ok you two." Adam told his friends. "That's enough."

"How about you Adam?" Colin turned. "Why haven't we heard you admit anything?"

"There is nothing to admit." Adam told him.

"Please. We've seen you stare." Polaris argued.

"In class." Colin added.

"Quidditch practice."

"Meals."

"Quidditch games."

"Study time."

"Enough." Adam said to them. "How would you two know? Whenever I see you two, YOU'RE doing it."

"We do NOT!"

"At least _I_ don't." Polaris said. "That's more than I can say for Colin who dreams of a certain girl."

"No I don't." Colin argued.

"This morning." Adam pointed out.

Flashback

_Adam and Polaris woke up at the same time._

"_Another day." Polaris sighed._

"_At least it's Sunday." Adam mentioned_

"_Is Colin up yet?" _

"_I don't know." _

_The two boys got out of bed and went over to Colin's bedside. The removed the curtains to reveal a sleeping Colin_

"_I guess not." Adam said._

"_I'd hate to wake him." Polaris said._

_Colin looked perfectly content hugging his pillow. His face was buried in it. If one didn't know any better, they'd say he was kissing it._

_Adam shook his best friend gently. Too bad his voice wasn't _

"_COLIN LUPIN! WAKE UP!"_

_Colin woke with a start._

"_Huh? Where am I? Where did Megan go?"_

_The other two laughed._

"_Here's Megan." Adam said taking the pillow from Colin and showing him it._

"_Did you have a good dream Lover Boy?" Polaris asked as Colin blushed a BRIGHT red._

End Flashback

The two boys who were laughing a few minutes ago went back to laughing as Colin turned a bright red.

"Hey guys." The three girls came into the common room

"What's so funny?" Megan asked Colin as he glared at the other boys daring them to say something.

"Nothing." He said innocently.

TBC

"_Ok guys. This is it." Megan said in the RofR._

"_Let's do this." Colin said._

_They all concentrated and with a POP, each child was replaced with an animal._


	22. Animagi Names and Teasing

**Chapter 22: Animagi Names and Teasing **

During the fifth year, things got just a little crazier at Hogwarts. Megan and Colin were made Prefects and the animagi training was complete.

0000

"Ok guys. This is it." Megan said in the RofR.

"Let's do this." Colin said.

They all concentrated and with a POP, each child was replaced with an animal.

Megan was a lioness, Vega was a swan, Ariel was a raccoon, Colin was a wolf like his mother (and father, but they don't know Remus became an animagus), Polaris was a koala, and Adam was a mongoose.

"We did it!" the cheered after they transformed back.

"We sure are interesting animals." Ariel said.

"I know." Colin said. "So, Polaris, have any idea why you're what you are?"

"Yes. It's because of all the time I spent in Australia." He explained. "Koalas are native there."

"And I spent a good chunk of my life in America." Ariel said. "And raccoons are native there."

"I have no idea why I'm a mongoose." Adam said.

"You should be proud." Vega told him. "Part of their diet are snakes."

"Eeewwww." The rest of the gang said.

"That supposed to mean that he's stronger that those slimy Slytherins." She defended her statement.

0000

"So Megan, what do we do now?" Ariel asked her cousin.

"With our forms? I guess we just wait and see if something comes up." Megan answered.

"Tomorrow at breakfast, we need to come up with names." Vega said.

"And we will." Megan said.

0000

Tomorrow at breakfast,

"Well, Vega pulled up a good point last night in the dorm." Megan told the boys. "We need names."

"We've already thought of that." Adam said. "I'm Rick."

"Rick?" the girls asked.

"Don't you read Kipling?" Adam asked. "Rick is short for Rikki-Tikki-Tavi."

"Oh. Why didn't you just say so?" Ariel asked.

"I'm Eucalyptus." Polaris said. "As in the main diet of a Koala."

"We wanted to name him Joey." Adam whispered.

"Maybe if I was a kangaroo." Polaris said after overhearing. "Colin wanted to wait for you girls before deciding."

"C'mon Colin." Adam said. "What's wrong with Akela?"

"Nothing." Colin told him "It just sounds a little girlish."

"No it doesn't." Megan said. "If I recall correctly, because my mother owns the book, Akela is a male wolf."

"Akela it is then." Colin said without thinking it over.

This caused the other two boys, Vega, and Ariel to snicker.

"What about you Ariel?" Colin asked quickly changing the subject.

"I was thinking "Mask"." She said.

"Sounds good to me." Polaris said.

This caused Megan, Colin, Vega, and Adam to snicker.

"So now we just need Megan and Vega." Ariel said.

"Odette." Adam said pointing to Vega. "From the _Swan Princess_."

(A/N: I don't own that movie)

This time, Megan, Ariel, Colin, and Polaris were snickering.

"We'll just change your name to Derek." Ariel said to Adam jokingly.

Adam blushed.

"That leaves Megan." Vega said accepting the nickname.

"Nala?" Ariel asked jokingly. "Then we can change Colin's to Simba."

"Or Kiara." Polaris joined. "Then Colin's name would be Kovu."

"Or Surabi." Adam joined in, "Then Colin would be Mufasa."

"Oh. I like the sound of that. Mufasa." Vega joked as she said the name like the hyena in the movie.

(A/N: I also don't own _Lion King_)

Colin and Megan glared.

"Julia." Colin suggested. "The daughter of Godric Gryffindor who was a lion animagus himself."

(A/N: I'm not sure if that was true, but this is MY FANfiction. And if you check the full summary on my Profile, this is AU: **_Alternate Universe_**)

"Julia. I like it." Megan said causing the teasers to snicker severely.

"She just likes it because Colin suggested it." Ariel whispered.

"You mean Proteus." Adam joked.

"That's Akela to you, Derek." Colin teased back.

"You mean Rick." Adam told him.

"Isn't it time for class?" Ariel asked.

"That's right. It's Monday." Polaris realized.

The six animagi ran to Transfiguration.

TBC

"_You wanted to see me sir." James Potter said stepping out of the fireplace._

"_Ah. James. Yes I did. Please, sit down." _

"_Thank you." James said as he sat in the all too familiar chair._

A/N: Question. When Harry, Ginny, and the twins return, I have Harry sneaking to the Ministry to talk to the Marauders/Maraudettes who work there. I have him in a disguise. This is where I want your opinion. Should I have him under the name of Hunter Jarter or Harold Peeler? I have both versions written, so that is not a factor. Tell me what YOU think.


	23. What were Albus Dumbledore and James Pot

**Chapter 23: What were Albus Dumbledore and James Potter Thinking?**

Sixth year,

Things at Hogwarts had started to calm back down. The Mini-Marauders (A/N: Thank you for the name. It's much better than what I had before.) had all gotten excellent scores on their OWLs. However, Dumbledore's age was catching up to him. Everyone was starting to worry.

0000

June of 2013,

Dumbledore was looking extremely tired. He knew that he didn't have much longer, so he was trying to make the start of the next year easier for McGonagall if he left before. He understood that he was only human. A mortal. People had found this hard to believe for ages since he was now 166 years old.

He had sent the letters to the new first years. He had already known where to find two certain first years whose identities will be revealed in the next chapter.

Just then, the floo network was activated.

"You wanted to see me sir." James Potter said stepping out of the fireplace.

"Ah. James. Yes I did. Please, sit down."

"Thank you." James said as he sat in the all too familiar chair.

James started chuckling to himself.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Nothing." James said. "Just remembering the number of times I was sent here. I always sat in this chair."

Dumbledore gave a small smile in remembrance.

"Not all of them were because you were in trouble." He reminded the younger wizard.

"Right." James agreed.

"James." Dumbledore said getting to the point. "You understand that I am human, just like you."

"Yes sir?" James said wondering where this was going.

"I feel like my time is growing short. As you know, when I am gone, Minerva will be the new headmistress."

"Pro…I mean Albus. You can't…It's nowhere near time." James said refusing to believe what was happening. "W-What does this have to do with me?"

Dumbledore smiled.

Flashback

"_You wanted to see me Albus." Minerva McGonagall said as she entered the headmaster's office._

"_Yes Minerva. Of all of you Transfiguration students still alive, who would you say would be your top pick?"_

_McGonagall was confused at this question._

"_I would have to say a tie between Mrs. Hermione Weasley and Mr. James Potter. There were some other brilliant students, but they were the ones who managed to do exceedingly well in my class. Why?"_

"_I was merely curious." Dumbledore told her._

End Flashback

"As Mrs. Weasley is already a professor," Dumbledore continued, "you were the second choice to replace Minerva. She can't very well teach and run the school at the same time."

"You did." James argued remembering the time when his sixth and seventh year DADA teacher was injured and Albus covered.

"Yes. But that was only for a few days." Albus told him.

"But." James said trying to let what was happening sink in. "Me? A Teacher? Professor, have you forgotten that I was a Marauder?"

"As was Mr. Lupin. And he taught. Twice. And being an animagus, you also have an advantage since you will be covering them."

"But, I'm unregistered." James tried.

"No student needs to know that detail. And isn't Mrs. Newton in charge of that department?"

James thought about it. Lily was always saying that he was excellent at Transfiguration. Remus had even teased him in school about that if he wasn't so big-headed, he would make a great Transfiguration teacher. Even Professor Peeler said that he would make a great teacher. And Dumbledore was right about the animagus thing. McGonagall was one and that helped with the visual aspect in class. James remembered watching McGonagall change. It was because of this that he got the idea of becoming animagi for Moony.

"I'll do it." James said quietly.

"Thank you James. I know you will be an excellent teacher." Dumbledore said smiling.

"I just hope I'm not needed soon." James said as he made his way to the fireplace.

"Oh. James." Dumbledore remembered something.

"Yes?"

"I'll let you in on a secret that I haven't shared with anyone yet." Dumbledore said with that twinkle in his eye which never left.

"What?"

"Before you came in, I had finally picked the Head Boy and Girl. They are Mr. Lupin, and your daughter."

James starred at the elderly headmaster. "My daughter? Lily's going to get a kick out of this. Why?"

There was that twinkle again. "The same reason why you and your wife were chosen."

"You mean? Megan and Colin…" James laughed. "Ok. Now Moony's going to get a kick out of this. Wait. Was it because of my infatuation which was quickly turning to love, or the fact that she was the only one who could control me?"

"For you and Mrs. Potter," Dumbledore answered, "I'll admit it was both of those reasons. As for Miss Potter and Mr. Lupin, it would be the first reason."

James laughed. "My little girl's growing up."

0000

"What did Dumbledore want Prong?" Sirius asked as James returned to the Ministry.

"Moony. I blame you." James said pointing at Remus who was in Sirius' office.

"What?" Melissa (who was visiting) asked confused as James laid the blame on her husband.

"Dumbledore's talking crazy." James explained. "He's acting like he's going to die any moment now. He was looking for replacements for McGonagall and he asked ME! A Marauder! Teaching!"

"And you blame me why?" Remus asked.

"I tried to use the "I'm a Marauder" excuse. His reply was that YOU taught. TWICE!"

"If I recall correctly." John said. "You taught as well."

"Not really. I was just there for the moral support. The stress relief. Giving Harry excuses to leave class." James started to rant. "And when I did teach, it was to the kids when they were becoming animagi. And I had help. This is one teacher and many students."

"That's not the problem, is it Prongs?" Sirius asked reading his best friend.

"You're right Padfoot. It's Dumbledore. He's accepted the fact that he's going to…" James started as he sat down. "What will we ever do without him?"

"Continue." Sara answered. "Continue on with our lives. We can always tell our grandchildren stories about him."

"Sara." John warned pointing at James. "Ixnay on the andchildrengray"

Sara quickly covered her mouth.

"No news." James said knowing what she was covering her mouth for.

"Do you think he went where he went last time?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." James said.

Remus had grabbed one of his old defense books he had lent Sirius and was flipping through the pages hoping to find something that could help find Harry, Ginny, Tara, and Taran.

Just then, Remus got a look of recognition after he read something. Then, he turned to the wall and started banging his head.

"Moony?" James, Sirius, and John asked.

"Do you remember the Professor's name?" Remus asked.

"Which one?" Melissa asked.

"Sixth and seventh year Defense." Remus told them.

"Harold Peeler." Sirius said. "I don't remember much of him though."

"I bet if we asked someone to remove a powerful memory charm, we will remember him clearly." Remus explained.

"We'll see." Melissa told him. "Well, I have to go make sure Colin didn't burn down the house."

All of a sudden, James started laughing.

"What?" Remus asked.

"If I tell you guys, will you promise not to tell anybody?" James asked. "Well, at least the kids. I'm going to tell Lils when I get home."

"Marauder swear." Remus, John, and Sirius said.

"Likewise." Sara and Melissa agreed.

"Just before I went for my meeting, Dumbledore had picked the Head Boy and Girl. Mr. Colin Lupin and Miss. Megan Potter."

Everyone starred.

"And that's not all." James said looking at Remus and Melissa. "He told me he did it for the same reason he made me Head Boy and Lily Head Girl."

"Which of the two real reasons that we decided on?" Sirius asked interested.

"The first."

Sirius laughed so hard he fell off his chair.

"What was reason number 1 again?" John asked "I forgot."

Flashback

_On the train to Hogwarts at the start of the Marauders' 7th year, everyone was trying to figure out what Dumbledore had been drinking the night he picked the heads._

"_Maybe he's trying to hook you up with Evans." Sirius had suggested. "Since you can't do it yourself."_

_James whacked him upside the head._

"_Maybe he did get drunk." Peter suggested._

"_Dumbledore doesn't get drunk Peter." John told him._

_Remus laughed at his thought. "Maybe it's because Lily Evans is the only person who can really control you Prongs. You and Sirius are the ringleaders of the Marauders, so if you're under control, then we are."_

"_Yeah right. NOBODY can control James Potter." James boasted._

"_POTTER!" Lily Evans screamed as she entered his cabin. "You are supposed to be up in the front car with the prefects." _

"_Coming Evans." James said getting up and leaving the cabin causing the others to laugh._

"_LUPIN!" Lily continued. "You're still a prefect. Move it!"_

End Flashback

"Oh yeah. The hook up." John said laughing.

"Makes sense." Melissa said.

"What do you mean Melissa?" James asked.

"I mean, have you ever looked in on your child the past couple of years?" Melissa told him.

"We've heard Colin muttering Megan's name in his sleep." Remus said. "You're probably not going to like this part, but once we caught him doing what you used to do to your pillow. Except calling it "Megan" instead of "Lily"."

"What?" James asked shocked.

"Remember when we walked in on Sirius and James taking a nap over by the lake?" John asked Remus as he reminisced. "Sirius was calling James "Spica" and James was calling Sirius "Lily.""

"We were not!" the other two Marauders defended.

"I have the magical video tape to prove it." John said.

Sara and Melissa were now laughing because they had seen it.

TBC

A/N: In case you haven't figured out the meaning of the title, it means What was Dumbledore thinking for asking James to teach and what was James thinking when he agreed. Now, for the preview:

"_Now, as tradition, the start-of-term feast will begin."_

_At her signal, the food popped out. As the students started piling food on their plates, James walked up to McGonagall._

"_What's Uncle James up to?" Ariel said noticing him._

_McGonagall looked towards the gang, smiled, and nodded at James. He smiled and started walking towards them._

"_We haven't pulled any pranks yet." Megan said._


	24. Taran? Tara?

**_Part 5_**

**Chapter 24: Taran? Tara?**

September 1, 2013,

At Platform 9 ¾,

"I don't believe this." A 17 year old Megan Potter said for the 100th time since Dumbledore's death last week.

(A/N: I know I killed Dumbledore. Please don't Flame me. Who knows? He might come back. Let me know if you want it.)

"Megan." Colin told her. "Quit beating yourself up about it. He was 166 years old."

"He had to die sometime." Vega comforted her friend "It's not your fault."

"At least he died peacefully." Ariel said.

"I can't believe my baby's Head Girl." Lily cried for the 1000th time trying to keep her mind off Dumbledore. "That's everyone in the family."

Ron laughed. "I remember when I was made prefect. Mum said "That's everyone in the family". George asked "What are Fred and I, next-door neighbors?""

An eleven year old Sabrina laughed. "When will I see Mum?"

"When you get to school." Ron told his daughter.

"Taran and Tara would be starting as well." Lily sighed still not having heard from her son and daughter-in-law.

Lily looked around and saw a black haired woman and a red headed man saying goodbye to their first year twin children. She could have sworn that the adults looked like her old defense professor and his fiancée. But she quickly dismissed that thought knowing that it was impossible.

0000

On the train, Megan and Colin went up to sit with the prefects. The rest of the gang was sitting in a car with Jeremy. Sabrina found her own private compartment.

Just then, her car's door swung open

"Is this car full?" an eleven year old red headed girl asked. She looked like she had Weasley blood in her.

"No. Come on in." Sabrina said.

"Is there room for one more besides me?"

"Of course. There is more than enough room." Sabrina told her

"Thanks." The girl said. "Dai!"(1) she called outside the car.

"Vengo." (2) A boy her age called back.

"Thank you." The girl said to Sabrina. "We're first years."

"So am I." Sabrina said. "I'm Sabrina Weasley."

The girl got a sudden look of recognition.

Just then, the girl's twin brother came into the car.

"Sabrina?" the boy asked. He looked just like Harry Potter. Down to the glasses. The only thing missing, was the scar.

"Taran? Tara?" Sabrina finally recognized them.

The cousins hugged.

"Where have you been?" Sabrina said. "Everybody was worried sick."

"Sorry about that. Mum and Dad had to go to Albania. Roberto, a friend of theirs, looked after us. To keep us safe from any left over Death Eaters, we stayed in Italy. Hence, the Italian we spoke earlier."

"That also explains your accents. English with a hint of Italian." Sabrina said like she was explaining the taste of a dish. "Where are Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny?"

"After we came back to Britain," Tara explained, "we spent the rest of the summer at Godric Hollow rebuilding it. Mum said that they were going back to the Hogsmeade home after they sent us on the train though."

"Where are the others?" Taran asked. "They should be in seventh year."

"Megan and Colin are Head Boy and Girl." Sabrina explained. "And the others are in another car. I wouldn't be surprised if Ariel and Polaris and Vega and Adam are snogging."

"Are they together?" Tara asked.

"Not publicly. They're still in the denial stage, but I think that by the end of the year, they will be together in public."

"And Megan and Colin?" Tara asked.

"Everyone knows Colin has a crush on Megan. Except Megan. And _she_ has a crush on Colin that everyone knows about, except Colin." Sabrina laughed.

"We heard a rumor that Dumbledore died last week." Taran said quietly.

Sabrina quit laughing. "It's true. McGonagall's the new Headmistress."

"Who's the new deputy head?" Tara asked.

"Uncle James." Sabrina whispered.

"GRANDPA!" Taran and Tara exclaimed.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Sabrina? Is everything ok in here?" Ariel's voice was heard.

"Everything's fine." Sabrina called back.

Ariel opened the door and saw the trio. When she recognized the other two, she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Hi." They said.

"T-Taran? T-Tara?" she managed to asked. "Oh my…GUYS! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHO SABRINA MADE FRIENDS WITH!"

"Better not be another Malfoy. One's bad enough." Vega said as she entered. When she saw the twins, she looked at Ariel. "You know what this means?"

"Harry and Ginny have returned." Ariel said nodding

"Dad's not teaching this year." Tara quickly informed.

"Do you know if they'll be at Hogsmeade?" Adam said as he entered and recognized the twins.

"Yes. They said that they'll be there tomorrow." Taran said.

"Should we tell Megan and Colin?" Polaris asked.

"Tell Megan and Colin what?" Colin asked coming up from behind the gang.

They moved so Colin could see the twins.

"Taran? Tara?" he asked.

"Penso che stiamo andando ottenere quello mólto."(3) Tara said to her brother.

"Of course we have to tell Megan." Colin said to Polaris. "They are her niece and nephew."

"What about my niece and nephew?" Megan said as she joined the group.

"They're in this car with Sabrina." Ariel dropped the bomb.

"What?" Megan said as she ran to the door.

"Hi Aunt Meg." The twins said.

"Taran? Tara?"

"Gli ho detto così" (4) Tara said to Taran.

Megan hugged the twins.

"I was beginning to think I'd never see you two again." She cried.

"Aunt Megan. We're Potters. We don't go down easily." Tara told her aunt as she returned the hug.

"Are your parents alright?" Megan asked.

"They're fine." Taran told her. "They'll be back in Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"Thank goodness." Megan sighed. "Mum will be happy to hear that."

"How is Grandma?" Tara asked.

"Besides worried sick about you four, she's fine." Megan told her niece. "Your other grandmother as well."

0000

"Firs' years over here!" Hagrid shouted.

"Well, we'll see you three inside." Megan told the three first years.

0000

Inside,

"Osservi Taran. Ci è Nonno." (5) Tara whispered to Taran when she saw Professor James Potter.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." James said to himself. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor James Potter. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. But first, you must be sorted into your houses. This is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, spend your free time in your house common room, and sleep in your house dormitories."

"There are four houses. They are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and have all produced outstanding witches and wizards. Some with evil backgrounds and some with good.

"While you are here, your triumphs will earn you house points. On the other hand, any rule-breaking will deduct house points. Believe me. I've done that a few times before.

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school."

With that, James went to go open the doors.

The doors swung opened to reveal the Great Hall. Taran and Tara had been in there before so it was no surprise. The ceiling had been bewitched to look like the night sky. At the end of what seemed to be a very long runway, stood a stool with a tattered hat.

"Ci è il cappello di fascicolazione." (6) Taran whispered to his sister.

I'm not going to bother with the song again

"Abbott, Karen" James read.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The list kept going and going and going.

Finally,

James did a double take when he got to the next two names,

"Potter, Tara?"

There were murmurs in the Great Hall. Hermione was seen looking at McGonagall in confusion who was equally confused.

Tara walked up to her surprised Grandfather.

"Hi Grandpa." She said cheekily.

He placed the hat on her head,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She got up and went to the Gryffindor table.

"Potter, Taran." James called his grandson.

Taran went up and smiled at James.

The hat was placed on his head,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Taran smiled and went to go sit next to his sister.

The list continued.

"Weasley, Sabrina."

Sabrina walked over to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

After the last person was sorted into Slytherin, McGonagall had a few words to say.

"Everyone!" she said standing up. "Welcome to another school year. Unfortunately, we lost our beloved previous headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, last week. May we have a moment of silence?"

After about five minutes of silence and soft crying, she started up again.

"The school year will go as planned. The rules haven't changed. The Forbidden Forest is still off limits. No magic is to be used in the corridors,…"

She went on about the rules.

"Now, as tradition, the start-of-term feast will begin."

At her signal, the food popped out. As the students started piling food on their plates, James walked up to McGonagall.

"What's Uncle James up to?" Ariel said noticing him.

McGonagall looked towards the gang, smiled, and nodded at James. He smiled and started walking towards them.

"We haven't pulled any pranks yet." Megan said.

"Dieci Galleons sta andando dire "Taran? Tara?"" (7)Tara told her brother

"Quella è una scommessa del pollone."(8) he told her.

"Taran? Tara?" James asked

"Gli ho detto così"(4) Taran told his sister.

"Hi Grandpa." The twins said in English.

"Where have you two been?" he asked as he hugged them.

"With Mum and Dad." Tara told him.

"Not all the time." Taran corrected her. "Dad's friend, Roberto, took care of us when Mum and Dad had to go to Albania."

"Oh yeah." Tara remembered.

"That still doesn't answer the question." James told his grandkids.

"We've been in Italy." Taran told him. "We stayed there to stay close to Albania in case there were more Death Eaters."

"Is your father around?" James asked.

"He and Mum should be back in Hogsmeade tomorrow." Tara told him. "They decided to fix up Godric Hollow."

James raised an eyebrow at this. He didn't think Harry would ever be able to go back there.

"Dad's been thinking about doing that for some time now." Tara continued. "Just in case someone in the family wanted to live at another Potter house. It no longer looks like the scene from a battle. And he disposed of the remains of the blown up statue of Voldemort."

TBC

A/N: I was going to be cruel and not put the Italian translations, or at least put them on my Profile, but I've decided to be nice and put them here for all of you to read them. They are rough translations

1. Come on!

2. I'm coming

3. I bet we're going to get that a lot.

4. I told you so.

5. Look Taran. There's Grandpa.

6. There's the Sorting Hat.

7. Ten Galleons he's going to say "Taran? Tara?"

8. That's a sucker bet

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_The couple groaned._

_"Think whoever it is will believe me if I said that "we weren't here"?" Harry asked._

_"WE'RE NOT HOME!" Ginny tried._


	25. Explanations

A/N: To understand this chapter fully, Read my story: The New Defense Professor

**Chapter 25: Explanations**

At the Ministry of Magic, a redheaded man about the age of 33 walked in. He wanted to clear up a rumor he had heard, and he knew just the people to talk to, and the person who would take it the best.

"Hello." The witch at the front desk said to him. "How may I help you?"

"Hello. I'm here to see Mr. Remus Lupin." The man said.

"He's about to go on break, sir." She told him. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No. But he knows me. Can you page him?"

"Of course. May I tell him who is visiting?"

"Peeler. Harold Peeler."

"Professor Peeler! Where have you been!"

"Miss. Turner? From Ravenclaw?" Harold Peeler asked as he recognized the woman.

"Yes. Well, actually Mrs. Cliff now."

"Ah yes. How is Geffory?"

"He's fine. How about Miss. Westley?"

"Well, now she's Mrs. Peeler, but she's fine."

"That's wonderful. Well, I won't keep you waiting for Mr. Lupin."

"Thank you."

0000

In the Department of Magical Creatures Department, Remus was looking through a stack of papers. Spica came in with two cups of tea.

"You look tired." She told her husband's friend as she handed him a cup.

"Just a little." Remus told her. "Nothing like from before the cure."

"You miss them don't you?" Sara said as she walked in referring to Harry and Ginny.

Remus nodded.

"Well, Sara and I are on break." John said as he entered the room

"I'm about to go on break myself." Remus said.

"Mr. Lupin." Maria Turner Cliff paged.

"Yes?"

"There is a visitor here to see you."

"Who?"

"Professor Peeler."

"Professor Peeler? It can't be. Send him up." Remus said.

"You don't think…" Spica started.

"I don't know any other Peelers." Remus told his friend's wife.

"What ever happened to him?" John asked

"That's right. You didn't hear him and "Miss. Westley" talking." Spica asked him

Just then, Harold Peeler walked in.

"Hi Guys. Miss me?" the man asked

"Harry?" the older adults asked.

"Well, I guess you can call me that if you want. After all, we are all adults."

"When did you get back?" Sara asked as she hugged him.

"Just a few weeks ago. I just needed to clear up a rumor. Is…?"

Sirius interrupted as he walked in. "Hey Moony! When do you have break?"

"I'm on break right now Padfoot." Remus smiled. "But we have a visitor."

Sirius turned to see his defense teacher who had only aged 14 years.

"It's about time you showed up." Sirius said as he hugged him.

"What can I say? The sights of Italy and Albania were too much to leave."

"Have you seen James yet?" Sirius asked him.

"Not yet. I came here to see you guys and to clear up a rumor. Is Dumbledore…gone?"

There was a moment of silence as the Marauders and Maraudettes nodded.

Harry sighed. "He's going to be missed."

Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "He already is."

"Where IS Mr. Potter?" Harry said.

"Would you believe HE'S the new McGonagall?" John told him.

"Oh boy." Harry said. "He probably knows I'm back."

"Why do you say that?" Spica asked.

"I have kids at Hogwarts now."

"Yeah. I guess the name "Potter" would stand out a bit nowadays." Sara said.

Harry quickly turned to her.

"What?!" he asked.

"Harold James Potter. We know it's you." Sirius said in mock scolding.

"Before he…we had Dumbledore remove the memory charms." Remus explained

Harry went over to the wall and started banging his head.

"How did you guys know that their was a charm?" he finally asked.

"Because this idiot," Remus said pointing to Sirius, "Wrote this."

Remus handed Harry the old DADA book by H.J.P. that the author had given to Remus. In Sirius' sloppy handwriting read:

_Professor Harold J. Peeler, the author of this book, is really Harry James Potter from 1998. _

–_Sirius Black, 1977._

"Why did you write this?" he turned to Sirius

"So that life could make sense again." Sirius said to him.

0000

At Hogwarts, everything went smoothly. James thought the day would never end because he planned to meet his wife at Hogsmeade after the last class which was his daughter's. When the NEWT classes ended, you would think it would be the students running out of the classroom. Instead, it was James.

Just before he was out the door, he noticed he was being followed.

"Hermione?"

"I've missed them too." She told him. "I fire-called Ron last night and told him that I needed to meet at Hogsmeade today and that it was vital."

"I told Lily the same thing." James told her.

"JAMES!"

"HERMIONE!"

Lily and Ron were running towards their spouses.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked.

"We have two new students." Hermione told him.

Ron gave her a look

"You had me skip Quidditch practice for that? You have many more new students every year."

"Not all of them are named Tara and Taran Potter." James told him.

Lily and Ron starred at them opened mouthed.

0000

"MASTER HARRY POTTER! YOUS HOME!"

Harry was being attacked by our favorite sock-loving house-elf.

"Hi Dobby." Harry managed to gasp as he was tightly squeezed by a hug by the overexcited house-elf. "I missed you too."

"Cheating on me with the house-elf?" Ginny teased as she came down the stairs.

Harry gave her a look.

"Can Dobby get Master Harry Potter anything?" Dobby asked while letting Harry go.

"No thanks Dobby." Harry said. "The kids are at school, so we just want quiet."

"Alright Master Harry Potter. Just let Dobby know if he can get yous anything." Dobby said before leaving the couple alone.

"Whew. That's over." Harry said plopping down on the couch.

"Harry? Didn't you hear what you told Dobby?" Ginny said seductively. "The kids are at school."

Harry caught on with what she was saying. She sat in his lap and they started kissing passionately.

Before it got to the point where'd I'd have to raise the rating,

KNOCK KNOCK

The couple groaned.

"Think whoever it is will believe me if I said that "we weren't here"?" Harry asked.

"WE'RE NOT HOME!" Ginny tried.

"NICE TRY!" Hermione's voice called from behind the front door. "BUT I DIDN'T GRADUATE TOP OF MY CLASS TO BE FOOLED BY THAT TRICK!"

"Guess not." Ginny told her husband.

"About how dead do you think we are?" He asked.

"About as dead as Dumbledore if the rumors are true."

"They are." He told her sadly.

Harry started to raise his hand before remembering something.

"Oh yeah. They know."

"What?"

"Professor Peeler and Miss. Westley."

"Oh Merlin."

Harry waved his hand to open the door with Ginny still on his lap. The door opened to reveal Ron, Hermione, James, and Lily.

"Where the bloody hell have you two been _this_ time?" Ron asked as Lily ran up to hug her son and daughter-in-law.

"According to your kids," James stated, "Italy and Albania."

"They're right." Harry said. "The kids spent the whole time in Italy while Ginny and I traveled back and forth."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"There was suspicious activity in Albania. We saw Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle,…" Ginny started.

"At least you guys are safe." Lily interrupted. "Don't ever do this again."

"We'll try not to Mum." Harry told her.

"Do the others know?" James asked.

"I went to the Ministry to clear up the rumor about Dumbledore." Harry explained, "So Sirius, Remus, Sara, Spica, and John know."

"That leaves Melissa, Jennifer, Rigel, and the rest of the Weasleys." Lily said.

0000

That weekend when all the adults showed up,

"I can't believe you're back!" Melissa said as she hugged Harry and Ginny.

"Sorry we were gone for so long." Harry apologized as the floo system activated.

"GINNY!" Molly Weasley came running up to her daughter to give her a famous Molly Weasley hug. She was the first in a long line of Weasleys to enter from the fireplace

"Hi Mum." She said. "Sorry if we worried you."

"Well, you're a grown woman now, and have a brave husband who is devoted to you, so,… my baby's grown up." Molly said before she started sobbing.

"Mum." Ginny groaned. "We've been through this when I got back the last time, when Harry and I announced our engagement (A.K.A. twice on the same day), on my wedding day, when I announced I was pregnant, AND after the twins were born."

"I understand Molly." Lily joined Molly in the overprotective-mother-realizing-the-baby-isn't-a-baby-anymore-cry

"I think they're trying to make us feel guilty." Harry whispered.

"So, what was Italy like?" Jennifer asked.

"It was good." Ginny said. "We had a friend from last time who looked after the kids while we were in Albania."

"So you left the kids in Italy?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. That way they were close, but far from the fighting." Harry explained.

"Where in Italy?" Hermione asked.

"Bari." Ginny informed her. "It's on the coast of Italy closest to Albania."

"We took a small trip to Romania once after we stopped the Death Eaters, but Charlie was visiting England at the time. We left a message with someone." Harry said.

"Who was it?" Charlie asked.

"Richard." Ginny said.

"Oh. When I got back, he had been severely injured." Charlie told them.

"Is he alright?" Ginny asked in horror.

"Last I heard, he was waking up from his coma." Her brother said.

"That's good." Harry said. "At least he survived."

TBC

_It wasn't even all humans that showed up. The ghost had come to pay their respects to the old headmaster. Centaurs emerged from the forest and even the squid surfaced._

"_Dumbledore was really popular." Vega whispered noticing the squid._

_Just then, there was a sound. Unearthly like the phoenix song she heard in the memories, but different._

"_There." Colin pointed to the lake._


	26. The Funeral

A/N: If you thought the last few chapters were sad (concerning Dumbledore), those were nothing compared to this. You have been warned.

**Chapter 26: The Funeral**

Near the lake, a multitude of people were sitting in chairs facing a marble table.

Megan noticed her brother and sister-in-law sitting near the front next to Remus, Melissa, Sirius, Spica, Sara, John, and her parents. EVERYBODY was there. Next to Sirius, a woman with bright pink hair sat down. She looked like Vega's cousin, Tonks. But the last time she saw her, she had blond hair. There was also Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Weasleys, the English Quidditch Team, the Longbottoms, a woman larger than Hagrid, Tom from the Leaky Cauldron, Stan and Ernie from the Knight Bus, Madam Malkin, Mr. Ollivander, Susan Bones, and so many others.

It wasn't even all humans that showed up. The ghost had come to pay their respects to the old headmaster. Centaurs emerged from the forest and even the squid surfaced.

"Dumbledore was really popular." Vega whispered noticing the squid.

Just then, there was a sound. Unearthly like the phoenix song she heard in the memories, but different.

"There." Colin pointed to the lake.

Mermaids were inches below the surface singing a mourning song for Dumbledore.

"Good thing they're under." Megan whispered back remembering another memory that they had gone into, "Above surface, they'd sound horrible. This is much better."

Adam nudged her and pointed. Hagrid was walking up the aisle carrying something as he cried softly. He was carrying Dumbledore's body. He placed the body on the table and blew his nose loudly as he left. Under normal circumstances, Megan would have giggled, but not today. Definitely not today.

A tiny man in black robes got up and stood in front of Dumbledore's lifeless body. Megan cried softly as he spoke. She couldn't hear the speech as she remembered her times with the headmaster. (A/N: There are so many flashbacks, I'll only do a couple)

Flashback

_It was the day after Megan's 5th birthday and Harry had only just gotten home (See The New Defense Professor). She was trying to understand the concept of him getting married._

"_So, Ginny's going to be my big sister now?" Megan asked._

"_Well, sister-in-law." Harry tried to explain. "But, yes."_

"_How do you get married?" Megan asked._

"_Well, you make some vows, then you put rings on each others hands, and then, you kiss."_

"_Eeeewwww." Megan said making a face._

"_Eeeewwww is right." A voice said from behind Harry._

"_Yeah. Imagine you kissing our sister." Another voice said._

_Harry turned and Megan looked up to see Fred and George. They had been out the night before planning Ron's bachelor party, so they didn't see Ginny's return and had only just found out about the engagement._

"_Hi guys." Harry said getting up. "How's the joke shop?"_

"_Don't try to change the subject." Fred said as George answered, "It's going great."_

"_Where were you?" Fred asked._

"_Ginny and I have been traveling around Europe." Harry answered. "Didn't Ginny tell you that we brought presents?"_

_This seemed to brighten up the twins._

"_Presents?"_

"_Upstairs." Harry said pointing up the stairs._

_The twins ran as Harry laughed._

"_Well, that went well." Another voice said from behind Harry._

_Harry turned again to see Albus Dumbledore._

"_Hello Harry." Dumbledore said _

"_Hello Professor." Harry greeted._

"_There is no need to call me that anymore." Albus Dumbledore said. "Just Dumbledore will do. Even Albus if you wish. After all, I am no longer your Professor."_

"_Right." Harry laughed. "It will take some getting use to though."_

"_Yes. After all, your parents still call me "Professor" every so often."_

_Megan was looking back and forth between her brother and the old man._

"_You father called and said that you were back." Dumbledore continued._

"_Yes sir. Got back yesterday in time for Megan's birthday party." Harry said putting his hand on Megan's shoulder._

"_Ah yes. Megan Potter. The last time I saw you, you were only two years old." Dumbledore said going down to Megan's level so that she wasn't intimidated._

"_Hello sir." Megan said quietly._

"_Lemon Drop?" he offered._

"_Thank you." She said taking one of the candies._

_Dumbledore straightened up and continued to talk to Harry._

"_You father mentioned that you are interested in teaching."_

"_Yes sir. I tried it out for a couple of years when I was away, and I found it quite enjoyable."  
_

"_Well, the Defense Against the Dark Arts position is open once again…" Dumbledore hinted._

"_I would love to take it, Sir" Harry said _

"_Excellent. I was afraid I would have to send out a notice."_

_Just then the floo system was activated._

"_HARRY!" Molly Weasley came out followed by Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. "It's so good to see you again. Hello Professor."_

"_Mrs. Weasley." Dumbledore acknowledged her._

"_I was so thrilled to see Ginny safe." Molly continued as she hugged Harry. "And when she told me that you proposed to her, I was ecstatic."_

"_That's the understatement of the century." Ron whispered to Dumbledore._

"_Now…I was thinking that Megan would make a perfect flower girl." Mrs. Weasley started talking about preparations. "We've already practically finished Ron and Hermione's. Now we get to start on yours and Ginny's."_

"_So Professor?" Megan asked Dumbledore after she swallowed the candy. "What do you teach?"_

_Dumbledore chuckled._

"_I used to teach Transfiguration. Then, I was moved up to Headmaster." He told her._

_Her mouth dropped. She was talking to her future headmaster._

End Flashback

Flashback

_An 11 year old Megan had been exploring the castle after hours. Finally, she got near a painting of a bowl of fruit._

_Suddenly,_

"_Miss. Potter." A voice came._

_Megan turned to see Albus Dumbledore behind her._

"_Professor." She started. "I…I…I didn't see you."_

"_I have my ways of making myself invisible." He told her. "You're not in trouble. If people didn't break a few harmless rules, then the castle would be very boring indeed. Your father and even brother used to wander around the night as well."_

_Megan smiled._

"_Although, they had ways of making themselves invisible." He continued. "You wouldn't want to be caught by anyone besides your brother, Professor Weasley , or myself."_

"_Thanks for the warning Professor." She told him._

"_You best get to bed. You have classes in the morning."_

"_Yes sir." _

End Flashback

Just before Megan went into another flashback, she was interrupted by white flames erupting around Dumbledore's body. Some people screamed as others gasps. The flames rose higher and higher. A phoenix flew out of the fire into the sky. Then, the fire disappeared leaving a marble tomb white in color that encased the body and the table. Arrows flew through the air and fell short of the crowd of people. Megan turned and saw that the centaurs were paying tribute their own way and the mermaid and mermen swam from view.

"That was weird." Polaris said after the funeral ended.

0000

Harry and Ginny walked up to the castle from the funeral.

They passed the lake where Harry, Hermione, and Ron were resting the day they met John and saw a familiar looking boy, wearing dress robes, sitting reading a thick book.

"Taran?" Harry asked.

Taran looked up to see his parents.

"Why aren't you in class?" Ginny asked.

"Canceled due to the funeral." Taran told his mother.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked his son.

Taran sighed.

"I…I know this sounds weird, but…I remember Professor Dumbledore. Tara barely remembers him, but…I can still see him clearly. The way how he used to give us treats, especially lemon drops, how he let us pet Fawkes, that twinkle in his eyes…"

Taran broke down. Harry placed his arm around his son.

"…and now we'll never see him again." Taran finished as he sobbed.

"I know." Harry said comforting Taran. "I miss him too. He was like the grandfather I never had."

"Can't you bring him back?" Taran asked his father. "The same way Uncle Sirius brought Grandma and Grandpa and you brought Mr. Diggory and Aunt Sara back?"

Harry shook his head.

"I've already tried with my grandparents. Apparently, there's either an age limit or it has to do with how they died. If it's the age thing, Dumbledore passed it long ago. If it's the way the person died, Dumbledore died a peaceful death. At least he wasn't murdered."

Taran tried to dry his eyes.

"Everything's going to be okay." Ginny said. "The world was without Dumbledore before."

Taran closed the book revealing the title: Hogwarts, A History.

Harry and Ginny gave their son a look.

"What?" Taran asked. "I wanted to know what this book had to say about Dumbledore."

Harry smiled.

"Harry!" a voice called. "Ginny!"

"Susan Bones!" they called back to the Minister.

"I heard that you had returned, but I didn't believe it until today." Susan said coming up to them. "I haven't seen you two since graduation."

"I know." Harry said. "Even at school we barley saw each other."

"Well, that's probably because Gryffindors and Slytherins were always paired up as well as Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws." Susan said.

Then, she noticed Taran.

"There is no way this is the Taran Potter I have heard so much about at the Ministry."

"Yes." Ginny said. "Taran, this is Minister Bones. Your father was in the same class as her."

"Hello." Taran said to her.

"Where's your sister?" Susan asked the younger boy.

"Probably with Sabrina." Taran answered.

"Haven't you made any friends?" she asked him.

"Kind of." He said. "Matthew Diggory is in Gryffindor with me" (A/N: I know it's odd that Cho (Ravenclaw) and Cedric's (Hufflepuff) son is in Gryffindor. Just bare with me).

"I haven't seen the Diggorys in a while." Harry realized.

TBC

_Megan found her brother looking in the closet at the different memories. He chuckled at one of the titles._

"_What's so funny?" Megan asked her brother._

"_Megan?" Harry said turning around as he held the memory. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Hogsmeade weekend." She told him. "Which memory is that?"_

_He handed it to her._


	27. Talking to Harry

**Chapter 27: Talking to Harry**

It was finally time for the Hogsmeade weekend. Most of the gang went on to Zonkos to get some more prank stuff. Megan, however, went to her brother's like she had been doing the past three years.

KNOCK KNOCK

The door swung open to reveal a redheaded woman.

"Hello." Megan said to Ginny casually.

"Megan!" Ginny exclaimed. "Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Yes Ginny." Megan told her older sister-in-law. "Is Harry here?"

"Room of Memories." Ginny told her. "Dobby said that you found it."

"Thanks." Megan said and took off up the stair. She didn't notice Colin in the kitchen helping Dobby tiding up the kitchen.

0000

Megan found her brother looking in the closet at the different memories. He chuckled at one of the titles.

"What's so funny?" Megan asked her brother.

"Megan?" Harry said turning around as he held the memory. "What are you doing here?"

"Hogsmeade weekend." She told him. "Which memory is that?"

He handed it to her.

_Neville's Boggart: Snivelus Snape in Drag_

"Oh yeah." Megan laughed as she remembered that memory.

"How many did you get to see?" Harry asked her as he took the memory back and placed it back on the shelf.

"All of them. That's why I came." She told him. "I wanted to talk to you about them."

"All of them?" Harry repeated. "How many weekends did you waste?"

"We didn't waste them." She told her brother. "But basically all of the weekends and breaks. Whenever I came to check on Dobby, I would watch about five memories."

Harry nodded. "I'm sure you have questions."

"Tom Riddle talked a lot." She told him.

"Yes. Sometimes it was like he wouldn't shut up."

"Did…Did Ginny really open the Chamber of Secrets?" Megan asked.

"Well, Voldemort did it through her. But it was her body. Why do you think she hates diaries so much?"

"I don't blame her." Megan said.

"Did any of the others see?" Harry asked her.

"Well, I was alone your first and second memory you had prepared. Then Colin showed up for the third, and then Vega appeared for the fourth and the end."

"So Colin got to see a werewolf transformation first hand?"

"I guess. I think the only time when I saw him that upset was when he found out."

"And Vega?"

"She was shocked. Apparently Uncle Sirius had downgraded the story."

"I was afraid of that." Harry sighed.

"A couple of times," Megan told her brother. "I had forgotten that they were memories. I actually threw a punch at Tom Riddle in the second memory."

"At what point?"

"When he said that he was just going to sit there and watch you die." She told him.

"Oh yeah." Harry remembered with a wince.

Megan thought for a little bit.

"What was that mirror in the first one?"

"That was the Mirror of Erised. If anyone was to look in it, they would see their greatest desire."

"How did you get the Stone?" Megan asked him.

Harry smiled sadly.

"It was a plan of Dumbledore's. If you looked in the mirror wanting the stone more than anything, but not for use, then it will magically appear."

There was silence as they thought of the old headmaster.

"Why couldn't that man in the first memory touch you?" Megan finally asked.

"Because Voldemort was a part of him." Harry explained. "At the time, Mum's protection of love was still shielding me."

"In the second memory," Megan continued with the questioning. "You pulled a sword out of the hat, but you never mentioned what that sword was. There was another memory about you getting Dobby away from Mr. Malfoy, but it started with you placing the sword down."

"Follow me." Harry told her. He led her to the library. When they got there, he took some books off the shelf and reached into the gap pulling out the sword.

"Dumbledore, gave this back to me after I married Ginny." Harry said handing her the sword. "Read what it says on the blade."

"Godric Gryffindor?" she read.

"He told me only a true Gryffindor could pull that sword out of a hat. At the time, I thought it meant that I really did belong in Gryffindor house. About three years later, I found out what he REALLY meant."

"What?" Megan asked.

"A true Gryffindor by blood."

Megan still looked confused.

"You haven't read Hogwarts, A History yet, have you?"

She shook her head.

"Our ancestor, Proteus Potter, married Julia Gryffindor." Harry told her.

She dropped the sword just as Harry took it from her. Her mouth was wide open in shock.

"I know." Harry said to her. "Mind boggling isn't it. Dad told me about that before I defeated Voldemort. He gave me this book."

Harry grabbed a book from the pile he took off the shelf that hid the sword and held it up.

"Only someone with Gryffindor blood can read it." He told his still shocked sister.

"We are related to Godric Gryffindor?" she managed to ask.

Harry nodded.

The words of the Sorting Hat came back to her.

Flashback

"_However, like your brother, I sense Gryffindor blood. Literally."_

End Flashback

"Oh boy." She said as Harry conjured a chair for her to plop down on.

"Let's come back to the Gryffindor subject later." Harry told her. "I'm sure you have other questions about the memory."

"Yes. That man who read Buckbeak's death sentence. I found out in another memory he was the Minister of Magic. What ever became of him?"

"Last I heard, he was asked to leave after denying Voldemort's return. I don't know what ever became of Fudge."

"And Buckbeak?" she asked.

"You'd have to ask Sirius." Harry told her.

She nodded as she made a mental note to do so.

"There's something else bothering you." Harry read her like a book.

"I never understood this." She started. "I watched the memories of him over and over trying to figure it out. This might be difficult for you to answer."

"Megan. What is it?" Harry asked.

"Why…Why did…" she tried to think of the best way to ask this. "Why did Pettigrew do what he did?"

Harry frowned and thought for a minute.

"There is one thing that you HAVE to remember, Megan," he started. "It took me a long time to accept this, but Peter Pettigrew wasn't always a member of the Dark Side. After all, he was one of Dad's friends."

"That's why I don't understand it." She told him. "If he WAS one of Dad's friends, why did he join Voldemort."

"When you were two, and I disappeared for three years, two of those years I spent time-traveling so I could try out teaching without everyone gawking at me. I taught in the late 70's."

"YOU taught Mum and Dad?" she asked.

"Yes. And the others, including Peter." He continued. "Peter, was just your average student. Not the brightest of the bunch. He was constantly in the Hospital Wing because of either a prank gone wrong, or the Slytherins got to him. I remember talking to Mum and the other girls. They told me that Peter was easily manipulated. I guess some Slytherins managed to get a hold of him and told him that going to the Dark Side was the best thing for him. Being who he was, he listened to them. He was always a follower."

"When I saw him in the graveyard," Megan told him. "I hated him. He hit you, tied you up, took blood from you, and…brought Voldemort back."

"Well," Harry said to her, "We don't have to worry about him anymore."

"What ever became of him? His body?"

"It's in Azkaban for safe keeping." Harry told her.

"And his soul? What happens when a dementor sucks out the soul?"

"I…I don't know." Harry told her after thinking about it. "I guess the soul disappears." (A/N: Thank you Paradise for answering the question about that.)

Megan involuntarily winced.

"I was talking to Dad and Remus the other day." Harry continued. "They mentioned that they missed the old Peter. The one from school. And after meeting the old Peter, I don't blame them."

"One day," Megan started to ask. "Can I see your memories of you teaching Mum and Dad?"

"Sure." Harry told her "But not today. It's starting to get late."

"Right." She agreed as she noticed the time.

TBC

_"Isn't this the room that held Fluffy?" Ariel asked. They had seen when Harry first saw the giant dog. (Or is it dog**s**)_

_"Yes." Megan said as she opened the trap door. "Hagrid must have moved him. Who's first?"_

_"Meg. I saw that part of the memory." Vega said. "There's Devil Snare down there."_

_"Then light a fire. You're a witch." Megan said as she got behind her friend and cousin and pushed._

_"AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh!"_

A/N: For imakeeper's question, she knew that Dumbledore was still going to be Headmaster at Hogwarts when she arrived. Remember, she had only just turned five in the memory, so she hasn't been to Hogwarts yet.


	28. Heart’s Desire

**Chapter 28: Heart's Desire**

In the Head Boy's Apartment,

"So Colin." Polaris said. "What did you get Megan for Christmas?"

"That is none of your business." Colin said blushing.

"Uh huh." Adam said sarcastically. "I bet he didn't get her ANYTHING."

"I did too." Colin argued. "It's just none of your business."

"Well, I got Vega a book of pranks." Adam said.

"She'd love that." Polaris said. "She's starting to run out of ideas."

"Tell me about it. How many times have we turned the Slytherins' robes red and gold?" Colin asked.

"I lost count at 50." Polaris said. "How about you Adam?"

"I got Ariel a magical watch." Adam said. "It's waterproof, fireproof, magicproof, and any other type of proof you can think of."

"Oooohhhh." The other boys joked.

"Why a watch though?" Polaris asked.

"Well, you know how she's gotten. Always trying to find some type of clock to see the time."

"She's gotten paranoid about being late." Colin said.

"Well, her parents both work at a hospital." Adam defended. "They have to get to work on time. That way there are more lives saved"

"C'mon Colin. We told. Now spill." Polaris turned to the third boy.

"I'll give you a hint." He said. "It took me ages to save up for it."

"Expensive?" Adam asked.

"You have no idea. I had to get a part time job this summer. And I talked Megan into giving more Hogsmeade trips so I could earn some money from Harry. When I told him why, he paid me double."

"Lupin. Spill. What is it?" Polaris begged.

"You'll see on December 25th."

0000

December 25th,

The boys had sent the gifts to their "girlfriends" houses so they could open them without the boys around. That morning, all three girls woke up and ran downstairs to open presents. Adam did get Vega a book of pranks. He did neglect to mention the rubies and sapphires on the cover. Vega nearly dropped the book when she saw the gems. Spica's and Sirius' mouths dropped and realized that Colin wasn't the only boy who had passed the crush stage.

Meanwhile, Ariel opened the small box sent by Polaris as her parents watched. It was the watch, but he had neglected to mention the gold band encrusted with diamonds. Ariel's mouth dropped as far as it would go. (Colin wasn't the only one with a part time job)

In Arduel, Taran, Tara, and Megan were attacking the presents as Harry, Ginny, James, and Lily watched and opened presents from each other. Megan finally got to Colin's gift. When she opened it, like her cousin's mouth, it dropped.

0000

That evening,

"Hi Meg." Vega said as she entered Potter Manor with Sirius and Spica.

"Hi Veg. How was your Christmas?" Megan asked her best friend.

"Great. I can't wait to show you what Adam gave me."

"What did Adam give you?" Ariel asked as she entered with her family

"A book.' Vega said. "Of pranks."

"We know." Polaris and Colin said as they entered with Rigel and the Newtons and Lupins.

"Here's the book." Vega said as she held out the jewel encrusted book.

The others starred at it for about 3 minutes. Then Colin and Polaris turned to a blushing Adam.

"You forgot THAT detail." Polaris said.

"So I spent some extra money to get some gems and decorated the cover myself. No big." Adam said.

Ariel then looked at her watch which got everyone gapping.

Adam turned to Polaris. "Speaking of forgetting details."

"Gold band with diamonds?" Colin said as the girls admired Polaris' gift to Vega.

"It's also waterproof, fireproof, magicproof, and any other type of proof you can think of." Ariel said.

"I did tell you that which is more than I can say for Colin."

"Hey kids." James said coming over to the teens with Lily.

"Hi Dad. Hi Mum." Megan said.

"Hi Uncle James. Aunt Lily." The others said.

"Colin. Where did you get the money for Megan's gift?" Lily asked.

"Part time job." Colin explained with a small blush "I've been saving for a while now."

"What did Colin get you?" Vega asked.

Megan pointed to her necklace that she was wearing. It had a gold chain and the pendant was shaped as a lion. The pendant was outlined in gold and filled with opal. The girls gasped and the boys gave Colin a look. Colin blushed.

"Do you still have yours?" James asked Lily.

She pulled her necklace out and showed the kids.

The kids gasped at emerald pendant that was surrounded by diamonds and rubies held by a gold chain.

"Potter girls are expensive once their boyfriends get a hold of them." Hermione joked.

"Yeah." Ginny agreed. "All the jewelry I wore at my wedding were all gifts from Harry. The diamond necklace, the diamond earrings, and the diamond bracelet."

"Dang Harry!" Megan called "Gave Ginny enough diamonds?"

The boys stood aside and talked as the girls compared jewels.

"Wow Colin." Adam said "That MUST have been expensive."

"It was." Colin said. "You should have seen my dad when I showed him what I got her. Would you believe he laughed and said that he knew it?"

"Oh yeah." Polaris said. "And…I think you guys were right. I think I'm in love with Ariel."

"Considering the diamond and gold watch, I'd say you were." Adam said. "Just like I am with Vega."

"Since we're all admitting," Colin said. "I'll admit it. I've been in love with Megan for ages."

Meanwhile,

"Girl. He is so in love with you." Vega said to Ariel.

"I know." Ariel said. "I think I'm also falling for him, but how can I be sure?"

"Ariel. He gave you a gold watch with DIAMONDS! That is devotion."

Megan was looking at her present.

"Even with a part-time job, this would have been too expensive for Colin." She said.

"Hello Ladies." Harry said.

"Hi Harry." They said.

"Harry?" Megan asked "Do you know where Colin got the money?"

"Yes. He worked all summer for it. After summer ended, he was short on cash, so he spent his Hogsmeade weekends helping us out around the house. I think he did more work that Dobby."

"Talk about devotion." Vega said.

"Harry? Do you know what ever happened to the Mirror?"

"No I don't" Harry said. "Why?"

"Just wondering." She said.

0000

About a month later,

"Vega. Ariel. Wake up." Megan said under the invisibility cloak.

"Huh? Meg?" Vega asked tiredly. "Where are you?"

"Get up." Megan's voice said. "I want to try something."

"Can't you do it yourself?" Ariel asked her cousin as she pulled the sheets over her head.

Megan moved the sheet off her cousin.

"No. Now move it."

0000

"Okay. So, what's this plan?" Vega asked grumpily.

"You'll see." Megan said as she held the map. "Taran and Tara are asleep. The boys are in the kitchen. Filch is in the Astronomy Tower. The third floor corridor is this way and clear."

Ariel and Megan did not see the first memory so they had no idea what was in store.

When they got to the door, they opened it and saw the trap door.

"Isn't this the room that held Fluffy?" Ariel asked. They had seen when Harry first saw the giant dog. (Or is it dog**_s_**)

"Yes." Megan said as she opened the trap door. "Hagrid must have moved him. Who's first?"

"Meg. I saw that part of the memory." Vega said. "There's Devil Snare down there."

"Then light a fire. You're a witch." Megan said as she got behind her friend and cousin and pushed.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh!"

"Can't afford to have you two chickening out on me." She said before she jumped in herself.

After a few seconds of falling,

CRASH

"Ouch." Megan said as her cousin and friend winced in pain.

"I guess they got rid of the plant too." Ariel said rubbing her head.

"Let's go." Megan said leading the way.

"Megan. Tell us what the bloody hell is going on." Vega said.

"We're on a mission." She said. "It will make sense when we're done."

"It better. It's two in the morning." Ariel said looking at her watch.

The girls went through the room that once held the flying keys, a troll, and a giant chess set. The chess set, was still there, but it let them through.

"Whew." Vega breathed. "I was scared we'd have to play. I stink at chess."

Then they got to the room with the potions. Luckily, no fire sprouted, so they went on through. When they got to the location of the first memory.

"Thank you, Dumbledore." Megan sighed at the mirror.

"A MIRROR! YOU WOKE US UP TO FIND A MIRROR!" Vega yelled.

"It's not just any mirror." Megan said as she looked at it. "Dumbledore must have left it here."

The three girls looked at it and read the inscription.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

"I'm not even going to try to say that out loud." Ariel said. "Megan? WHAT are you doing?"

Megan was circling the mirror while admiring it.

"Harry told me about this. It's where Dumbledore hid the Sorcerer's Stone before the stone was destroyed."

"Megan. You said that we'd understand when we get there. Obviously this is our destination and I'm still clueless." A cranky Vega said.

Megan moved over to her friend and pushed her in front of the mirror.

"And furthermore…" Vega continued just before she looked in. "Whoa. It's me."

"That's what a mirror is." A just-as-cranky-Ariel said to her.

"I…I'm a pro Quidditch player." She said as she turned to admire her outfit. When she saw her back, she stopped and starred over her shoulder with a confused look. "But the uniform said "Newton"…and…Adam?"

Vega looked forward and saw that the only people there were her friends. She turned around and saw Adam standing next to her.

"I don't understand." She said. "In the mirror, Adam is here, but, in real life, he's not."

"Let me see." Ariel said pushing her out of the way. "Adam's not here. It's me. I'm a Healer. And…Polaris?"

This time Ariel turned around to see Polaris not there. "How is it, he's here in the mirror, but not in real life?"

"Can I take my turn now?" Megan said. "I've admired the mirror on the outside, but I haven't looked in."

"Sure?" Ariel said stepping aside letting Megan get a clear view of herself

There she was. Red hair, hazel eyes, necklace in plain view, Megan Potter stood looking at herself. There were some differences. She was holding a book. She didn't see the title, but the author was Megan L. Lupin. And there, standing right next to her, was Colin.

"Well?" her friend and cousin asked.

"I'm holding a book." She said. "By Megan L. Lupin. And Colin is right next to me. Harry was right. This does show it."

"Show what?" Vega asked.

Megan conjured a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote the inscription down. Then, she wrote it backwards and showed it to the others.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

_I show not your face but your hearts desire_

"Our heart's desire?" Ariel asked. "So that was our mission."

"To see what we really wanted." Vega finished. "Now I know I love Adam for a fact and it's just not puppy love. It's true love." She started congaing in the room.

"Then that means that my crush on Polaris is more than a crush if I see him in the mirror." Ariel said looking at her watch. Not for the time, but the watch itself. Then, she joined Vega in the dance.

"Colin." Megan said looking in the mirror. "Would you see me if you looked in?"

The reflection of herself and Colin smiled at her and looked at each other lovingly.

0000

Meanwhile,

"Colin. Eat." Adam said. "You're taking this too far."

"Mum said that she kissed Dad on graduation. Should I do to Megan?"

"I don't know." Polaris said as he took a bite of his éclair. "All I know is that you've hardly eaten all day and the N.E.W.Ts are coming up."

"He probably hasn't eaten because he was too busy starring at Megan." Adam whispered.

"Mate. You have it BAD." Polaris said. "I love Ariel, but not enough to go anorexic"

"Same here." Adam said.

"It's more than Megan." Colin admitted. "N.E.W.Ts are coming up. I'm nervous. And what if we're caught with the animagi thing? We could get in trouble."

"I just said that, mate." Polaris said. "That's why we're here eating sweets. We're all nervous for those tests."

"And our parents, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George managed the animagi thing and they didn't get caught." Polaris added.

"And the girls. I've know Vega and you've know Megan for our entire lives. AND WE'VE NEVER BEEN KISSED!" Adam said.

"Adam!" the others shushed him.

"Sorry." He apologized.

Just then, the painting swung open to reveal….nothing.

The boys looked confused and shrugged before continuing.

"At least you've known them your entire lives." Polaris said. "I've know Ariel for five years, four months, and fourteen days."

"Someone's been keeping track." Vega's voice came.

The boys jumped as the girls came out of the cloak.

"Hi girls." The boys said in a guilty tone of voice.

"Hungry?" Colin asked.

"Just a little." Megan said sitting next to him.

"So, NEWTS will be coming up soon." Adam said. "Ready?"

"As we'll ever be." Ariel said.

"I have an idea." Megan said. "I know what to give Tara and Taran for their birthday."

"That's not until August." Vega said.

"What?" Polaris asked.

She held up the blank map and the cloak.

"One can go to Taran, and the other can go to Tara."

"But what goes with who?" Colin asked.

"We have eight months to think of that." She said to him.

After a few minutes of silent eating.

"Colin." Adam said.

"What?" Colin asked snapping out of his daydream.

"EAT!" the boys told him.

TBC

_"Colin, just get it over with." Adam said._

_Then, as if to prove a point, "HEY VEG!"_

_"Yes Adam?" Vega said to him after he interrupted her conversation with Ariel._

_"Next Hogsmeade weekend, do you want to go with me?"_


	29. Dates

**Chapter 29: Dates**

Before anyone knew it, it was time for the NEWTS. Poor Colin had trouble eating due to anxiety and stress, Adam and Polaris had Megan coax him into it. That worked.

"He is beyond love." Ariel whispered.

"Is there such a thing?" Megan whispered back.

"I don't know, but Girl, you HAVE to kiss him soon." Ariel said.

"It might snap him out of it." Vega suggested.

"Or make it worse." Megan said. "That's it." She said throwing her napkin on the table and leaving.

0000

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." a voice said.

"Dad. It's Megan. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." James said opening the door. "What can I do for you?"

"Is Harry ever going to come back to teaching?" Megan asked.

"I'm not sure. He has enough money to retire early" James told her. "Why?"

"Just curious. But that's not the reason. I'm worried about Colin."

"Haven't you figured it out YET?" James asked.

"About him and me? Yes. I just don't know what to do. I know what I WANT, but the NEWTS are tomorrow. Ariel said that kissing might help, but I'm scared it will make things worse. And he's barely eating. I've…you're not going to be pleased with this,… but I've listened to Adam and Polaris talk while I was under the cloak. Colin wants to ask me out, but he's too scared. I've wanted to ask HIM out, but every time I think to do it, someone stops me because they think that he should ask me. I don't want him to do badly on the exams because of me."

"Megan." James started. "This is the 21st century. Girls can ask boys out. Your mother asked me out our 7th year. When I told Sirius and Remus, Sirius spit Pumpkin Juice all over Remus."

Megan laughed.

"What I'm saying is, if someone tries to stop you, say, "It's the 21st century. I can do what I cough well please." Then, turn to Colin, say the words, yes, you will have the possibility of him daydreaming. But it won't be as bad as if you kissed him suddenly. When your mother and I kissed our first date, she spent the whole next day daydreaming. Luckily, it was the Holidays."

"What about his eating habits?" Megan asked. "Used to, he had the second biggest appetite, but now…he has the smallest."

"It won't change until the stress is over. Some people indulge themselves in food when their stressed. But some, like Colin, can't find the appetite. Once the NEWTS are over, and you two start officially dating, then, in time, his appetite will return."

"Do you think so?" Megan asked.

James nodded.

"Thanks Dad." Megan said. "I was starting to worry if I'd have to go to Mum or Aunt Melissa."

"Well, if things get too serious, then I would advise that you do get them involved. But not until Colin passes out. And that does not include if he passes out when either you agree to go with him, or if you ask."

"Right." Megan said as she left the room.

0000

"How do you conjure a Patronus?" Polaris quizzed Colin

"Colin? Are you alright?" Adam asked.

"Nervous." He answered. "I don't know what to do. I want to ask her, but I'm scared of rejection. And to conjure a Patronus, you…think of your happiest memory and say "Expecto Patronum.""

"Who isn't?" Polaris asked. "And you got the question right."

"Colin, just get it over with." Adam said.

Then, as if to prove a point, "HEY VEG!"

"Yes Adam?" Vega said to him after he interrupted her conversation with Ariel.

"Next Hogsmeade weekend, do you want to go with me?"

"We go together ever time." She pointed out.

"I mean just you and me. Without the others."

"On a date?" she asked as a grin started to spread across her face.

"Yes. Basically."

She looked at Ariel excitedly.

"Of course I do." Vega said to him.

"Great. It's a date then." Adam said.

Vega went running to tell Megan, who had yet to return, and Hermione.

"See." Polaris said. "Easy."

"I don't see you asking." Adam teased.

"Ariel!" Polaris called.

"Yes Polaris?" she said.

"While Adam and Vega are on their date, do you want to do something? Just the two of us?"

"Sure." She said as she went to go tell the others.

"How do you DO it?" Colin asked.

"Just don't think." Polaris said.

"Excuse me." Colin said leaving the Great Hall.

0000

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." a female voice said.

"Professor?" Colin said.

"Ah. Mr. Lupin. Are you ready for your exams?"

"I'm not sure Professor. The material is easy for me, it's just, I can't stop thinking about Megan. I'm scared I'll get the answers wrong on the exam and fail. And then, she wouldn't like me anymore because I'm a failure, and…"

"Calm down Mr. Lupin." Professor McGonagall said. "Why don't you just ask Miss. Potter to the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend."

"Because I'm scared of rejection Ma'am." He said truthfully.

"As was your father." She told him. "But not one of his friends rejected him."

"Still." Colin said as he sat down in the chair.

"If I might make a suggestion." A familiar voice said.

McGonagall and Colin turned to see the portrait of Albus Dumbledore talking to them.

"Why doesn't Mr. Lupin have a conversation with his father. After all, Remus is a good friend of James." Albus said.

"As usual, excellent idea Albus" McGonagall said heading towards the fireplace and calling Remus.

"But I don't want to bother Dad." Colin argued.

"He's on break." Dumbledore said. "I just came from the Ministry."

"Professor?" Remus' voice was heard. "What's the matter?"

"Your son needs to have a word with you." McGonagall said as she motioned for Colin to go to the fireplace.

"What did you do now?" Remus sighed.

Colin relayed the story to his father.

"And I don't know what to do." He finished.

"Colin," Remus said. "You're overreacting. Give Megan a chance. She might say "Yes"."

"And if she doesn't?" Colin asked.

"Since when did your mother and I raise a pessimist?" Remus asked. "Stop thinking that the glass is half empty. If she says "No", then you two can still be friends."

"It would be an awkward friendship." Colin said.

"Maybe so, but you never know. And James just fire-called me a few minutes before you, and mentioned that you haven't really been eating."

"Stress and nerves." Colin explained.

"No excuses young man." Remus said sternly. "I want you to have a healthy lunch and dinner today, and a healthy breakfast tomorrow. You need your strength for the NEWTS. If necessary, go down to the kitchens."

"Yes sir." Colin said to his father.

"I'm only telling you this because I love you." Remus said to his son. "And, I know you can ace these tests Colin. You'll do fine, and you'll be all right with Megan."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes." Remus said.

Suddenly,

"Sara! What are you doing bringing that in my office?"

"Some idiot decided to approach a hippogriff before bowing. That idiot's wife decided to bring it in." Sara voice came. "Don't worry. He bowed to me."

"Hey Moony!" Sirius voice said excitedly "It's Buckbeak!"

"Won't Hagrid be happy?" Remus said sarcastically before turning back to his son "As you can probably hear, things are getting chaotic."

"Yes. I'll let you go."

"I love you Colin."

"I love you too Dad."

After Remus hung up to deal with the reunion between Sirius and Buckbeak,

"So that's what happened to Buckbeak." Colin said under his breath.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." McGonagall said.

"Hello Professor." A female voice said as the door closed.

Colin looked up from the fireplace and slowly turned around.

There was Megan.

"Can I help you Miss. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Not really. I was informed that Colin was here and I wanted to speak with him." (By informed, she meant the Map)

"Of course." McGonagall said as she started to leave.

"We'll leave." Megan told the headmistress.

Colin looked up to Dumbledore who smiled at him.

0000

"Megan, WHERE are we going?"

"You'll see." She said as she dragged him.

About 45 minutes later, going the same route the girls took last chapter, Colin found himself in the location of the Mirror of Erised.

"What's with the mirror?" Colin asked as he read the inscription.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

He shook his head at the inscription and looked into the mirror. His eyes widened when he saw himself.

He was valedictorian of Hogwarts. And a Ministry worker. Next to him stood Megan.

He looked at the real Megan, but she wasn't standing in front of the mirror was the other Megan was. On each of their left hands, they both wore a gold banded ring.

"What is this?" He asked quietly.

"The Mirror of Erised." She explained as she pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket and showed it to him. It was from the night she first looked into the mirror.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

_I show not your face but your hearts desire_

He read this and slightly paled.

"I'm more desperate than I thought." He said to himself.

"Why do you say that?" Megan asked.

"No reason." He said quickly.

"Colin. I have something to ask you."

"So do I." he said.

"You first."

"No you."

"I insist."

"Ladies first."

"How about we do it at the same time?"

"Alright. Hopefully we'll be able to understand each other."

"On the count of three."

"Ok."

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three."

"DoyouwanttogotoHogsemadeonadatewithme?" they both asked.

When the sentences matched perfectly, the two looked at each other and started laughing.

"Sure." Both said before laughing again.

"Dad was right." Colin said. "I was overreacting."

0000

The NEWTs came and went. Colin felt like he did well. Now that he knew he had Megan's heart, he was able to concentrate. The others felt the same way with their respected other.

0000

On their way to Hogsmeade, Adam and Polaris were shooting Colin "I-told-you-so" looks.

When they got to Hogsmeade,

"Ok. Let's split up." Adam said.

"Right." The others said.

Colin and Megan went straight to walk around, Adam and Vega went to the Shrieking Shack, and Ariel and Polaris went to Honeydukes.

0000

With Ariel and Polaris,

"Two Butterbeers please." Polaris ordered the drinks.

"Thank goodness the NEWTs are over." Ariel sighed.

"Yeah." Polaris agreed. "How do you think you did?"

"Very well." She answered. "You?"

"Same. I just hope I can get a job with Bill as a curse breaker." Polaris said.

"Of course you will." Ariel said. "You have connections."

"What are you going to do after graduation?"

"I'm hoping I can get a job at St. Mungos." Ariel said. "I have connections there with Aunt Lily."

"And Colin's mum." Polaris added as Rosemerta brought their drinks.

0000

Meanwhile,

Adam and Vega had made it to the Shrieking Shack.

"So, now what?" Adam asked.

"I guess we talk." Vega said.

"So, any plans for the future?" Adam asked trying to get a conversation going

"Hopefully Pro-Quidditch. According to Ron, one of the chasers and a beater are getting ready to retire."

"You'll get it." Adam said. "You've made the most goals."

"Thanks. How about you?"

"Well, I've been thinking of joining a Quidditch team as well. Good to know that our positions are open." Adam admitted.

"That sounds like fun. We can work together." Vega said.

0000

In another part of Hogsmeade,

"I can't believe they were giving us that look." Megan said.

"Tell me about it." Colin agreed. "They can be annoying at times. Even when they're right."

"Yeah." Megan sighed.

"When we asked each other out," Colin started, "You seemed to have already known about the mirror. How?"

"Harry's first memory he showed after he left." She explained. "Remember when we saw the memory where he had to get past Fluffy and those other obstacles?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I took the girls the same route. There was no dog, snare, troll, keys, or fire. There was a giant chess set, but we didn't have to play. The only thing still the same was the location of the mirror."

"Odd."

"It was almost like…Dumbledore was expecting us to go find it."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Colin said. "Oh. And I know what happened to Buckbeak."

"What?"

"He was set free." Colin informed her. "Then some idiot tried to pet him or something without bowing."

"Oh no."

"Then his wife," Colin continued. "Brought it into the Ministry. Dad and I were talking when he was brought in."

"Well, look who's here." A familiar voice said from behind the two students.

"Where are the others?" another voice asked.

Colin and Megan turned to see Harry and Ginny just out shopping.

"Hi Harry." The two students said.

"The others are on dates." Colin answered Ginny's question.

Harry arched his eyebrows.

"So are we." Megan said reading her brother's expression.

"It's about time." Harry sighed.

"Harry?" Colin asked. "Are you ever going back to teaching?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"I might come back. It depends on how Neville's doing. Why?"

"Just wondering." Colin said

"So, what are your plans after school?" Harry asked.

"I want to go work at the Ministry." Colin admitted. "They need more competent people besides Dad, Uncle Sirius, Uncle John, Aunt Sara, and Minister Bones."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"How about you Megan?" Ginny asked.

"I might go into journalism. The Daily Prophet needs better writers. Who knows? I might even write my own book one day."

Ginny laughed. "I can see it know. The Secret Life of Harry Potter"

"Don't even." Harry warned them.

"C'mon Harry." Megan said to her brother. "Don't you want the world to know the truth. And what better way to learn than by the words of his younger sister?"

TBC

"_I am so nervous." A 20 year old Megan said. "What if they say we're too young?"_

"_Julia." Colin said. "We're 20. Your parents were 20 when Harry was born"_


	30. Graduation and WHAT!

**Chapter 30: Graduation and WHAT!**

Graduation was inching closer. Seventh years were going nuts with preparations. The gang had already applied for their jobs. Due to connections, most were shoe-ins. Adam and Vega had to try-out, but they were confident. They just had one last prank to pull.

The prank book had really helped. Instead of constantly changing Slytherin robes to red and gold, they were now rainbow colored. (A/N: This happened throughout the semester). Every once in a while, they'd have someone in Arithmancy singing an annoying song such as "The Song that Never Ends", "Small World," and any other song that gets on your nerves. The point was to annoy the Arithmancy professor who was Head of Slytherin. (A/N: Sorry I never pointed that out)

Even on Valentine's Day, not only Slytherins, but the entire student body and faculty were wearing pink and red robes with little hearts on them. The "Animauraders" joined in on the fun to keep the Valentine's Day spirit. They walked proudly into the Great Hall, holding hands with their respected other, wearing robes similar to everyone else's. The girls wore pink robes with white hearts and the boys wore white robes with red hearts.

By the way, Hagrid had a VERY happy reunion with Buckbeak.

Closer to the end of the year, Agatha Malfoy was snooping around the forest very close to curfew. The others noticed and decided to take action. They snuck out and transformed. Well, let's just say that now Agatha is now scared to death of lions, raccoons, swans, wolves, mongooses, and koalas. And the prank didn't end there.

The last day of school, before graduation, the last set of owls came swooping in and delievered six parcels to Malfoy as graduation gifts. Or so she thought. When she opened them, each parcel held a stuffed animal. A lion, a raccoon, a swan, a wolf, a mongoose, and a koala. She paled and ran from the table leaving everyone, except Slytherins, laughing at how she was scared of stuffed animals.

0000

It was now graduation day, Neville had decided to go back to being an auror after the school year, so starting the next year, Harry was going back.

"Welcome to the Graduation of the Class of 2014." McGonagall said. "These young witches and wizards, after seven years of hard work and extensive studying, are now ready to venture forth into the world. Instead of rules, they have to follow laws. Instead of detention, they will face worse consequences. However, there are some positive aspects. We look to these students for the future. Not only ours, but future generations. Now. I would like to present, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Class of 2014!"

With that, the students threw off their hats. It was déjà vu for the people present at the 1977 graduation as Megan, Ariel, and Vega kissed their boyfriends fully on the mouths. Most of them laughed as they watched the Marauders watch there kids making out in public the same way they did 37 years ago.

"Couldn't have done it better myself." Spica bragged.

0000

"I am so nervous." A 20 year old Megan said. "What if they say we're too young?"

"Julia." Colin said. "We're 20. Your parents were 20 when Harry was born. That means they were a year younger."

"I know Akela." Megan said "But that was during a war."

"Hey guys." Vega said when the rest of the former Mini-Marauders entered the pub.

"How are things going at the Ministry, Colin?" Vega asked.

"Can't say much except I've been promoted." Colin said. He had been recently assigned as an Unspeakable.

"He's not allowed to say." Megan explained.

"How are things going with the team. I've noticed we're still top globally." Colin said changing the subject.

"I've seen you at the games Colin." Adam said with a knowing glance. "But we're fine."

"Things at St. Mungos are going well too." Ariel added.

"Oh. Bill says "Hi"." Polaris told Megan.

"Oh Meg." Vega said. "I saw the article in the Daily Prophet about Hogwarts. Good job."

Megan had done an informational article about her old school to let the public know how it's fairing without Dumbledore. Amazingly, it was doing quite well. She guessed that as long as McGonagall and future headmasters/headmistresses keep up Dumbledore's traditions, it was going to be the same. And also, as long as there were generations of Marauders or Marauder worshipers( Fred and George)

"Megan?" Ariel asked. "Is that what I think it is?"

On Megan's left ring finger, was a diamond ring.

"What? This? That depends on what you think it is." She said with a knowing smirk as she admired it.

As the others starred, the parents, Harry, and his family (every last Weasley included) came into the pub.

"Time to face the music." Megan smiled at her fiancé.

"Hopefully Harry won't kill me." Colin said with a forced smile.

"What did you do Colin?" Harry asked his former student.

Colin and Megan looked at each other.

"He proposed." Megan said.

There was a brief silence as the news sunk in. When it did, there was chaos as everyone congratulated the happy couple.

"You know Meg." Ariel said. "You just _had_ to be the first one to say it didn't you?"

"You can't blame her." Vega told her best friend's cousin. "She was the last to get her letter, the last to get sorted, the last to be asked out, and the last to graduate of the group. It's high time she was first to do something besides being born."

"What are you two talking about?" Megan asked.

Vega and Ariel both held up their own left hands.

"Are we going to have a triple wedding or one-at-a-time?" Colin laughed at his blushing friends as the attention was turned to Adam and Polaris.

"That is up to you six." James said. The parents had already known that the boys were going to propose. It was just the girls' answer that they were 99.9 percent certain about.

The boys looked at each other and then at the girls.

"One at a time." Megan said finally. "But **_I_** get to go first." She added.

Everyone laughed at this declaration.

The End.

A/N: Ok. I KNOW I set it up for ANOTHER sequel. I was thinking more along the lines of Taran/Tara. So, I'll be a nice author and write one. However, I want your opinions on this. Should I:

A. Cover the time from Harry and Ginny's wedding to the second trip to Italy

B. Cover the time that they spent in Italy from when they left England to the Hogwarts Express Megan's seventh year. (Good way to learn some Italian because there will be phrases even though it hasn't even been brainstormed)

C. Cover the time they went to Hogwarts from when they got their letters to their own graduation (Will have Mini-Marauder weddings)

D. All of the above (From Harry and Ginny's wedding to Taran and Tara's graduation)

E. Others (Just state beginning and end if you have any suggestions)

If you chose D. then:

A. One at a time

B. All one story

Also let me know whether or not you want to see Dumbledore back. Either review your answers or P.M. me with your answers.


End file.
